


Bittersweet

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the same day Nino started working at Choco la Vie, he met one face he'd never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mint and Milk Chocolate Tablet

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm bursting with inspiration. I came across an otp prompt and I remembered a side story I was working on which was based on the Shitsuren Chocolatier AU. So.. I brought the two together to make this. Hope you guys will like it!

"Welcome to Choco la Vie! How may I help you today?" a bespectacled woman with a long ponytail smiled brightly at the male customer standing across the counter.

 

"What flavour is this chocolate? It looks pretty interesting," he asked. Michiyo's eyes followed and caught sight of a dark chocolate square topped with a layer of green pistachio cream.

 

"That's one of our newest creations- Pistachio cream with a dark chocolate ganache. It's a rather exquisite chocolate with a great balance of bittersweet and complementary nutty flavours," she answered confidently.

 

"Sounds great. I'll have five of these and my usual tablet and éclair orders," he replied. Michiyo gave him a polite nod before preparing his order.

 

"Michiyo-chan is amazing, ne? I wouldn't be able to remember their orders!" Aiba Masaki commented as he observed her from the kitchen, his hand stirring a chocolate mix. Matsumoto Jun, the famous chocolatier, looked up at the newcomer who had handed the chocolates over to the man. The man gave her a charming smile and wink before leaving the shop.

 

"Indeed, her memory is impeccable," Jun agreed before continuing placing some nuts on top of some chocolate squares.

 

"Jun-kun!" Sakurai Sho called as he entered the kitchen from the counter, "I require more of those white chocolate eclairs and caramel truffles!"

 

"Sho-chan, gimme a minute!" Aiba said as he looked around the fridges for them.

 

Meanwhile, Michiyo has just finished serving the last few customers before their lunch break. She skipped to the front and hung up a sign saying that they are on a 30-minute lunch break. Just as she returned to the shop, someone followed in. Michiyo turned to see that a man had just entered the shop.

 

"Excuse me, sir, but we-" Michiyo started but she was interrupted by Jun's welcome tone.

 

"Ah! Ninomiya-san! Come in!" Jun called excitedly. "Ninomiya-san" winked at Michiyo before hurrying to the kitchen, leaving her slightly confused.

 

"Everyone, we have a new person on our service crew," Jun began.

 

"I'm Ninomiya Kazunari. But please, call me Nino," he introduced, "please take care of me."

 

"Good to see you, Nino. I'm Sakurai Sho, manager of the shop. Aiba Masaki here aids Jun with chocolate making. We'll have you serving at the counter with Matsuda Michiyo-chan," Sho said, "Michiyo-chan, please do lend him that list of merchandise that we offer, including the seasonal ones." Nino noted a faint blush on Michiyo's cheeks as she nodded and proceeded to get ready.

 

Nino's eyes grew wide as he positioned his uniformed self at the counter and looked at the large variety of chocolates. He gave Michiyo a pained look.

 

"Am I going to memorise all these?" he asked.

 

"Oh yes, AND the seasonal orders," Michiyo added cheerfully.

 

"Nino, don't worry about today," Sho assured, patting him lightly on the shoulder, "you'll just be in charge of the cashier jobs. You'll get used to this soon enough."

 

"I hope so," Nino mumbled as he tried not to think about the amount of things he'll have to memorise.

 

Sho went out to flip the sign back and returned, just in time to see customers flooding in again.

 

It was during the last few hours of his shift that Nino saw him. That face that he was sure he would not be able to forget for a long while.

 

He was almost the same height as Nino, with a round face and a tanned complexion. The man, with his black comfy-looking shirt and jeans, entered the shop, his soft brown eyes surveying the shop, an awed smile gracing his tanned complexion. He walked towards him, giving him a smile.

 

"Good evening," he greeted, his gentle voice sending shivers down Nino's spine. 

 

"G-good evening," Nino greeted, trying not to fumble over his words, "h-how may I help you?"

 

Michiyo watched him from one corner of her eye in surprise and rushed over to stand beside him, greeting and serving another customer while keeping a watchful eye of him. 

 

"Yes, I'll like to know what this is," the man said gesturing towards a brown chocolate square with a mint leaf on top of it. Nino panicked inside at his impulsive action of wanting to serve a customer without sufficient knowledge of their products. Just then, Michiyo smiled brightly at another customer, discreetly taking out a marker and post it note. At lightning speed, she scribbled something on it while focusing on the chocolate display. She then poked Nino, sticking the note quickly on the counter. Nino looked at the note with a confused expression, but regained his composure upon remembering he was still serving a customer. 

 

"It's a mint and milk chocolate tablet. It is sweet, slightly bitter but with a refreshing mint flavour," he replied, reading the bullet points that Michiyo had provided him.

 

"Ahh," the man gave an interested look, "I'll have five of that, then." 

 

"R-right away, sir! Please proceed to the counter over there to wait for your order," he directed while proceeding to prepare his chocolates. Michiyo resumed her position behind the main service counter and gave her ever-charming smile to the customers in line.

 

"That was a close call, Nino," Sho spoke as they were cleaning up, "but try not to take such risks next time."

 

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I hope I won't inconvenience-"

 

"It's alright," Sho replied reassuringly, "good job today. I think we can look forward to having you around for a long while."

 

"Ninomiya-san," Michiyo entered the room, handing Nino her notes. 

 

"Michiyo-chan was awesome! She could memorise all those items within the first week she worked here!" Aiba commented.

 

"No, no," Michiyo rebutted, her faint blush from before returning again, "Sakurai-san helped me a lot with that, so.." 

 

"Ahh... Sho-chan can be so helpful, ne?" Aiba said, giving Sho a light hug. Sho chuckled and was about to hug him back until they were both whacked on the head with a spatula by Jun.

 

"Can you two lovebirds get a room and leave these two newcomers alone?" Jun mock-scolded.

 

"But isn't that what makes chocolates sweet, Jun-kun?" Sho argued with a light pout. 

 

"Chocolates aren't all sweet," Michiyo mumbled as she smiled softly at the pair before returning to the store room to pack. Nino's eyes followed her retreating figure curiously before leaving the shop.

 

Nino felt rather relieved as he strode out of the shop with his new notes in hand.

 

Nino stopped at the bus stop near the chocolate shop and waited, staring up vacantly at the pitch black sky above. It was a rather tiring day. He winced at the thick stack of papers that Michiyo had given him, flipping through them nonchalantly and deciding that he can memorise them later. Presently, his bus arrived and he took out his Nintendo DS. As he settled down on his seat, he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure sitting in front of him. He looked up to see the man who had been on his mind for the rest of the night. He sat there with his sketchbook and a pencil in hand, his eyes focusing on the lines that he was drawing. Nino paused his game for a moment, watching him move his deft hands to sketch out something. His eyes held an unreadable expression- a complex mixture of joy, amusement and a slight hint of wist. Mini then gazed outside while watching that man from the corner of his eye, wondering what could be on his mind so clearly that he could draw it out on paper. He could hear him flip the page over, revealing a fresh one in front of him. Before long, he recognised his bus stop just a short distance away. He cast a short glance at the man before getting up to leave, knowing that it might be the last time he would see him again. He left the bus and started walking home.

 

As the bus chugged off, Ohno Satoshi paused his sketching, casting a forlorn look outside the window. His sketchbook lay in his lap, bearing a side-portrait of a carefree Nino gazing out of the bus window.

 


	2. Matcha Green Tea Infusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go- the next instalment of "Bittersweet"! It might seem a little slow but I do hope that I'll be able to come up with more Ohmiya moments in a way that won't make it too rushed. Gahhh this might be one of my harder stories yet!

Ohno usually drove home, but his car had been sent for repairs and he could only pick it up in two days. After stopping by Choco la Vie, he had gone for a friend's birthday party with the chocolates as a birthday gift.  However, he had left earlier than his other friends and realised that the only way he could get home quickly would be to take the bus and alight at the nearest subway station so he could flag down a taxi from the crowded area. He hopped on the bus and sat down with his sketchbook in hand. Ohno gave a tired sigh as he proceeded to draw on a new page when he spotted a familiar man from one corner of his eye. He looked up and saw that same man who had been occupying his thoughts for the whole day.  He was sitting just a short distance away, his eyes staring out of the window, gazing into the dark streets.

  
Somehow, he could not forget that face from the chocolate shop. He could remember himself casually observing the man behind the counter while queuing behind a long line of customers. He could recall the way his playful eyes crinkled into thin, happy lines whenever he smiled at satisfied customers.  And then there was that flawless skin that resembled porcelain. He was an interesting person, he thought.

  
Taking a pencil, Ohno proceeded to sketch out the man's side portrait, noting (discreetly, of course) the way that his eyes watched the world outside and the way his lips stayed in a light,bored pout. His pencil laid down small, sketchy lines that formed his jet-black hair and shaped up his button nose. It was not long before the man got up and alighted the bus. Realising that his "model" was gone, his drawing hand and focused state of mind halted altogether as he watched him go, wondering when he might see him again.  He left the bus soon after and took a taxi back home.

The taxi wound its way down a few corners of the shining streets before reaching a tall, luxurious apartment building. Ohno thanked the driver, paid his fare and stepped out. Just then his phone rang.  He looked at his mobile, gave an exasperated sigh and hurried back to his apartment while answering the call.

  
Being the son of the director of the Ohno Group is not always easy.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nino gradually got used to working together with his new colleagues and found them to be very comfortable companions in his otherwise rather boring life as a budding songwriter and singer. Every day would start with Michiyo's coffee and would soon be filled with Aiba's jokes,  Sho's witty remarks and Jun's own sadistic jokes that include break cuts and salary cuts for "excessive and unhealthy displays of affection" from the pair.

  
He never saw that man again in the shop. But, he soon realised he need not worry about that- that man apparently takes the same bus back home at around the same time as himself. Sometimes he saw him dressed smartly, holding in his hand a pen and noting something now on a notebook while taking a call. Sometimes, he'd be holding up a sketchbook and pencil in hand, carefully sketching with those focused brown eyes and furrowed brows.  Sometimes he'd be reading a book on fishing,  be it fishing techniques or the types of fishes that can be found in  Japan.  Some other times ( he giggled at the memory here) he'd be sound asleep on the bus seat, arms folded with the back of his head resting against the window and his relaxed sleeping face would face the air-conditioning vents above, Nino could remember himself laughing softly at the man's sleeping form, wondering when he had ever seen something else so amusing.  Or adorable. Knowing nothing about the man was, perhaps, one of the reasons why Nino kept on watching him discreetly from afar. It was like a game of some sort, guessing what kind of a person he was and what hobbies he might have. There was that air of mystery about him, almost unnoticeable because of his carefree, sleepy demeanor.

  
It had been almost a month now since he started working there.  "Good morning, Nino-san, you're early! " Michiyo greeted as she entered the back door of the shop into the storeroom. Nino straightened his red neck tie and greeted her, waiting patiently for her to finish changing.

  
"Actually, I couldn't sleep. But that meant Mario progressed through a few more levels, " Nino said, waving his DS to illustrate his point.

  
"You really ought to get more sleep though, Nino-san. You look like you could use some coffee," Michiyo advised as she started up the coffee machine to brew a few cappuccinos.  Just then Sho joined them from the kitchen.

  
"Ah, Michiyo-chan, Nino-kun, I require your opinions on something," he announced. Michiyo handed Sho his coffee and Nino took his, listening attentively.

  
"I'm thinking of adding some personal touches to our services," Sho said as he looked down at his clipboard, " like writing down our customers' names and what they ordered.  Additionally, we have less mix-ups with orders and..." Sho looked encouragingly at Nino and Michiyo as he continued, "Michiyo-chan can help Nino be more familiar with the products.  Why don't we try that? "

  
"Sounds great! Has Matsumoto-san heard of this already?," Michiyo asked excitedly.

Sho chuckled as he finished the last of his coffee, "Nope, but let's propose the idea to him later. He might agree to it, since he' been trying to keep track of the customers' orders these days... "

  
"Why not? It'd be a good way to keep track of our customers' tastes and preferences so we'll know which chocolates would suit whom," Jun agreed as Sho brought up his suggestion, "but what are we using?  Post-it notes?"

  
"Those are incredibly efficient,  Matsumoto-san, " Michiyo said.

  
"Ah right. Well, i guess we can try this then," Jun said as he started preparing chocolates for the day.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you, Akizuki-san! Please come again!" Nino spoke politely as he handed a bag with a small box of chocolates to a female customer.  Sho brushed past Nino, his hand holding up a pot of coffee.

  
"Shall I refill that for you, Tachibana-san?" He asked charmingly and the blushing customer could not help but agree and nod her thanks.

  
"Ah, nice to see you again,  Kitagawa-san. Shall I prepare your favourite liqueur truffles?" Michiyo asked as she scribbled the woman's name down.

  
"Whoa, it seems that Sho-chan's suggestion is working well, isn't it?" Aiba chirped as he looked up from decorating the chocolates in front of him. Jun looked up and watched Nino nodding politely at a customer before proceeding to pack more chocolates into a box.

  
"Yes, it seems that Nino-kun is getting used to this already," Jun said. Just then, Michiyo strode in, two empty trays in hand.

  
"Yosh! We'll need more of those vanilla eclairs as well as the dark chocolate pralines," she reported.

  
"Mou, just before lunch time?" Aiba mock-grumbled as he started searching the fridge.

  
"Thank you! Please come again!"  Nino said as he handed over two paper bags to a customer. Just then, the door swung open and an all-too-familiar figure had caught his attention. He had come back. Unlike the previous time, he wore a smart-looking suit. Being slightly more familiar with the chocolates this time, he decided to serve him.

  
"Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?" Nino greeted, trying his best to curb his nervousness.

The man's eyes crinkled into two shiny crescents as he looked at the chocolates. "What would you recommend?" he asked in return. Nino stood frozen in his spot as he started panicking. Firstly, he had forgotten the name of the newer products. Secondly, it was him. The guy whom he had his eye on for the past month. He must be thinking he was a complete dolt for freezing up over his orders. Thirdly, he did not know what to recommend for a guy he had no concrete idea about. Giving the man a small smile and a light scan of the products he was familiar with, he pointed at one of them, keeping his toes crossed.

  
"The Matcha Green Tea Infusion seems appropriate," Nino suggested. The man looked up at him with interest.

  
"Why do you say so?" he questioned. Nino gave him a light smile .

  
"It has a familiar, relaxing flavour of green tea," Nino explained, "and additionally, its combination with the white chocolate gives it a soothing, milky taste."

  
The man grinned widely at his response, "I'll have five of these then. Oh, and three of that Mint and Milk Chocolate Tablets from the previous time."

Nino nodded as he noted down the orders on his Post-It pad. Finally, he gets to ask the one thing he had been wondering about for a long while.

  
"May I have your name, please?"

  
The man looked up in light surprise and nodded. "Ohno Satoshi," he replied.

  
Nino scribbled down his name and hurriedly prepared his order.  Michiyo looked on with an arched eyebrow as she checked the chocolates in the display case. "Thank you, Ohno-san!  Please come again! " Nino said as he handed over the bag of chocolates to him.  Ohno smiled.

  
"Thank you too,... Ninomiya-san," he replied and exited the shop, leaving Nino in a daze just as the half-hour lunch break commenced.

  
"That guy... knows my name... " he muttered as he tried to snap out of his shock.

  
"Of course he does, Nino-san," Michiyo replied pointedly while gesturing to his name tag that reads "Ninomiya Kazunari ".

  
"But no customer has ever called you like that, right,  Michiyo-chan? " Nino asked.

  
"Well, no... " Michiyo replied, then stopped short, " Wait.  Don't tell me, you actually ... "

  
"Oil!  What are you talking about?!  I don't even know him! " Nino protested, blushing lightly while hurrying off to the break room for some water.

  
"Just checking..." Michiyo mumbled with a smirk as she left the shop for lunch.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
That night, Nino left quickly without saying a word. The other three men in Choco La Vie pulled a slightly-annoyed Michiyo aside.

  
"Ne, ne, Michiyo-chan! Don't you think Nino has been acting strange today?" Aiba asked.

  
"Well," Michiyo groaned as she reached for a bottle of tea she always took with her, "he seemed normal... at least until a certain male customer came and he became a little strange after that."

  
"... Surely you don't think that he.." Sho inquired. Michiyo shrugged.

  
"I'm not too sure myself.. He said that he barely even knew him," Michiyo replied as she picked up her bag, bowed and took her leave.

  
"But.. he has that look," she thought, "that same stupid look I catch myself having when I think about..."

She paused in her steps and turned around, giving the chocolate shop a meaningful glance. She could hear Sho laughing with Aiba inside the shop and Jun mock-scolding them. She brushed away the tight clench in her heart and walked back home.

 

Nino hurried to the bus stop with a new resolve. He would speak to him today.  Just like he had hoped, the bus arrived promptly. He hopped up the bus and looked around. There he was. Ohno Satoshi. There he sat... at Nino's usual seat. Nino stared at him in surprise and sauntered up to him, sitting down right beside him.  Ohno looked up at him, smiling as he recognised Nino before turning back to his fishing magazine.

For quite a while, no one said a word. Nino sat beside Ohno, playing Mario 3D Land on his Nintendo 3DS while Ohno simply flipped through  his magazine.

  
"Darn it," Nino thought, "to think I had said that I wanted to speak to him..."

  
"... The chocolates were delicious."

  
Nino's attention was jolted out of his game as he turned to look at Ohno in complete surprise.

  
"The green tea chocolates you recommended me," Ohno explained, "it was really delicious. I enjoyed it."

  
Nino's face broke into a relieved smile. It seemed that even with the little that he knew about him from mere observation, he seemed to have known him enough for a decent recommendation. "I'm glad you liked it, Ohno-san," he replied.

  
Ohno grinned. "You remember my name well, Ninomiya-san."

  
Nino chuckled and looked outside, noted that his stop was near. The ride seemed much shorter than it usually was.

  
"Hey, erm, I gotta go," Nino said as he stood up.

  
"Ah, then.. see you soon!" Ohno spoke.

  
"You know where to find me," Nino said and stepped off the bus, making his way back home with a light spring in his steps.

  
Ohno leaned back on his seat, a satisfied smile crossing his face. "I guess I was right to switch to public transport, huh..." he thought as he imagined his newly-repaired car still sitting in the garage of his summer house.


	3. White Chocolate Squares with Raspberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH SUMIMASEN FOR THE SLOW UPDATE. *bows* For one, I have been playing "Chocolatier 2: Secret Ingredients" as research material. I had run out of ideas for chocolates, so I decided to look around for some to inspire me. HENCE. XD Like I said, this is one of the hardest stories I've written. Wish me luck in completing this well! >

  
"Eh? " Nino could hardly believe his eyes.

He did come back after all. And it was only yesterday that they started speaking to one another.

  
"Welcome back, Ohno-san!" he greeted cheerily. Ohno smiled back at Nino and gazed down at the chocolates in the display case.

  
Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Michiyo was held back by the arm by a very curious Sho. Not that she really minded.

  
"Ne, Michiyo-chan, "Sho asked quietly,  "did we just start having a new regular customer? "

  
"Oh yes, " Michiyo agreed, watching Nino serve that male customer who caught his eye recently, "I'm seeing this guy quite often now.."

  
"That aside, " a sharp, commanding voice cut in between the two surprised colleagues.

  
"Don't you think you should serve these up now?" Jun continued, placing a tray of chocolates audibly on the table while glaring at Aiba. Aiba gave Sho and Michiyo a guilty smile before continuing stirring the chocolate mix.

  
"Hey, is Matsumoto-san in a bad mood today? " Michiyo whispered, " and why is Aiba-san so depressed?

"Well...something about Masaki's experiments and Jun's hair-cream..." Sho replied. Michiyo observed the the small bit of curly black hair sticking out from beneath Jun's kitchen cap- quite the contrary compared to his usual straight, dark brown hair. When Jun gave them another murderous glare, they hurried out of the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"I really liked that Matcha Green Tea Infusions. Can I have a small plate of five of them?" Ohno asked.

  
"Sure," Nino replied, taking down his order.

  
"Ah, and a cup of Americano as well," Ohno said.

  
"Alright, do pay over there first," Nino said, gesturing towards the cashier counter where Michiyo stood.

  
Ohno proceeded to the counter, handing Michiyo a small black card. Michiyo looked at the card in complete surprise before processing payment with shaking fingers. When Ohno was seated with his chocolates and waiting for his coffee, Michiyo dragged Nino into the break room.

  
"Nino-san, who in the world is that? And how did you know him?!" Michiyo asked.

  
"Well, we simply met on the bus.." Nino said. Michiyo was completely bewildered.

  
"He takes a bus?! I..I don't believe it! I mean.. that credit card he used.." Michiyo replied, looking at Ohno from time to time.

  
"Oh come now, what is the big deal?" Nino asked impatiently.

  
"He's an owner of an elite world credit card!" Michiyo said. Nino looked at her quizzically.

  
"Aaaand...?" Nino asked. Michiyo rolled her eyes.

  
"Nino-san, not every person on the street can apply for that card- it's by invitation only," she explained,"the fact that he was even invited to apply for that card means that he's an elite member of society- almost like an owner of a huge conglomerate!"

  
Nino stood there, staring dumbly at her.

  
"Seriously?" he asked.

  
"Dead serious. No kidding. And if you don't serve the Americano right he might very well be able to buy us..." Michiyo said.

Nino laughed. "He won't do something like that, I think!" he said as he walked out towards the counter and collected the Americano that Sho had handed him.  Michiyo sighed as she followed him out, only to be stopped by Aiba.

  
"Here we go, Ohno-san. Your Americano coffee!" Nino called as he set it down in front of him.

  
"I like this place, it has a really nice ambience," Ohno praised, taking a light sip from his coffee.

  
"It has a really calming presence now, doesn't it?" Nino prepped, soon recalling (with slight chagrin) that he was still working.

  
"Nino-san!"  Michiyo called from the counter, holding a small plate of white chocolates with a small Post-it note on one side.

  
"Since Ohno-san is now a regular customer of ours," Michiyo said, giving Nino a mischievous wink, "it is only right that we consult his opinions of Aiba-san's new experimental chocolates. Take these to Ohno-san and tell him it's on the house. Ask for his opinions on it."

  
"But, Michiyo-chan-"

  
"Go on now, Ohno-san's waiting~" Michiyo sing-songed.

  
"But-"

  
"It's an order," Jun's strict voice asserted and the pair turned to see Jun standing behind them.

  
"I need to gather feedback on the Aiba-kun's new creation, now hurry!" Jun continued. Nino nodded and hurried over to Ohno with the plate of new chocolates in his hand. The man looked up at him from his chocolates in surprise. The marble-white square-shaped chocolates sat elegantly on the plate, each with small streaks of red and a small raspberry on top.

  
"What's that? I didn't order it.." Ohno began.

  
"Oh, erm, it's a new product that one of our chocolatiers made. I thought that you might want to give it a try. I need to know whether it's good too." Nino explained.

  
"Ooh, Thank you. But.. what is it?" Ohno asked.

Nino looked down at the Post-It note and read the scribble. "White Chocolate Squares with Raspberry. Enjoy the dreamy sensation of sweet raspberries and creamy white chocolate with every bite."

  
"Sounds.. really sweet," Ohno commented with a good-natured laugh. Nino giggled along.

  
"But it looks really good. Do give it a try. We are eagerly awaiting your response," Nino cajoled.

  
"In other words, I'm your guinea pig for your own experiments. Say, is that even legal?" Ohno asked.

  
"Yes, if the samples are harmless enough and undeniably delicious," Nino argued wittily.

  
Ohno chuckled and picked up a white chocolate square, taking a small bite. His face lit up at the taste.

"It's.. it's really good! I really like it!" Ohno exclaimed, finishing the chocolate and taking another piece.

  
"That's great!" Nino replied cheerily, turning around to see Jun and Aiba scribbling something down in their notebooks while staring at them. Sho and Michiyo had presently returned to serving the customers around them.  That was when what Michiyo had mentioned earlier before came into mind.

  
"Ne, Ohno-san,"  Nino began, "what do you work as?"

Ohno looked at him in the eye, pausing for a moment, as if contemplating something.

  
"What do you think I work as?" he asked in return.

Nino wondered whether he should tell him about what Michiyo had deduced about him. He then decided to put out both his opinion and his colleague's.

  
"In my opinion, I think you are an artist," he said.

Ohno looked up at him, surprised, "Why would you say so?" he asked.

  
"Well," Nino said as he sneakily stole a chocolate off the plate, earning a light smile from the man in front of him, "I often see you on the bus carrying a sketchbook and then you'd be drawing and sketching, though sometimes I see you with a fishing magazine and..." Nino stopped short, his mind pausing in thought.

  
"... I just revealed that I have been observing him for too long..." Nino thought frantically and tried to keep up a calm expression, as if observing a stranger on the bus everyday was as normal as saying "good morning".  To his surprise and relief, Ohno seemed to think nothing of it- he simply grinned and nodded.

  
"Drawing and fishing are hobbies of mine," he replied, "but I work as something else entirely different."

  
"... Oh, so... no portraits or free fish? That's sad..." Nino teased jokingly and Ohno laughed along with him as he reached into his pocket and handed his name card over to Nino.

Nino looked down at the card, his jaw dropping.

  
"Chief..Executive..Officer... Ohno Group.." he read, his heart speeding up bit by bit as he got slightly nervous, suddenly feeling the reality of Ohno's high position in society pressing down on his shoulders.

  
"He's... really...really..." he thought as he looked up at the tanned, round-faced man smiling in front of him, "... really intimidating."

  
Just then, Ohno's phone rang. Giving Nino an apologetic smile, he walked outside of the café. Nino let out a huge sigh of relief and scrambled back to the counter, eagerly busying himself with serving customers.  From the corner of his eye, Nino could see him return into the shop, his eyebrows creasing into a slightly irritated frown. Ohno finished the last of his chocolates and coffee and proceeded for the door. He paused in his steps turning to give Nino a nod and a princely smile before leaving.

Nino could have sworn he felt his heart stop. And strangely enough, he could not put a finger as to why he felt so.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Ohno strode past his secretary and entered the main office, only to see a young woman and his mother sitting on a nearby couch.

  
"Good afternoon, Vice President," Ohno greeted and then nodded politely at the young woman beside her who wore a red tight-fitting blouse and a black asymmetrical skirt.

  
"Oh come on now, Satoshi," his mother spoke sweetly, "you don't have to be so formal when it's just us. Now, I would like you to meet the daughter of the Serizawa group."

  
"Good afternoon, I'm Serizawa Mei. Do take care of me," the young woman introduced herself politely.

  
"Good afternoon, and what may be your business here, Serizawa-san?" Ohno asked. Ohno's mother gave an amused laugh.

  
"Oh, Satoshi, you can be such a charmer when you want to be. The thing is," she replied while glancing at Mei with a playful glint in her eye, "I had asked Mei-chan to accompany me for dinner, but at the very last minute I was informed that there was a problem with one of our major clients that required my attention, so..."

  
"Really? What is the problem?" Ohno asked, concerned, "maybe I can look into it for you and you can enjoy your dinner with Serizawa-san.."

  
"But surely a young lady such as Mei-chan here has nothing much to discuss with an old woman like me, right?" his mother joked, patting Mei on the shoulder, "that's why I need you to do me a favour and accompany Mei-chan tonight, okay?"

  
Ohno stayed still, staring in surprise at Mei and his mother.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, Nino approached Michiyo.

  
"Erm, Michiyo-chan.. can I speak to you?" Nino asked. Everyone, including Michiyo, looked at him in surprise.

  
"Eh? Nino-kun? ... You're asking her out?" Sho asked.

  
"Heyyyy! They'll make a great pair!" Aiba chimed in mischievously. Michiyo looked at him incredulously in response.

  
"No! It's nothing like that! I just have a couple of things I need to ask!" Nino responded hurriedly.

  
"Alright," Michiyo replied with a light smile, "let's go then, Nino-san."

  
They arrived at a famous Italian restaurant, with Michiyo eyeing their famous seafood carbonara with much glee.

  
"Michiyo-chan, you are drooling and it's only the menu picture," Nino teased, "besides, why here anyway?"

  
Michiyo looked up at him. "Simply because the food is really good. You have absolutely no idea how long I've waited for this plate of carbonara!"

  
"But it's expensive! Seriously, did you see the steak here? 2000 yen! I can buy 10 sets of takoyaki with this!" Nino protested.

  
"Nino-san," Michiyo said, "my motto when it comes to food is as follows: Just. Eat."

  
They soon called the waiter over and before Nino could say anything, Michiyo called their orders and insisted (against Nino's request) that they both have glasses of orange juice instead of beer.

  
"Oi, Michiyo-chan!" Nino growled.

  
"Sorry, Nino-san, but I'd very much rather speak when we're both sober," she explained, "so... what is it that you need to consult me about?"

  
Nino paused and looked down at his napkin as he tried to find the right words to say.

  
"... I'm just a little confused," he started.

  
"About?" Michiyo prodded.

  
"Well... erm.. it's just that I feel..." Nino was about to continue when he caught sight of a familiar figure behind Michiyo. Those brown eyes. That small but sturdy build. And that smile. That smile that made his heart stop for a moment that afternoon.

  
Ohno Satoshi smiled gently as he escorted a young woman towards a seat just behind Michiyo. Ohno dragged out her chair, letting her take a seat directly behind Michiyo. Ohno settled down opposite her, his eyes looking around nonchalantly and out of the window...

...meeting Nino's shocked ones through its reflection.

"Nino-san? Nino-san?" Michiyo prodded, poking him lightly on the arm for his attention. Nino snapped out of his window-gazing and gave an apologetic smile.

  
"Ah! I'm, I'm really sorry," Nino said as he tried his best to recover from shock, "it's just really hard to talk about, that's all."

  
"Ohno-san?" the feminine voice called behind Michiyo, "Are you okay? You seem a little distracted."

  
"... erm.. no. It's nothing, Serizawa-san.." Ohno replied, flashing her his familiar grin.

  
"It's Mei, Ohno-san! Mei!" that female voice replied playfully.

  
Michiyo's eyes widened in shock as she recognised Ohno's name and voice and looked up at Nino. Nino nodded lightly, and Michiyo looked down uneasily at the table as she understood why Nino went silent.

  
"Well... let's just have our dinner, alright?" Michiyo suggested, sighing resignedly as the orange juice arrived.

  
"Can I have my beer now?" Nino asked pointedly, at which Michiyo laughed.

  
"Fine. I'll treat you to beer next time. For now," she replied, pushing the glass of orange juice to Nino, "don't waste it."

Nino gulped down a little of the orange juice, catching a slightly confused frown from Ohno in the window's reflection.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"So, Ohno-kun," Mei prompted as she twirled her spaghetti on her fork, "what do you usually do during your off-days? Surely you have time to relax, don't you?"

Ohno groaned inwardly as the usual flow of questions come. This was not the first time that his mother had set him up with various women from other business conglomerates in hopes of expanding their successes into various industries. He tried to mask his disinterest by eating heartily. The delectable food helped him considerably.

  
"I usually go out to sea," Ohno replied, and Mei's eyes widened in awe.

  
"Watersports? Or for leisure?" she asked.

  
"Well, for leisure, I guess. I always go around fishing, so..." Ohno elaborated. The awed smile from Mei's face dropped in an instant.

  
"Ah, fishing. That's... extraordinary," Mei complimented dryly as she looked down at her spaghetti with slight disdain.

  
"I also do art," Ohno continued, "like drawing, painting, sculpting.."

  
"Oh?" the glow in Mei's eyes returned at the mention of art.

Behind Mei, Michiyo listened (unintentionally, of course) as she ate her carbonara, giving blissful "MMM~"s from time to time when the food really got to her.

  
"You really know how to enjoy your food," Nino spoke, poking his fork at her carbonara spaghetti. Michiyo responded by shooing his fork away.

  
"Hush now and let me eat," Michiyo said as she poked a fork into a small bit of Nino's steak and ate it. Nino huffed at her, annoyed.

  
"I'll get back at you, I swear," Nino said, and suddenly he had an idea. He sighed melodramatically.

  
"What will happen if Sakurai-san knows that you eat like a glutton...?" Nino asked, grinning mischievously at Michiyo, who had presently turned as red as the traffic light on the streets outside.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean? Sakurai-san i-is already with Aiba-san..." Michiyo stuttered her reply, looking back down at her plate of nearly-finished pasta.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, that was a good meal," Mei said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I suppose you'll send me back then, Ohno-san."

Nino looked up in surprise at the same time as Michiyo.

  
"Of course, Serizawa-san, but I forgot my car tonight. I'll pay for your cab fare though," Ohno replied.

  
Mei pursed her bright red lips irritably but nodded as Ohno helped her out of her seat and walked ahead. Ohno followed, giving Nino and Michiyo a backwards glance before walking out.

  
Both Michiyo and Nino gave a sigh of relief.

  
"I guess that means we'll leave too, huh?" Michiyo asked.

  
"Yeah. I'm sorry for occupying your time tonight," Nino said. Michiyo laughed, shaking her head.

  
"It's okay. I've had fun. Once in a while it'll be nice to go out as friends, wouldn't it?" Michiyo asked, giving Nino a wide grin.

Nino nodded as he accompanied Michiyo to foot the bill.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
 "I'll see you tomorrow at work, Nino-san!" Michiyo said, waving as she strode off to the nearest bus stop. Nino waved back and turned to head for the nearest convenience store.

  
"Your date was cute today," an all-too-familiar voice spoke. Nino turned to his left to see a sheepish-looking Ohno Satoshi waiting for him by a small alley.


	4. Dark Mocha Truffles with Coconut Shavings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another long, late update. ._. Was dry on ideas. I hope this chapter ain't too bad. >

 

"D..date?" Nino asked as he watch Ohno step towards him.

  
"That woman you were eating with just now," Ohno said, "you never told me that you had a girlfriend, Ninomiya-san."

  
"... But... I could say the same for you, Ohno-san," Nino pointed out with a slightly nervous smile.

  
"Don't change the subject, Ninomiya-san," Ohno replied, a little more serious this time.

  
"... Oh! Michiyo-chan?" Nino asked with a giggle before explaining, "No no no! She's only a colleague at the chocolate shop. You probably would have seen her just now in the chocolate shop."

  
Ohno continued staring at him, clearly not convinced. Nino sighed. "She likes someone else," Nino explained, "and I asked her out only because I had to consult her on something."

  
Ohno seemed to have gotten the message this time. He nodded slowly, seeming to understand what Nino meant and shrugged as he walked past him, their shoulders brushing lightly.

  
"Just curious," Ohno replied before walking off towards the nearest bus stop. Nino followed after, just in time to see their bus arrive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Ohno gazed outside the bus window, his mind in a confused, messy whirl. He had absolutely no idea what had come over him during that dinner with Mei. And what had unnerved him was not the fact that his mother had deliberately paired him up with Mei for the night, but the fact that Nino was seeing a girl that he had no idea about. And something about the possibility dating someone else just creeps and crawls unpleasantly under his skin.

  
Wait.

  
Wait. Just. A. Minute. Ohno paused in his train of thoughts.

  
Why in the world was he worried about who Nino was dating in the first place? Was it any of his business at all? And 'someone else' ? Someone else other than whom?  He shook his head lightly, as if trying to shake those thoughts out of existence.

  
Just then he felt a light pressure on his left shoulder, jolting him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Nino resting his head on his shoulder, his eyes closed in a peaceful, fitful sleep. Soon, he nudged Nino out of his sleep, pointing out to him that his stop was near. Nino grumbled lightly but nodded as he shuffled tiredly out of the bus and headed home.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
_Nino sat on a swing in a playground, basking in the cool air that hung around him. It was dark around him, but he could feel the dawning of a new day creeping near in about an hour or so. His chubby fingers grabbed unto the chains the held the swing seat, leaning back a little to let his bottom pivot his body lightly on the swing. He took a deep breath, inhaling the cool, fresh air of the early morning, closing his eyes to enjoy the morning breeze blowing upon his face. From behind his closed eyes he could sense that the day was getting slightly brighter. He was about to sit up when a warm pair of hands held his head in place from behind him. He stayed still, his eyes still closed as he felt a few strands of hair tickling his neck. He soon felt a firm pair of lips kissing him softly and tenderly. It felt sweet like honey, and yet he could almost taste the fiery passion in that kiss. His eyes flew open in surprise._

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
The shrill alarm clock rang loudly in NIno's bedroom. He groaned as he stretched and glanced at the time. He slipped out of bed to get ready for work. He stood in the mirror, staring at his lips as he felt the dream return to him. It was a weird dream- getting kissed by someone he did not know.  But what was peculiar about this dream was that it felt so real. To the extent that he could almost taste the kiss even as he was getting dressed. It had... a distinct flavour to it- he was confident that someone had eaten something before kissing him. But the flavour was indescribable- somewhere between mix of spices and honey. Chilli and sugar. Nino shook his head amusedly at his thoughts.

  
"Chilli and sugar? Honestly? I really have been working too hard lately," he thought as he cooked his breakfast, "but it was perhaps the most restful sleep I've had in a while."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Eh? So... we're changing a little today?" Michiyo asked.

  
"Nino-kun can be said to be as familiar with our chocolates as you now, so I think it'd be good if he's familiar with other operations of our shop too, such as serving coffee, taking orders from seated customers and all," Jun explained, "Michiyo-chan, your turn will come soon."

  
"But since I was first, shouldn't I..." Michiyo wondered.

  
"I insisted on it," Nino spoke as he patted Michiyo lightly on the shoulder, giving her a light wink. Michiyo blinked, completely confused.

"Erm, okay.. so I'll be managing the counter by myself?" Michiyo replied uncertainly.

Jun looked at her in surprise. "What? No. Sho-kun and Nino-kun are just switching places! Sho-kun will take Nino's place behind the counter and work with you.  So,"he then turned to Sho, "please do your best today with Michiyo-chan."

  
"Oh definitely," Sho said, smiling politely at Michiyo, who beamed back before giving Nino an incredulous look.

Nino returned to the break room to change into the barista's uniform.

  
"I wonder if it's possible to use chilli in sweets.." Nino wondered.

  
"I can try!" a cheery voice replied.

Nino jumped to see a very excited Aiba staring right at him.

  
"You scared me, Aiba-cchi!" Nino exclaimed, whacking Aiba lightly with his towel.

  
"But Nino-kun, I don't mind trying to discover what kind of chocolates can be produced with a little chilli. Thanks so much for the idea~" Aiba said before dashing off to the kitchen.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you! Please come again!" Michiyo flashed her mega-watt smile as she handed a customer his bag of chocolates.  Sho grinned over at her as he handed her a list of orders from a customer in front of them. Behind them, Nino held up a pot of hot coffee and sauntered over towards a customer, nodding politely at her as he poured coffee into her cup.

  
"Nino-san seems to be doing well, don't you think?" Sho asked as she passed him by. Michiyo shot a glance over at Nino, who was soon engaged in a short, friendly conversation with the lady in front of him.

  
"He seems very popular among the ladies," Michiyo commented, "but I'm not so sure about that certain person seated just a short distance away from him..."

  
Sho raised an eyebrow as he glanced around Nino, only to see Ohno sitting a short distance away, staring squarely and intesnsely at Nino from his sketchbook.

  
"You think he's sketching? " Sho asked as he took out five extra dark chocolate infusions.

  
"Erm, quite the opposite actually," . Michiyo replied with a smirk as she parked the chocolates in a small box," I sense something else... something a little short of murderous intent. And he may or may not be conscious of himself giving that look."

  
"Wow, Michiyo-chan,  you sure know a lot about these things," Sho commented.

  
"Just a little," she replied, giving him a meaningful smile before handing over the order to a waiting customer.

  
Soon enough Ohno blinked hurriedly, as if realising what he had been doing,  and quickly resumed sketching. Nino looked over at him to see him bent over his book,  focusing on guiding the pencil on paper.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Huh? Again?" Michiyo asked.

  
"Well,I couldn't talk about it the last time so it's only right that I ask today," Nino reasoned. Sho and Aiba raised an eyebrow as they watched Nino.

  
"Nino, you really are asking Michiyo-chan out, aren't you?" Aiba said.

  
"But.. that won't make sense. What about Oh-"Sho was about to ask when Jun tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump as he took in Jun's messy black curls that he had yet to get used to.

  
"I would like you to do me a favour, Sho-san," Jun spoke slowly, his voice dripping with small traces of venom, "ask your boyfriend to quickly get me something for my hair to straighten it out or I'm most definitely wringing his neck."

  
Sho stood, where he was, stunned. He slowly looked at Aiba, who hurried out to the nearest hair salon. Nino took advantage of the commotion and snuck Michiyo out of the shop.

They ended up in Nino's favourite hamburger joint.

  
"So... erm..." Nino started as he fiddled with his soda. Seeing that Nino was unexpectedly at a loss for words, Michiyo decided to prompt him to guide him along.

  
"Is this about Ohno-san?" Michiyo asked.

Nino looked up, genuinely surprised. "How do you know?!" he asked. Michiyo simply laughed and slurped on her drink.

  
"Both of you are quite easy to read, really," Michiyo replied as she remembered seeing Ohno staring after Nino that afternoon.

  
"Yeah, about him," Nino said, taking a deep breath as he continued, "I don't know what is with him. Or me."

Michiyo looked at him curiously. "Elaborate," she said.

  
"Well, remember our dinner yesterday? Nino replied, "I found him waiting for me in a nearby alley soon after you left."

Michiyo stared straight at Nino, blinking in surprise. She had her own conjectures about Ohno, but for him to actually wait for Nino, and in a dark alleyway too was..

  
"Moreover," Nino continued, "he had mistaken you for my girlfriend last night. He commented that you were cute," he added.

Michiyo coughed before hiding her face behind her hands, laughing heartily into her palms just as their food arrived.

  
"What?!" Nino demanded as he ate.

  
"If you're about to ask what I think you're going to ask, yes. He's kind of interested in you," Michiyo answered cheekily.

Nino paused eating and looked up at her. "Seriously?" he asked.

  
"I said, he's interested in you. I did not say that he's attracted to you," Michiyo clarified before eating.

  
"I didn't say anything about that!" Nino protested indignantly, "but aside from that, he is a little queer. For a start, someone like him taking the bus is already weird enough when he can have a car. And then there is the fact that he happens to take the same bus as me every time. And remember him telling his date that he had 'forgotten his car' ?"

Michiyo paused as she tried to fix the pieces together.

  
"So that means," she concluded, 'he either has a great passion for saving the environment and he wants to reduce his ecological footprint by not taking private transport at all," she rolled her eyes lightly at that possibility, "or he's really interested in getting to know you."

  
"I don't know. And something about his date bothers me," Nino commented, "she seemed barely interested in what he is interested in what he likes."

  
Michiyo tilted up her head curiously, signalling him to explain.

  
"For instance, he likes fishing but she seems to show lack of interest in that," Nino said, "but she did seem vaguely interested that he likes art."

  
"I think what is more interesting here, Nino-san," Michiyo spoke in a slightly teasing tone, "is how you've come to know about what Ohno-san likes."

  
"Wh-w-what?! It's nothing special, really!" Nino rebutted, slightly annoyed, "I just happen to see that he likes drawing and he likes fishing, that's all!"

  
"Whatever you say, Nino-san," Michiyo sang as she picked at a small chunk of hamburger on her plate, "so what exactly are you getting at?"

  
Nino slumped in his seat and shrugged, "I don't know, Michiyo-chan, but something about Ohno-san and his date just didn't feel right yesterday. I mean, he could have found someone who likes what he likes, right?"

  
Michiyo narrowed her eyes at him. "So you like fishing, huh?"

  
Nino looked down dejectedly at his plate. "No... I get seasick so long as I set foot in a boat... it might seem that Ohno-san is perhaps INTERESTED in me, but it never makes sense why. We are just... too different. Ever thought that way before?"

  
"Well.. a million times, though it was not about me," Michiyo replied shyly, her voice trailing off. She took a deep breath before continuing.

  
"I think you sort of know that I have had a one-sided crush on Sho-san, right?" she asked. Nino grinned widely and nodded.

  
"I remember when I first heard that Sho-san and Aiba-san were dating. I was so surprised," she confessed, "I had honestly thought that I would have been a better match because we both share a love for reading and good food. But Aiba-san... was so different from him. Sho-san was more intellectual in nature, always reading two newspapers before coming to work and one more during lunch break. But Aiba-san was more.. well.. playful and definitely more cheery. Both of them are so different, I couldn't understand why they liked each other to bits."

  
"So... what made you more accepting of their relationship?" Nino asked.

  
The young woman breathed softly as she looked outside. "I wonder... Is it that excited glimpse of sunshine that I see in Sho-san's eyes whenever Aiba-san appears? Or is it that wry and slightly excited smile that he gives me whenever he knows Aiba-san had been up to something? Sho-san just seemed so much happier around him.. it makes me quite happy too," she commented dreamily before turning to Nino, "and interestingly, Nino-san, I've seen that same spark in you too... whenever you see Ohno-san walk in through that door."

  
Nino flushed lightly. "You cannot be serious," Nino retorted as he sipped on his soda.

  
Michiyo grinned. "Oh, and it even stays after he is gone. It's as if he could make every coffee spill you make feel like mini-showers of blessings or something." When both of them were done laughing, Michiyo looked at Nino seriously.

  
"I think both of you are interested in each other, I'm not too sure about Ohno-san, but I observe that you are just uncertain about the extent of your interest," she said, "so why not simply ask for his number so that you two can hang out casually every now and then as friends?"

  
"But how am I sure that I'm not feeling.. erm... er.. something else?" Nino questioned. Michiyo chuckled softly.

  
"I think you'll know in due time whether it is something else or not," she advised before finishing the last of her hamburger, "and because you consulted me today, you're paying for me. Consultation fees."

  
"You are an expensive consultant," Nino grumbled light-heartedly.

  
"I promise to treat you to beer when you two start dating," Michiyo teased with a playful glint in her eye.

  
Little did they know, someone was watching them from outside the shop.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"So, Ohno-san," Nino greeted him cheerfully behind the counter," what will it be today?"

  
Ohno grinned and pointed at one dark, round ball of chocolate with white coconut shavings on top. "I'll have five of these, please, but I want them freshly prepared and nicely-wrapped- it's meant to be a gift."

Nino nodded and scribbled down on the post-it note. "That will be five Dark Mocha Truffles with Coconut Shavings to be packed...And when will you need it?" he asked.

  
"This evening at 5pm. Just beep me when you have it freshly prepared," Ohno replied.

  
"Okay, then may I have your contact details-"

  
"Ninomiya-san, you already have my card," Ohno pointed out. Nino flushed lightly and nodded.

  
"Then.. we'll have it ready for you. Do you want any special message to go with the gift? " Nino enquired.

  
"Yes please," Ohno spoke, sounding slightly tired as if that special message was precisely what was draining him, "Mei-chan, I look forward to having you as part of the family some day. Please take care of Satoshi."

  
Nino felt his heart clench painfully as he wrote the message down with shaking fingers.

  
Michiyo pursed her lips as she watched Nino stick the post-it note on the counter behind him and nodded politely when Ohno left.

For the rest of the day, the spark that Michiyo had observed so many times was gone from Nino's eyes.


	5. Praline of Passion

Ohno sighed as he stepped out of the shop and whipped out his phone, looking at the texts that his mother had sent him.  
  
"Satoshi,  
I need you to do me a favour and buy Mei-chan some chocolates.  
She has helped me recently for a small project and I want to thank her for her help.  
Also, request a special message to be written.  
'Mei-chan, I look forward to having you as part of the family some day. Please take care of Satoshi.'  
  
Thank you."  
  
Ohno frowned to himself like he did when he first received the message. "Part of the family"?! Just when was it decided that Mei was going to be his fiancé?! He sighed as he read his reply.  
  
"Mother,  
Are you seriously determined on putting Serizawa-san and I together? Because I think you are quite clear from your previous matchmaking schemes that it never really works."  
  
He could imagine his mother tutting away at his text when he saw her reply.  
  
"Oh please, Satoshi. You and I know that the Serizawa Group has influence over luxury hotel markets in Europe. And how very timely- we need to expand our own operations from Asia to Europe anyway. We need a solid, surefire cooperation with the Serizawa Group and what can be more foolproof than an engagement? Now stop idling and hurry with the chocolates- we are meeting her and her parents tonight! And don't you dare buy some cheap chocolates- those from Choco La Vie will do."  
  
Ohno recalled raising his eyebrows in total surprise. It was only after one date and somehow it was decided it was already time to meet her parents. He sighed- he was not going to risk invoking the wrath of his parents on him.  
  
But what had bothered him the most was the slightly hurt look that Nino was giving him as he recited the note that his mother had sent Mei. He took a taxi and headed back home.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Nino-kun?" Sho called, poking a motionless Nino on the shoulder.  
  
Michiyo rolled her eyes and poked him in the neck, which elicited a startled jump. He looked up to see a confused customer looking at him.  
  
"Are you okay, Ninomiya-san?" the customer asked.  
  
"Oh! Erm, yes! Thank you!" Nino bowed apologetically before continuing his work. Michiyo looked up at the clock and gave Sho a worried look.  
  
"You think he remembered the chocolates? It's close to 4pm already." Michiyo asked.  
  
"I think you had better inform Jun on his behalf," Sho said. Michiyo hurried with the order to the kitchen, while Sho took him aside.  
  
"Nino, do you need the rest of the day off? We can ask Jun-kun," Sho advised.  
  
"No.. No it's fine," Nino declined, "I need to process a reserved order-"  
  
"Which you have forgotten and Michiyo-chan had to inform Jun-kun on your behalf," Sho cut in. Nino looked up in surprise as he saw Michiyo return from the kitchen.  
  
"You can tell Ohno-san that the chocolates will be ready for his collection," Michiyo informed.  
  
With a slightly shaken look on his face, he took his mobile phone and started to text.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Ohno groaned as he stepped into his car. It had been a long while since he last drove. And if not for the fact that he HAD to meet Mei's parents tonight, he probably would have been more comfortable with a cab. Just then, his phone beeped. He looked at it to see that it's a text from an unsaved number.  
  
"Ohno Satoshi-san,  
  
This is Ninomiya Kazunari from Choco la Vie. I'll like to inform you that your order will be available for collection at 5pm sharp. Please remember to collect it later.  
  
Thank you for coming to Choco la Vie."  
  
Ohno's heart skipped at the thought of meeting Nino again. Perhaps, in some way, he might be able to see what was hurting him. After all, they were...  
  
Ohno paused. He didn't know what to call him and Nino. Friends? Maybe they were a little short of that.. perhaps more of acquaintances. Yeah, that'd be right.  
  
5pm approached quickly and Ohno pushed open the door to the chocolate shop and looked around, only to find that Nino was not at the counter, but "Michiyo" and another man were busying themselves around. Deciding to wait a little for Nino to appear, he took a vacant seat and observed the woman who was with Nino the previous night. She seemed to be a cheerful person, although not as much as the lanky guy who beckoned her into the kitchen from time to time. From the way she served chocolates he could tell she was rather efficient and quick in her thinking.  
  
"I wonder if she's Ninomiya's type..." his thoughts were interrupted when his phone vibrated. It was his mother.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Hello, Satoshi-kun. Remember the chocolates and please do dress sensibly. We are going for a nice casual dinner with Mei-chan's parents at their hotel in Harajuku. And bring your car- Mei-chan was ... commenting about you sending her home in a taxi," his mother rattled off mercilessly.  
  
He sighed and hung up, stopping by the front of the counter. The young woman looked up at him.  
  
"Ah! You must be Ohno-san!" she said and hurried off to the kitchen. The man beside her looked up at him curiously before giving him a warm smile and proceeding to serve coffee to one of the guests seated by the windows.  
  
"Here we go, Ohno-san! Your Dark Chocolate Truffles with Coconut Shavings~"Michiyo chirped, handing over an elaborate paper bag containing a small box wrapped carefully in black and gold.  
  
"As expected of one of the top chocolate shops in the area- even the gift wrapping is so classy," Ohno praised giving the woman an amused grin.  
  
"Why thank you, sir. We hope to see you again," she replied and gave a light bow before resuming her duties. Ohno was about to walk out when he turned back to the counter and approached Michiyo again.  
  
"Excuse me, but where is Ninomiya-san? He was here just now when I came to order..." Ohno asked.  
  
"Ninomiya-san is not in the shop at the moment," she replied," he has taken the rest of the day off."  
  
Ohno was slightly surprised, but nodded slowly as he muttered his thanks and stepped slowly away from the shop into his car.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Nino slumped on the sofa, game controller in hand as his eyes focused themselves on Mario jumping on the huge television screen in front of him. Sho had demanded that he took the rest of the day off and return the next day for work. Jun was a little apprehensive about it until Michiyo had pointed out that Nino nearly melted a handful of chocolates because he was feeling faint. He felt bad for letting them take on the rest of the shift, but decided to make it up to Sho and Michiyo some other day. Presently, he felt like having some cup ramen... only to find that he ran out. Giving a sigh, he shuffled his way down, passing by a small paper bag that Aiba had handed him. He paused in his steps, looking at it.  
  
"Nino-kun!" Aiba called just before he left, "please try this! It's a first try, so don't expect too much of it, alright?" Aiba said.  
  
Nino peered curiously in the back and pulled out a small box containing five newly created chocolates. The dark chocolates were shaped like small scallop shells, and Nino could make out the crushed gold leaves sprinkled on top of it, along with something red.  
  
"Chilli powder?" he wondered as he took a bite. Within the next five seconds he gave a cough and started dashing to the kitchen, desperately looking for water.  
  
Coughing, he looked at the sticky note pasted on the front of the bag.  
  
"Nino-kun! I call this the "Praline of Passion", made from dark chocolate and light sprinkles of chilli powder! How is it? "  
  
Nino grimaced as he fanned his mouth. "Too much chilli," he thought and went out. He needed his cup noodles and some beer more than anything else right now.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Mrs. Ohno, I hope our food here is to your liking," Mrs. Serizawa spoke sweetly as the waiter served up several French dishes. Ohno Satoshi tried his best not to fidget in his seat. It might be have said to be a "casual dinner", but he had never felt more tense in his entire life. He could feel his father patting his back lightly from time to time as he spoke about their future collaborations together. He could hear his mother talking gaily with Mei's, discussing their future together as family. He could see Mei giving him a charming smile every now and then, but somehow he just did not feel like going with his parents' plan for the reason that it was good for the company. He looked down at his plate with slight disdain, poking at his food slowly while pretending to be attentive. His eyes wandered to the bag of chocolates that sat beside Mei's plate. After pondering for a short while, he took out his mobile phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Nino was strolling around the supermarket, his trolley half-filled with small cups of instant ramen and beer. He strode around slowly, looking out for anything he might find useful and suddenly he heard his name called.  
  
"Nino-kun! Nino-kun!" a familiar voice rang and suddenly he felt a heavy thump on the his left shoulder. He winced in pain and turned to see that it was only Aiba.  
  
"Oi, Masak- oh! Nino-kun! Are you better now?" Sho called, following up behind Aiba,  
  
"I was feeling better until your boyfriend slapped a pound of iron on my left shoulder," Nino replied drily while massaging his shoulder. Suddenly, his phone beeped. He looked at it to see it was a message.  
  
"Are you okay?" it read, "I couldn't find you at the shop today."  
  
"Ne, Nino-kun," Sho spoke, dragging an overly-excited Aiba (who was trying to peek over at Nino's message) away, "we need to go soon. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"What? Sho-chan, we have yet to see his-"  
  
"It's none of our business, Masaki," Sho cut in.  
  
"Mou!" Aiba sulked.  
  
"Do you honestly think I would show it to you? Especially after your murder attempt with your chocolates?" Nino added.  
  
Aiba cast puppy dog eyes at Sho, "Nino-kun is mean!" Nino took the chance and slipped away before Aiba could use his puppy eyes on him.  
  
Ohno glanced at his phone, watching the screen blink to reveal a message from Nino.  
  
"I'm fine. I will be working tomorrow," the message read.  
  
Ohno pouted lightly at the message. It was so short an rather... impersonal. Casting a careful glance at his parents and Mei's, he typed in his reply.  
  
"That's good. I was a little concerned when I did not see you at the shop this evening. I will see you around then."  
Nino read Ohno's text with a light smile on his face. Sure, he had no idea what he was doing with his date, sending her chocolates even though he did not appear to like her much. But it felt rather.. pleasant to know that Ohno was concerned about him. With a light, satisfied grin, he stepped outside the supermarket and was greeted with a gust of wind sprinkling raindrops onto his face.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Oh dear, it's raining!" Mei exclaimed as she strode to the sheltered waiting area outside the hotel.  
  
"Oh, do not worry. Satoshi-kun?" Mrs. Ohno called, turning to her son, "I trust that you will escort Mei-chan for the rest of the evening?"  
  
Ohno gave his sheepish, apologetic grin.  
  
"I'm afraid not tonight, mother. Something cropped up in the office," he lied, "and it's quite urgent. Maybe some other time."  
  
Mrs. Ohno smiled nervously at Mr. Serizawa, who presently laughed and patted his wife and daughter affectionately on their shoulders.  
  
"You see? Satoshi-san here is incredibly hardworking- even in the rain so heavy as this, he would rush to the office to take care of his work. Mei-chan, you have lots to learn from him," Mr. Serizawa said.  
  
"It's nice to have such a diligent, dutiful son-in-law! Wouldn't you agree, dear?" Mrs. Serizawa praised, and Ohno grinned and took his leave. It was only when he entered his car did he realise he had held his breath as he left the place. That dinner was the most uneasy one he had ever been to. He was only too glad to drive around and give himself the rest of the night off.  
  
Ohno drove onto the streets, following the roads carefully amidst the pouring rain. He sighed as he cruised through the blur of the city around him, the flashes of red and orange passing him by. As his car came to a halt at a junction, he spotted a familiar figure from the corner of his eye.

Nino had stayed in shelter for quite a while now, cursing himself silently for not bringing an umbrella.  
  
"Never mind," he thought, "it's getting late. I'll just run in the rain." With a deep breath, he rushed towards the bus stop opposite him, feeling the raindrops pelting on his back like wet needles. Just when he reached the bus stop, he felt a car horn sound several times behind him. He turned to see a navy blue car pull up just behind him. Nino frowned lightly as he squinted through the car window. The car window was lowered slowly, revealing Ohno's concerned face.

"Hop in! I'll send you back home!" Ohno called worriedly. Nino froze in surprise, but hurried to the car, apologising for wetting the car seat as Ohno drove off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"... thanks for sending me back. I'm sorry for troubling you," Nino spoke as the car stopped just outside Nino's apartment.  
  
"It's alright, really. I'm glad that you're feeling well enough to go grocery shopping and then run in the rain," Ohno joked.  
  
Nino chuckled. "Would you come in for coffee? I ought to thank you for sending me back," he asked. Ohno grinned and follow Nino into his home.  
  
Nino's home, Ohno thought, was quite small, but rather comfortable for Nino himself. He could see stacks of games for different consoles standing beside the television.  
  
"Ohno-san, take a seat by the sofa. Do you mind if I eat as well? I have yet to eat my dinner," Nino called as he brought Ohno's coffee over.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem at all. Go ahead," Ohno said.  
  
"It's just some cup ramen. I won't be long," Nino replied as he walked back into the kitchen. Ohno sipped his coffee and relaxed on the sofa, giving a sigh. That was perhaps the only time of the day he could just relax without worrying about the Serizawas' impression of him. He could understand the benefits that come if they do collaborate together in the future, but ... marriage? What kind of a family does arranged marriages in this time and age anyway?  
  
"Ohno-san? Ohno-san?"  
  
Ohno was jolted out of his thoughts as he looked up at Nino. Nino had a kittenish smile on his lips.  
  
"Sorry, I was just wondering if you were okay. You were spacing out so much, you know," Nino spoke as he set down his cup ramen on the coffee table in front of them. Ohno gave a sheepish smile in return and watched Nino eat his cup ramen. There was something about Nino eating the cup ramen that he could not put a finger to. Was it the food? Or was it just the way Nino looks when he eats it?  
  
Nino could feel that Ohno was staring at him, and looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Um.. Nino-san... can I have cup ramen as well?" Ohno asked.  
  
Nino could not help but burst into fits of laughter. Ohno looked at him, confused.  
  
"You should have said so earlier! I have plenty in the kitchen. Come along now and take your pick!" Nino replied, wheezing in laughter as he led a pouting Ohno to the kitchen.  
  
"What? Is it strange for me to eat cup ramen?" Ohno asked.  
  
"Well, considering that you are a CEO of a major company, I think you're more accustomed to food from top-mark restaurants," Nino said.  
  
"Well, I've never really eaten such things before," Ohno explained as he added hot water to his cup ramen. Nino looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Never? Seriously?" Nino asked.  
  
"I've always had someone at home cooking for me," Ohno explained, "so I've never really tried any convenience food."  
  
Nino grinned playfully at him. "Oh? Well then, I must be honoured to witnessing you having your first ever cup ramen then," Nino teased.  
  
"Oh shut up," Ohno retorted as he took a slurp on the noodles.  
  
The taste of cup ramen was nothing like that of noodles he had eaten in his life. And compared to that dinner with his family and the Serizawas', Ohno had never felt more relaxed and at ease. Maybe it was because of their absence at the moment, or maybe it was because... he felt very comfortable around Nino.  
  
He looked around and realised that in such a small apartment which was nothing like his own, he had never felt more at home. And at times like this he earnestly wished that he could stay in that small, cosy apartment for a long long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SORRY FOR THE LAAAAAAAAATE UPDATE! >


	6. Macadamia Dynamite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE (AGAIN)  
> Buuuuuut, I made it slightly longer to make up for it. :D  
> I'm having some inspiration from the ice-skating thing so look forward to the next one! * ^^ *

"Eh?! Seriously?!" Nino laughed as Ohno chatted about his days in college over cans of beer.  
  
"Yeah, Vodka was really too much for me," Ohno said, "and yet to impress that girl I liked, I had to keep downing some more. In the end it became a complete disaster."  
  
Nino grinned mischievously. "Got laid by someone else?"  
  
"Well no," Ohno laughed, "but my stomach couldn't take it anymore so I just... yeah."  
  
That sent Nino into fits of laughter. "You did NOT!" he said as he wheezed while laughing, and Ohno chuckled along with him.  
  
"No kidding. That must have been the most embarrassing night of my life. I think I dirtied more than just her skirt," Ohno said.  
  
"Technically,your stomach acid is strong enough to clean toilets, so I think it wasn't so bad," Nino teased.  
  
"Shut up and drink your beer," Ohno retorted playfully while sipping on his own.  
  
"Ahh..." Nino sighed as he stretched out beside Ohno, "it's been a long while since I've actually felt so relaxed."  
  
"You weren't relaxed before? Even with like a whole shelf full of video games?" Ohno asked.  
  
"Well, video games are one thing" Nino replied with a light chuckle, "but relaxing with a friend over beer and total nonsense is another. I'm quite a lonely man, actually."  
  
Ohno looked at him. "Not even friends from college?" he asked.  
  
"Most of them are married and are hence VERY busy," Nino joked, "and then there's me with my controllers and guitar."  
  
"You play the guitar?" Ohno asked as he watched Nino stand up to fetch his instrument.  
  
"Well, I write songs and I play them," Nino replied, "I even wrote one for my mom quite a while ago. For her birthday."  
  
"... Can I hear that song?" Ohno prepped as her sipped on his beer. Nino grinned at him.  
  
"You're kidding, right? Mom?" Nino joked as he sat down beside him, "hmm, I'll play something else."  
  
Ohno smiled, satisfied as he watched Nino's fingers strum the guitar, producing a playful tune, and watched him in great awe as he heard Nino's melodious voice filling the room.  
  
 _"恥ずかしいから、  
君には暗号で送る事にきめたんだ。　そうしよう。  
ヒ ントはそうだな。  
“好きだよ”とかそんなかっこいい言葉じゃない。  
  
Because it's embarrassing,  
I decided to send this to you in code. Let's do it like that.  
As for a hint,  
It's not as cool of a phrase as "I like you" or something.  
"_  
  
Before long, the older man found himself swaying a little to the catchy tune and rhythm. The music soothed him greatly, and for the moment he had forgotten about the horribly tense dinner meeting he had just hours ago. Being with Nino relaxed him so much, be it his presence,his voice or his expert musical talents.  
  
 _"これから、どうなっていくんだ？？  
そんなのわかんないけど、  
全然不安じゃないんだよ。  
君の笑顔が何よりの答えだから。  
解読出来たんだ。だったならば、  
最後にもう一つ伝えないこと、それは...  
  
What are you going to do from now??  
I don't know,  
But I'm not worried at all.  
Because more that anything, your smile is the answer.  
You've finished decoding. If that's the case,  
There's one more thing I haven't told you, and that is..."_  
  
Nino ended his song with three strums of different chords before continuing his transition to a brilliant finish. Ohno gave him a loud applause as Nino bowed gracefully.  
  
"That was great! You wrote all that?" Ohno asked.  
  
Nino nodded as he sipped his beer.  
  
"But.. the end of the song..." Ohno paused as he tried to piece his question together, "there's the one more thing that wasn't said. What was it?"  
  
Nino stared squarely at him. "... Well... the song was meant to end like that, really."  
  
Ohno looked at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Seriously? But the three strums that followed..."  
  
"Oh that!" Nino chuckled, " that was..." he paused. He knew what those three strums mean, but to speak them right now would be... inappropriate.  
  
"That was... a secret! I'll tell you some other day, okay?" Nino said.  
  
Ohno gave a light pout. "You're no fun," He complained.  
  
"I think giving it away now would be even less fun," Nino replied, "plus, this is the title of the song. I'll tell you once you can decode what it means."  
  
Ohno frowned over at the title. It was a really strange one too- "1992*4 ##111"  
  
"Okay, I'll allow you to stay for the night, since I can't have you drunk-driving," Nino announced as he stood up, "feel free to take the bed, I'm fine with the couch."  
  
Ohno looked up in surprise, "No I shouldn't-"  
  
"It's fine. I usually spend most of my nights here after a video game marathon anyway," Nino said as he made himself comfortable on the couch.  
  
"It's not that," Ohno said as he scratched his head sleepily, "I find it hard to sleep without a bolster."  
  
Nino paused as he looked around in his bedroom. True enough, he did not have a bolster- just a single bed with one pillow and a blanket. He did not have a spare futon either. Now that he thought about it, he had not expected any guests to stay over at his place. He glanced over at the couch to see three huge square cushions sitting in a row.  
  
"Well, I have an idea..."Nino said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Dear, what are you doing?"Mr. Ohno asked as he watched his wife prepare a stack of documents in their room.  
"I'm making sure Satoshi does not forget about his duty as heir to our corporation," Mrs. Ohno replied sharply as she picked up the phone and dailed a number.  
  
"Good evening,"she greeted sweetly on the phone,"I would like to book two plane tickets...yes, Ohno Satoshi and Serizawa Mei. Date of departure... The meeting would be next month on the 19th, so let's make it 17th of June. It'll allow them to settle a little. Yes... "  
  
"Nino-san? This is your idea?" Ohno asked as he watched Nino fluffed up two small cushions on his single bed. He held up the pillow on his bed and tossed it over to Ohno.  
  
"You can cuddle with this, while I cuddle with this," Nino said he hugged one of the square pillows and huddled against the wall, giving his guest ample space to sleep on.  
  
"No no, it's fine.. I can-" Ohno was about to protest when Nino interrupted him.  
  
"Will you hurry up? It's cold tonight after the rain, you know! I might freeze!" Nino grumbled.  
  
Ohno nodded and slipped under the warm covers of Nino's bed. The blanket was something he particularly liked. It was... furry. And really soft. It was almost like he was cuddling with a cat. He hugged the pillow close to him and slept, allowing the warmth of the pillow, blankets and Nino's back to lull him to a very deep sleep.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
_Ohno jogged around in the morning, looking around for someone. He could feel the fresh air rush through his lungs as the excitement of meeting that person filled his being. He finally found him- sitting on a swing with a carefree smile on his face, his head lolling back as he relaxed on the swing, taking in the fresh air like he was. He trudged carefully behind the man, as that cat-like smile grew more and more recognisable as he neared him. Ohno grinned and took his lover's head into his hands.  
  
"Nino..." he whispered and kissed him tenderly on the lips, letting the fresh morning air and his lover's lips fill him._

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Ohno awoke with a jolt, his eyes flying open. The first thing that caught his attention was the fact that Nino's face was less than an inch away from his. Somehow the pillow he had hugged had landed up behind his back, and in place of his pillow, his arms were cuddling Nino. He noted that Nino's cushion had ended up right between their feet at the end of the bed. Ohno froze stiffly and attempted to extract himself away from Nino, who simply whined in his sleep and latched himself on to one of Ohno's arms.  
  
"Don't...Cold..." nino mumbled softly in his sleep. Ohno tried his best to hold back a giggle at the cute scene before him. He looked at the Mario clock beside Nino. It was only about 5 am in the morning. He relaxed on the bed and allowed himself to rest a little more with Nino clinging on to his arm. he closed his eyes as he felt himself fall asleep, just like his occupied arm.  
  
Hours, later, Nino grinned in his sleep. His feet felt a little cold but it was warm cuddling up against his pillow. He snuggled against his pillow until he felt something tap his shoulder gently.  
  
"Nino-san..." his pillow spoke.  
  
Nino's eyes blinked open, his face flushing bright red as he caught himself just centimetres away from kissing Ohno on the mouth.  
  
"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Nino apologised profusely as he unwound his arms from around Ohno and sat up.  
  
"It's okay... it was cold after all..." Ohno replied as he sat on the bed, scratching his head, unsure about what to do.  
  
"Wow, I really am troublesome in bed, huh... now THIS is embarrassing..." Nino murmured.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Ohno commented helpfully, "we did not ruin our clothes or the bedsheets with puke."  
  
With another fit of laughter, they slipped off the bed and started preparing breakfast.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Nino surprised his colleagues at Choco La Vie when Ohno's car pulled up right in front of the entrance.  
  
"Want to come in?" Nino asked.  
  
"Yes, please. I'll have a little coffee before I go. Thanks for putting me up at your apartment again," Ohno said as he stepped in after Nino.  
  
"Welcome to... Nino-san?" Michiyo paused in her greeting in surprise as she watched the pair enter. Even Sho was blinking in surprise over his coffee.  
  
"Ohno-san here wants some coffee," Nino announced as he slid behind the counter and prepared for work. Michiyo turned to Ohno, flashing him a charming smile before taking down his order and leaving the coffee serving to Sho and heading to the storeroom.  
  
"You didn't, did you?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't what?" Nino asked back.  
  
"I am not about to say it aloud during working hours because it is highly inappropriate to a great degree," she replied matter-of-factly. Nino finally understood what she was referring to and blushed so hard that it put those cranberries to shame.  
  
"What?! No! We're not even together... yet!" Nino protested. "Regrettably," he added in his thoughts.  
  
"Then why did he.." Michiyo started, then remembered that customers would be pouring in soon," never mind. Tell me later. Every dirty detail. For now, we have to hurry." With the unique swish of her ponytail, she headed back out and Nino followed soon after.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Since that day, Ohno had almost become a permanent fixture at Choco La Vie during his lunch hours, hanging out with Nino and his colleagues as casual, happy friends. While Jun had strictly warned Nino about speaking to Ohno and forgetting about working, he allowed Ohno to stay behind during their own break time for a short chat with Nino.  
  
Not that Nino's working hours left Ohno too lonely and bored anyway- Michiyo and Sho often find him rather busy at his usual table. Some days, he could be sketching away in his sketchbook, giving Nino a watchful eye from time to time. Some other days, he would be sitting with a fishing magazine and a cup of Americano. On his busier days he would be seen with his phone, making a few calls before resuming his work on his laptop."  
  
"Choco La Vie is now his second office, I tell you!" Sho whispered as they cleaned the countertops one day.  
  
"I think it's his third- his apartment probably has one as well. And technically speaking, he has the money to make this his office..." Michiyo replied.  
  
"And if you don't want that, you might want to serve his coffee ASAP," Jun interrupted the pair, gesturing to the coffee machine beside them, "and before you complain that it's lunchtime, Nino-kun is already buying us our lunches so you have no excuse to skive."  
  
"Yes sir," Michiyo said with a sigh as she hurried the coffee over to Ohno.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Do you know that it's June now?!" Aiba asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, and your point is?" Jun asked while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's Nino-kun's birthday on the 17th!" Aiba announced excitedly.  
  
"Oh right! What shall we do for him?" Michiyo joined in the discussion, now excited about the event, and even Ohno had looked up from his fishing magazine.  
  
"I'm thinking... a party. A barbecue party! How about that?" Aiba suggested.  
  
"So long as you don't spike the birthday boy's food with chilli like you did with the chocolates..." Sho teased.  
  
"Mou, will I ever live that down?!" Aiba complained, pouting cutely at his boyfriend.  
  
"Well, Nino-san won't let you, really," Michiyo said, "that was too spicy, even for me! I consider it quite the murder attempt!"  
  
Ohno watched the exchange take place and grinned as he turned to his laptop, watching as news of the International Tourism Convention surfaced before him. His eyes skipped away from the screen as the conversation when on about Nino's party. He wouldn't want to miss it for the world.  
  
"But where though? I think the beach is a good place," Sho said.  
  
"The beach is good for what?" Nino's voice asked from the doorway. Everyone froze as they turned to see him standing by the entrance with their lunches.  
  
"A... A barbecue lunch!" Aiba spoke hurriedly, trying to save the surprise, "me and Sho want to go out on a barbecue date soon! Didn't we, Sho-chan?"  
  
"Ah yes yes, so we were wondering if we should have it at a beach or something," Sho played along the best he could. Nino eyed the group with suspicion before bringing their bentos cautiously to the counter.  
  
"Anyhow, I think it's time we have a short break. Let's go out somewhere this Saturday," Jun suggested.  
  
"The beach?" Aiba asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope," Nino said, "I get seasick easily."  
  
"But we're not even in the water! Then.. the amusement park!" Aiba prepped.  
  
This time, Sho and Michiyo shook their heads.  
  
"I'm.. um... uncomfortable with roller coasters," Michiyo confessed timidly.  
  
"Aiba-kun, remember what you told me about the last time you took Sho-kun to a roller coaster?" Jun reminded.  
  
"Ah.. that wasn't a pretty sight.." Aiba said.  
  
"How about ice-skating? I think it would garner the least complaints, considering that it's really hot outside nowadays," Michiyo said.  
  
"But I don't know how to ice-skate..." Sho said.  
  
"It's fine! Those who can skate can teach and coach those who can't!" Michiyo chirped before turning to Jun, "Matsumoto-san, I think it'll be a great idea to foster teamwork as we help each other along. I believe it is an important element in the service industry."  
  
"You have a point there," Jun replied thoughtfully, "and I know how to skate too. Well, if there are no objections, we will go ice-skating this Saturday."  
  
"Can I come along too?"  
  
Everyone turned to Ohno, who had asked out of the blue.  
  
"Actually," Ohno said, "I know one place we can try, and I do know how to skate too," Ohno explained.  
  
"You do?!" Nino asked in pleasant surprise.  
  
"Well, I learnt to ever since I was a kid, so it's not a problem," Ohno replied with a smile.  
  
"Well then, Ohno-san, Matsumoto-san and myself will be your ice-skating tutors this Saturday!" Michiyo said excitedly.  
  
"I'll contact my friend and tell him to book the whole-" Ohno stopped when he saw everyone's eyes widen like saucers,"I mean, I'll tell him to let us use the rink without charge..."  
  
"Oh, that'd be a great help! Sorry to have to trouble you, Ohno-san," Jun thanked him. Ohno grinned and started to whip out his phone, only to see that it's a missed call notification from his mother. There was also a message for him as well.  
  
"Come to the office now," it read.  
  
"Guys, I think I'll be off now. I'm being summoned to the office," Ohno said," but before that I think I'll get a chocolate fix. I need it."  
  
"Alright then," Nino said, "what will it be?"  
  
Ohno looked at the glass display case, looking at one curious looking chocolate that stood out among the rest- a ball of dark chocolate with bright red powder on it.  
  
"This one," he said, pointing to it.  
  
Nino looked at it in shock, looking up at Ohno.  
  
"You like spicy stuff? Because that contains chilli," Nino warned.  
  
"Oh, why not? It'll be good to take those to stay awake during work," Ohno joked.  
  
"Well, it's the Macadamia Dynamite," Nino recited, turning to look at Aiba and give him the 'it's your fault' look, "a dark chocolate truffle with a macadamia nut in it, with a sprinkle of chilli powder to give your that spice in life."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll have five of those," Ohno said, his card at the ready.  
  
"See you then, Ohno-san~" Michiyo waved and Nino grinned as he walked Ohno out.  
  
"Say, where's your car?" Nino asked when he did not see Ohno's car around.  
  
"I rarely drive, honestly," Ohno said, "it's too flashy for me. My parents gave it to me and told me to use it. Every now and then I take it for a short drive but I rather stay in public transport."  
  
"Because someone is driving you?" Nino joked.  
  
"Well, it's more of because of the fact that I like blending in with people as a normal person rather than 'behave' like a CEO," Ohno answered honestly, "I don't like being the centre of attention. Well, I'll have to get used to it when I take over as my father, but I want to be recognised as myself, and not just from the title propped up on my desk."  
  
Nino's heart swelled in admiration for Ohno. Behind all that glamour as one of the top CEOs in Japan, he was a down-to-earth man who simply does what he really likes to do, be it fishing (or reading about it), drawing and simply relaxing around people. As Ohno waved goodbye to him on the bus, he couldn't help but feel his own heart speed up twice as quickly. Because he realised that deep down inside, their worlds were not so different after all.  
  
Their worlds were possibly one and the same.  
  
On the bus, Ohno popped the chocolate in his mouth, wincing a little as he felt the effect of the chilli spread itself around in his mouth. But strangely enough, knowing that he would get to spend a lot of time with his friends (especially Nino) made him feel that it's one of the tastiest chocolates he had ever eaten. He wondered if he should get them for Nino's birthday present.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Ah, Satoshi, just in time!" Mrs. Ohno called just as her son walked in. Ohno could see Mei sitting on the sofa right next to his mother.  
  
"You called me, mother?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I believe you have seen the news about the International Tourism Convention that would be held in Paris in the coming weeks?" his mother asked.  
  
"I have read about them," he replied.  
  
"Good, good! Because you will be attending it with your father, just like Mei-chan here will with her father," his mother spoke excitedly, "while your father and Mei-chan's go on and on and on about work, do remember to take care of her should she get too bored."  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Ohno! Don't say so! I believe that I'm well able to keep myself amused," Mei insisted.  
  
"Don't stand on the ceremony, Mei-chan! We'll be family in the coming years," Ohno's mother assured her before turning back to her son.  
  
"Be ready to pack up your bags, because the convention might be starting on the 19th, but I need you to be there early in case of any delays," she instructed, "you will fly to Paris with Mei-chan on the 17th this month."  
  
Ohno froze. He was to be flying off to Paris on the 17th of June.  
  
On Nino's birthday.  
  
Memories of the Macadamia Dynamite he ate now returned like a sharp sting on his tongue as he felt the impact of the arrangement drop on him like a bomb shell.


	7. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the very rare times when my updates are on time. Haha.^^; Enjoy~

"Mother, I can't fly on the 17th of June. I have a friend's birthday to attend!" Ohno protested. His mother raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Friend? I don't recall that any of your college friends have his or her birthdays falling on the 17th of June," Mrs. Ohno said simply, "moreover, it is not at all a bother to send him or her a gift with a note, right?"

"But it just isn't the sa-" Ohno was about to protest when his mother held up a commanding hand to stop him.

"This convention is an extremely important event, Satoshi. And do you know what your father is planning to do? Introduce you to everyone as our new CEO and future heir of Ohno Group! As future heir, your connections are more than necessary!" Mrs. Ohno explained exasperatedly. After taking a deep breath to calm herself, she continued, "even Mr. and Mrs. Serizawa will be attending the convention as well, and I expect them to be satisfied and happy future parents-in-law. This will benefit all of us, you know! Now, it's just about two weeks or so away, so pack up and arrange your schedule quick. You'll be in Paris for a week."

"A week?! I've never heard of a convention this long!" Ohno said incredulously.

"Neither have I. But Mei-chan here wants to explore Paris, and so Mr. and Mrs. Serizawa are planning to stay a little longer. This means that you will be staying with your father for that much longer as well." Mrs. Ohno replied.

"I'll... think about it.." Ohno sighed resignedly and strode off.

"There isn't 'thinking' to be done- you're going, and that is final," Mrs. Ohno declared in a shrill voice.

Ohno returned to his apartment and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. He really wished there was some way for him to attend Nino's birthday party. Just then, his phone beeped. He looked at the message, feeling his exhaustion melt away bit by bit.

"Ohno-kun, remember to bring us to one really nice ice-skating place~ Preferably one near a game shop so I can go scout around for something nice afterwards. Thank you!

P.S. I'm not sure if you can bring your girlfriend along, but I really doubt you should."

Ohno chuckled at Nino's message and typed back his reply.

"Anything for you, Nino-kun~  
And for the umpteenth time now, she is not my girlfriend.  
I'd rather have one who likes fishing."

Nino snickered and replied, "Oh really? Every now and then you take her to dinner. And goodness knows what happens when you escort her back in your car."

Ohno grinned as he typed, "Firstly, it's my mother who tells me to take her to dinner. And secondly, since I complain to you after almost every 'date', you know nothing happened."

Nino laughed out loud to himself as he typed back, "Well-played, Ohno-kun. And I need to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ohno gave the phone a gentle smile as he nodded to himself, as if Nino could see him. "Yeah," he wrote, "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Seconds later, his phone beeped again.

"Goodnight, Ohno-kun."

Ohno held the phone to his chest and slept peacefully.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
It was a sweltering hot Saturday, which was why the group was more than happy to enter the ice-skating rink that Ohno had brought them to.

"Ah, it's been a long while since I last ice-skated," Michiyo said as she felt the ice cold air welcome her.

"Did you learn it on your own?" Jun asked.

"No, not really. I went ice skating with a couple of middle school friends and picked it up when my friends were so eager to teach me," she explained as they followed Ohno to the counter.

"Oh! Ohno-san! It's good to see you again!" the man at the counter greeted, "you are here with some friends, I see."

"Yes, I believe Mori-san has told you that I would be here," Ohno replied.

"Yes yes, he left your name here and asked you to let you and your friends in. Hand us your shoes and we'll give you your skates immediately," the man said.

"Ah, but I don't have gloves..." Sho spoke uncertainly.

"Let's go buy from that shop over there, Sho-chan. They're quite cheap, really!" Aiba said, dragging his boyfriend over to the shop right beside the counter. Nino followed Sho and Aiba, taking in the surroundings. It was no surprise that it was quite crowded, considering that the sun was baking the roads outside.

"Nino-kun," Ohno said, "do you know how to skate?"

Nino shook his head, grinning, "I never really tried it."

"Ah..." Ohno said, "it's not really hard. I'll teach you later."

Nino looked up at him, "I'll probably fall every now and then, right?"

"Well, but you'll get used to it. Now get those gloves. Or your cute fingers will become popsicles the moment you fall."

"Cute fingers?" Nino blushed a little as he looked at his stubby fingers, "my hands look like hamburgers."

Ohno simply laughed as he guided Nino back to the skates counter.

"Okay, now for our skating lesson, we will have to pair up," Jun announced.

"You know, Jun-kun looks like a teacher trying to round up a group of elementary school kids," Aiba said.

"And Michiyo-chan looks like the teacher's assistant," Nino added with a light giggle

"Oi! Aiba-kun and Nino-kun! Stop giggling like a bunch of elementary school kids!" Jun mock-scolded, and that just sent the pair into another round of laughter.

"Alright, Ohno-san? Who are you pairing up with?" Michiyo asked.

"Ah... Nino-kun," Ohno said.

"Then... Matsumoto-san... ?" Michiyo asked.

"I think Aiba-chan is too tall for you," Jun commented with a light snicker, "you'll just take Sho-kun, ne."

Michiyo tried to hold back a ecstatic squeak and simply shuffled carefully on her skates towards Sho.

"Then, Sho-san, you'll be paired up with me," Michiyo said shyly. Sho laughed and patted her head lightly.

"Please take care of me, ne~ Michiyo-chan~" Sho said before following Michiyo towards the entrance of the ice rink.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Okay, now I need you to hold the wall with your hand and try to balance first. Keep your legs shoulder-width apart so that your weight place on both skates will balance you out," Jun instructed Aiba.

"Good, Sho-san," Michiyo praised as she watch Sho finally maintaining his balance after much wobbling.  
"Now that you are quite stable, position your skates to be in a 'V' shape," she said patiently, "and while maintaining your balance, push your weaker foot gently forward while maintaining the 'V' form. Like this..." she demonstrated by sliding her left foot out. Sho followed cautiously, trying his best not to fall.

"There we go. Now, quickly use your stronger foot to push the ice behind you, so that you move slightly forward," Michiyo said, gently pushing the ice slowly behind her and she moved forward a little.

Sho did it less successfully and fell down on the ice while clutching the wall. Michiyo quickly skated over and held out her hand.

"It's normal to fall several times in the beginning. But eventually you'll get used to it,"she reassured with a smile as she helped him up. Sho smiled gratefully and they quickly resumed their lesson.

"No! I'm NOT about to fall on the fricking cold thing!" Nino's voice could be heard some distance away from them. Sho and Michiyo turned to see Nino clinging on to the wall as if his life depended on it.

"Nino, you just need to maintain your balance, and you can only successfully try that if you do let go of the wall!" Ohno said.

"What? But look at Sho-kun and the wall!" Nino yelled, pointing to Sho and Michiyo.

"I'm still teaching him how to move forward, but I've seen you do it well against that wall just now!" Michiyo yelled back.

"And it's not a 'fricking cold thing', it's ice!" Sho joined in.

"Look, just trust me, alright? And even if you do fall it's perfectly normal. I'll just help you up," Ohno said, taking one of Nino's gloved hands into his own and dragging him gently along. Nino yelped a little as he felt himself moving forward, his other hand instinctively finding Ohno's other hand to stabilise himself as Ohno tugged him slowly but surely away from the wall.

"There we go. See? It's not so bad now, is it? "Ohno said as he dragged Nino forward. Nino relaxed as he found himself being guided by Ohno safely around the rink, his gloved hands resting comfortably on Ohno's warm ones.

"Nino-kun~ Looking good~" Jun called as he coached Aiba into skating smoothly around the rink while holding on the wall.

"Okay, now remember how I taught you just now by the wall? Do that right now and pretend you're simply walking on the ground," Ohno said, his hands holding Nino's tightly. Nino flushed lightly and nodded as he tried his best to skate forward.

"There we go! You're quite a fast learner!" Jun said as Aiba skated happily around the rink. Aiba whooped in exhilaration as he felt the cold wind rush against his face. Michiyo grinned and returned her attention back to Sho.

"Okay now here's the important thing- how to stop," Michiyo started, "simply bend your knees inwards and apply a light pressure on your skates."

Sho followed her instructions, and was back on the floor of the rink in a split second.

"... I said a light pressure so that your legs don't give out beneath you," Michiyo said as she helped Sho up, "let's try again. Now, step forward..."

"Ah!" Jun exclaimed in shock, "I forgot to teach Aiba-kun how to stop!"

Michiyo face-palmed. "This is NOT going to end well..."

"Nino-kun Nino-kun, look~" Aiba yelled excitedly as he whizzed quickly past Ohno and Nino. Nino's eyes followed Aiba's skating form cautiously.

"Oh dear. He just got carried away,"Nino said as Aiba skated past Jun, who was immediately shouting at him to try to stop.

"But I don't know how!" Aiba yelled, quickly approaching Sho and Michiyo fast. Sho wound his arm protectively around Michiyo's shoulders and bundled her away just as Aiba passed them by, missing them by an inch.

"Michiyo-chan! Are you okay?!" Sho asked.

"Yeah, but Aiba-kun..." Michiyo spoke weakly as she breathed deeply, watching in horror as Aiba made his way towards Ohno and Nino.

"Nino-kun, look out!" Aiba yelled and Ohno looked up to see that they were about to collide.

"Nino!" Ohno shouted and pulled him hurriedly backwards against the wall, and Nino fell down on top of him.

"Aiba-san! Go grab the wall ahead of you and stop!" Michiyo called hurriedly.

Aiba braced himself as he reached out for the wall and finally managed to stop.

Ohno groaned as he tried to sit up against the wall, when he found his face just a few centimetres away from kissing Nino on the cheek. Holding back a quickly reddening face, he patted Nino's shoulder lightly.

"Nino-san! Are you okay?!" Ohno asked worriedly as he helped him up. Nino groaned as he stood up, using the wall and Ohno's arm to support himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nino assured, "but I think we both need to rest at the stands for a short while before we carry on."

"Okay. I'll buy us some hot drinks," Ohno said, holding out his hand to Nino. Nino gave him a grateful smile and held his hand. Ohno skated carefully towards the rink entrance, grinning as he let the Nino's smiling face linger in his mind for a while longer, his hand holding Nino's firmly.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"You must be so happy," Nino joked with a grin as he sat down beside Michiyo. Michiyo smiled back shyly as she watched Jun giving Aiba "remedial lessons" on the rink.

"I have to admit that it's one of the close-to-impossible times when I could spend time with Sho-san, so it has been enjoyable," Michiyo admitted.

"You never told him?" Nino asked. Michiyo looked at him, shocked.

"And why would I tell him? Do consider that he is in a relationship with Aiba-san!" Michiyo chided lightly as she looked at Aiba learning how to stop, "if I tell him now, it'll only trouble him, wouldn't it?"

Nino shrugged as he turned to see Sho and Ohno chatting at the drinks counter.

"But wouldn't you feel... sad when you see them together? Don't you feel anything?" Nino asked.

"I definitely do," Michiyo answered immediately, "Sometimes I simply smile and remind myself that so long as he is happy, it's only right that I am happy for him as well. But other times, I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I did told him, and if he did like me in return." she sighed with a slightly wistful expression on her face.

"I probably will never find out either," she said, jumping up and shivering lightly to keep herself warm. She then turned to Nino.

"What about you and Ohno-san? How are things between you? " she asked brightly.

"Peachy so far," Nino answered.

"I can see that. You must be so happy just now while holding his hand," Michiyo teased.

"Shut up, you," Nino retorted while turning away, but nothing could hide that smile from his face.

"Well? You know I'm talking about more than that. Are you... certain now?" Michiyo prodded.

"I don't know. I mean, it's been slightly over a month or so since we became friends, but..." Nino paused as he looked at Ohno, who happened to catch his eye and give him a carefree wave.

"Okay, why not just tell me how it is like with him?" Michiyo asked.

"Well... the usual stuff friends do like texting each other a lot, complaining about bad dates.." Nino started, only to be stopped by Michiyo, who facepalmed herself.

"I mean, how does it FEEL with him? I mean, I can teach my friends how to ice-skate but with Sho-san it felt so much different. You get what I mean here?" Michiyo guided helpfully. Nino slouched in his seat as he pondered. He could not put a finger as to what kind of a feeling it was either.

"It's a flurry mess of emotions," Nino confessed, "it's.. confusing. Like, I usually think of stuff like whether it's 'normal' to do stuff like texting each other for like more than six hours straight into the middle of the night."

Michiyo's eyes widened in surprise. "And? Whenever he mentions his dates?"

"Well... I usually play along as the sympathetic guy, while sometimes wondering what it'll be like to be there," Nino said.

"... You've never gone out with him to dinner before?" Michiyo questioned.

"Oh we have gone out alright, but in a romantic setting... no," Nino answered.

"Well.. I agree. It's a little hard to say about what you are feeling. Maybe we'll wait it out a little longer and see when the time is ripe, ne?"

"Time is ripe for what?" Sho's voice startled Michiyo and Nino from behind them.

"Time is.. ripe.. for .. HOT CHOCOLATE~" Michiyo cheered nervously as she nodded her thanks at Sho and retrieved her cup of chocolate from him.

"Here we go, one cup of piping hot chocolate," Ohno said as he handed over one cup to Nino. Grinning, he then turned to Michiyo and Sho.

"Michiyo-san, I'll need to ask you something," Ohno spoke. Michiyo looked up at him as if he had three heads.

".... Me?" Michiyo asked.

"Yup. Please," Ohno said as he gestured her to one side. Michiyo raised a skeptical eyebrow but followed slowly after him.

"So, about Nino's birthday celebration..." Ohno started, "I'm at a loss as to what I should do."

"You have something on that day?" Michiyo asked.

"I'm flying to Paris on that day for an international convention. It'll probably last for a week or so..." Ohno explained, "so what should I do?"

Michiyo pouted lightly, but nodded understandingly at Ohno. "It's an international convention. It's practically an event on a global scale- it's clearly important."

"I know, but.. Nino's a friend. I can't miss this for the event..."

"And I know you really don't want to. But Nino, being a really good friend of yours, would probably understand. I'll explain it to him, okay?" Michiyo spoke kindly,"of course, if you have anything to give him it'll be best to do so before you fly off then."

"Alright. I'll see if there's anything I can do about this convention. If I can make it, I will be there," Ohno said.

"That's good. Okay, let's go back now," Michiyo beamed and headed her way back when Ohno held her back by the arm.

"Erm, sorry, but I forgot to ask you something," Ohno spoke timidly. Michiyo tilted her head in curiosity. Ohno paused a little before continuing shyly, "you're not his girlfriend, are you?"

Michiyo simply stood there, completely speechless.

"I'm! I'm really sorry I asked, because this is something I've been puzzled about for the longest time! I usually see you hanging out with Nino from time to time and then sometimes I see him asking you out for dinner and then.." Ohno was rattling off halfway when Michiyo suddenly burst into laughter. Ohno gave her a very confused look.

"No! HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Michiyo wheezed between fits of laughter, wiping off some tears from her eyes, "We're just really good friends. And erm, he sometimes comes to me for advice on some matters."

Ohno looked at her in surprise. "Advice for?"

"None-ya." she replied.

"None-ya?" Ohno was even more confused now.

"None ya business," Michiyo replied simply and turned to head back towards the group. She then paused in her steps and gave Ohno a knowing smile.

"You know, the person I have always liked is someone else, but he is currently taken," she said, "and sometimes I'm happy watching him with someone he loves, and some other times I wish so badly I was with him."

Ohno blinked.

"Do not do anything that you will regret, just like I did, Ohno-san," Michiyo advised, "I know there'll be a way to resolve this." With that, she returned to the group, leaving Ohno dazed in thought.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"What's up, really?" Nino asked Ohno as they took the bus back like they always do, "your head has been up in the clouds ever since you returned from talking to Michiyo-chan."

"Well, she just told me some.. stuff.." Ohno mumbled. Nino snickered.

"Ah, Michiyo-chan. So very mature for her age, she almost sounds like a granny whenever she nags or gives advice," Nino said. Ohno chuckled.

"I sort of know what you mean," Ohno said.

"Ohno-kun, I'm going to sleep for a while. Wake me up when I'm one stop away," Nino said, leaning his head back against his seat.

Ohno pondered over what Michiyo had said. He wondered whether she had referred to the confusing feelings that he had for Nino. It felt so relaxed and natural around him, and clearly Nino liked him just as he is. But sometimes, especially during times like these, he wondered why he felt something of a greater intensity towards Nino. Like that time when Nino's fingers brushed lightly against his when he took his hot chocolate.

And that time when they held hands on the ice-skating rink so that they would not fall.  
And that time when they slept together in Nino's bed and he found Nino's face just inches away from his own.  
And that time when he heard Nino's voice when he sang him a song.  
And that time when he saw Nino by the bus stop in the rain.  
And that time when he waited for Nino in the alley and holding back the urge to pull him into the alley and-

Ohno stopped in his thoughts when Nino's head landed lightly against his and the lights from the streets outside lit up his flawless face, as if confirming an answer to all the questions in his heart. With a nervously beating heart, he covered Nino's slightly cold hands with his own and leaned his head closer to Nino's, before following his heart and planting a very light kiss on his forehead.

He realised that he had wanted to do that for an agonizingly long time. And he understood what Michiyo meant.

He had regretted so many missed opportunities to do what he had deeply wanted, and this was one he was not going to miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I have ice-skated myself, so I honestly hope this is fine. >


	8. Black Forest Cake with Dark Chocolate Ganache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. At this moment I am rather ill and I have been so busy with work, so please pardon me for the late update. (Wanted to update yesterday, but I only felt better to update it today. Darn viruses..) I've been struggling with internet problems, so please pardon me should there be any formatting errors. Thank you!

_2 days before Nino's birthday..._  
  
At Choco La Vie, Nino looked up for the umpteenth time when the entrance swung open. Ohno did not come. It had been three days since he had last seen him for their ice-skating outing. He gave the customer a smile before taking his orders at the counter. It was quite a slow day at Choco La Vie, for the weather was incredibly hot- nobody would be out and about other than cheery students with school holidays.  
  
"I miss those days when I was still in school," Michiyo groaned as she entered the storeroom where Jun, Sho and Aiba were waiting, "I would probably be sitting at a cafe and reading a book or something."  
  
"Sadly, you can now only do that during your off-days," Jun said, "which might be reduced if you complain any further."  
  
Michiyo pouted lightly as Sho and Aiba giggled behind Jun.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Ohno looked at his phone. Nino had sent him a message.  
  
"Ohno-kun, are you okay?" it read. Ohno felt his heart leap at the thought that Nino was concerned about his absence. Lately, he had not been going to Choco La Vie, simply because he was too busy to even have lunch. Preparations for the International Tourism Convention were underway, meaning a tonne of paperwork to be processed, countless procedures to follow and numerous meetings to attend, lasting sometimes to almost midnight. Just as he was about to reply, his secretary walked in.  
  
"Ohno-san. We have a meeting right this moment. Do hurry," she informed. Ohno sighed as he quickly typed his reply and bolted off towards the meeting room.  
  
"Things have gotten busy around here for an important convention, so I've rarely had the time to come down."  
  
Nino read the message and pouted as he continued wiping the counter. There were very few customers left at nearly 8pm. "I wonder why Ohno-kun is so busy," he mumbled.  
  
"I think he did say why," Michiyo pointed out, "plus, he would be flying for Paris soon.."  
  
"Ah yea- wait. WHAT?!" Nino yelled in surprise, shocking the remaining customers in the shop. Michiyo flashed them a nervous smile before dragging Nino into the store room.  
  
"You didn't know?! I thought he'd have told you!" Michiyo asked.  
  
"No! He didn't tell me anything!" Nino protested, "when is he flying off?"  
  
"Oh, that idiot!" Michiyo fidgeted nervously as she pondered over whether to tell him at a risk of spoiling his birthday surprise.  
  
"He's flying off this week on the 17th," Michiyo replied with a sigh, "but I have no idea what time his flight is."  
  
"... but why.. didn't he tell me?" Nino mumbled, looking at the floor with a confused expression.  
  
"He probably does not want to worry you too much," Michiyo said, "after all, he will be back in a week."  
  
"Even so..." Nino sighed, "I wish I had known."  
  
"Nino-san," Michiyo started, her mind formulating a question that she knows will bring light to their situation, "supposing that Ohno-san is going there for a much longer time. For example... 3 years. Will you let him stay or leave?"  
  
Nino's lips drew into a light frown as he thought about the question. There was no doubt that he would rather have Ohno stay right where he is. He dreaded the thought of not seeing him at all- the past few days have proved it. But..  
  
"If it's completely necessary for him, I'll let him leave." Nino replied.  
  
"Are you sure? Three years can do a lot, Nino-san," Michiyo questioned, "I have seen long-distance relationships of five years suddenly turn bad because of lack of trust."  
  
"I know. But.. I can't help but think that if I do really care about him and if he really has to leave, I'll have to let him." Nino spoke his thoughts aloud, wondering why in the world Michiyo would ask such a question. Suddenly, a scary thought flashed across his mind.  
  
"... Michiyo-chan. Tell me the truth, please," he asked exasperatedly, "he is not going away for three years, is he?"  
  
Michiyo looked at him for a moment before turning away. Nino wondered why she did so until he saw her shoulder shaking as if she was trying her best not to laugh too loudly beyond a giggle.  
  
"Michiyo-chan..." he warned dangerously. Michiyo gave a few wheezes before clearing her throat and regaining her composure.  
  
"Nino-san," she began, "you are ready."  
  
"Ready? For what?" Nino asked.  
  
"Taking the leap of faith." Michiyo said simply. Nino narrowed her eyes at her, as if questioning what she meant.  
  
"Putting his needs before your own shows that you care deeply about him, Nino-san," Michiyo explained,"now the good news is that he is only leaving for a week. But still, I believe that this international convention must be very important to him. So... I believe that this means you won't mind letting him go?"  
  
"Well..." Nino said, "yeah. But still, he could have told me."  
  
"I swear, I thought he would. He must have his reasons. But one thing is for sure though," Michiyo said, "you are most definitely ready for this."  
  
Nino lowered his head in slight embarrassment. He had not realised how much he had cared for Ohno until Michiyo had aided him in realising it. Perhaps, his absence in the shop, too, had made him realise that Ohno had become almost indispensable to them all as a friend, and to him as something more. He sighed as he headed back to work, wishing that he only had the time to tell him.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ohno was driving home when his phone beeped.  
  
"You are an idiot. Why didn't you tell me that you were going to Paris for a week?!" Nino's message read.  
  
Ohno sighed. He considered telling Nino that he was going off for a week, but he did not want to worry him. He decided to try pacifying him later after he had returned to his apartment.  
  
Nino had left the shop and Michiyo huddled with Jun, Sho and Aiba in the storeroom.  
  
"Finally, we can discuss Nino-kun's birthday present." Jun said, "what would be good?"  
  
"We can approach this in two ways," Sho said, "we can either buy it together as a group and pool in money here and there, or we give each other suggestions and we search for the present ourselves?"  
  
"I opt for the second option," Michiyo decided, "because it's more flexible for us to decide on what we think is best. But let's cross-check our presents afterwards- we don't want to be getting him the same thing."  
  
"True," Jun agreed as he pondered, "Alright. Now, about ideas for his present..."  
  
An hour later, Michiyo strode out of Choco La Vie, breathing in some fresh air before proceeding to a music shop nearby. Her eyes wandered eagerly over the rows of music CDs and shelves of music scores, completely missing a tall man who sported a cap, his right hand holding a small briefcase.  
  
She bumped against him, falling onto the ground in an instant, music sheets scattering over the place.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Michiyo apologised as she stood up to help gather the music sheets together, only to realise that the pages were not numbered. She arranged them neatly by bar number and handed them over to the stranger.  
  
"Oh, thank you," the man replied with an expressionless face before walking off. Michiyo dusted herself off and hurried along the other shelves. She did not notice the curious backward glance that the stranger gave her.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
_The day before Nino's birthday..._  
  
"I can't believe you actually pestered him for the time of departure," Michiyo stated.  
  
"If it's Sho-san, I bet you'd do the same," Nino rebutted, "plus, wouldn't it be nice for all of us to see him off?"  
  
"But Nino-kun, he's not gone forever," Jun pointed out, "nothing much can change in a week, you know."  
  
"But still, it would be nice, wouldn't it?!" Aiba joined in excitedly, making Jun and Michiyo look at him in confusion. Sho chose this time to step in the conversation.  
  
"Jun-kun, Michiyo-chan, come for a minute," Sho said. Nino was about to follow when Jun gave him a warning glare. He sighed and busied himself with the counter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Ohno packed up several sets of clothes, stuffing it into his luggage. He gazed at the huge amount of paperwork that sat on his desk. Those were documents to be taken to the convention. He sighed for a moment, flopping down on his bed, debating with himself whether he should go to Choco La Vie to see Nino again. Just then, his doorbell rang. He staggered towards the door, seeing that it was his mother and.. Mei. He let them in.  
  
"Ah, Satoshi-kun! Good evening. I see that you are doing your packing," his mother spoke, her tone rather satisfied.  
  
"Ohno-kun, we'll be going off to Paris together for the convention. Do take care of me then!" Mei said. Ohno nodded politely before turning to his mother.  
  
"Mother, is there absolutely no way I can miss this?" he asked. Mrs. Ohno clicked her tongue irritably as she tried to keep her elegant smile on her face.  
  
"Satoshi, you and I both know that this convention is of great importance. Your father is going to be there to show you the ropes as future heir of Ohno group! This is, in other words, an essential part of the groundwork for your future as heir." his mother replied simply before looking at him, "I hope you understand that you cannot afford to miss this."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
_Nino's birthday._  
  
"Ah! Nino-san! Happy Birthday~" Michiyo greeted cheerfully as she watched him enter the shop.  
  
"Jun-kun, are you sure that Nino-kun can't have a 'birthday leave' or something?" Aiba asked jokingly. Jun grinned back.  
  
"Sure, but since a 'birthday leave' isn't exactly an officially recognised form of leave, it'll be categorised as unpaid leave and it'll be docked from his monthly pay," Jun replied with a megawatt smile that sent ominous chills down their spines.  
  
"It's okay," Nino said as he started setting up the tables and counter, "I need something to occupy my mind right now."  
  
"There, see? THAT is an example of a model employee!" Jun chided Aiba, who giggled and resumed his work.  
  
"But then, we ought to leave early at the very least, shouldn't we?" Sho asked as he stepped into the kitchen, "after all, Ohno-kun is our friend and his departure time is at 5pm."  
  
"Well, we can close a little early, I suppose," Jun said,"it's quite slow at night anyway."  
  
"Mou, Sho-chan! How can you forget?!" Aiba cried, "you are supposed to take me to dinner later! Reservations have been made already!" Sho gave a shocked expression.  
  
"Oh right! Sorry, then it's you, Nino-kun and Michiyo-chan then. Give Ohno-kun our regards anyway." Sho said apologetically.  
  
"Why not we go drinking after that? Me and Sho-chan can join in. We can celebrate Nino-kun's birthday over beer~" Aiba cheered. Michiyo gave a wince at the thought.  
  
"Then I'll give this one a miss. You guys can go ahead while I lounge at home with a book," she replied as she checked the display case of chocolates.  
  
"Mou, Michiyo-chan you're no fun," Aiba complained, at which Michiyo chuckled.  
  
"Took you long enough to realise that," she replied.  
  
"Ah yes! Which reminds me, Nino-kun, come here!" Aiba said excitedly, dragging a confused Nino to the kitchen,"I think I've found what you're looking for!"  
  
"If it's spiked with a lot of chilli powder, I'm going back out," Nino replied dryly.  
  
"No! This time, I assure you that Jun was supervising me when I added the chilli powder so it wouldn't cause a health hazard. He took out of one of the fridges a small tray of oval-shaped chocolates. They were light brown with a very faint tint of red. Nino looked at it skeptically.  
  
"No. The last time I tried I nearly died," Nino said.  
  
"No no no! This is different! Seriously!" Aiba protested, holding up one delicately with small tongs. Nino cast him a doubtful look before eating it.  
  
"Sweet.." he thought as he tasted the chocolate, and felt a slow burn of the chilli powder tickle his senses. Unlike the other chocolate he tried, it was not overpowering, but it was just enough to balance out its sweetness. He looked at Aiba.  
  
"I think you've found it!" Nino said in amazement, "what are you calling it?"  
  
Aiba shrugged, " I don't know. What made you come up with that combination anyway?"  
  
"It was from a dream-" Nino said, then paused.  
He knew better than to tell Aiba that he dreamt that someone kissed him.  
  
"Well? What did you dream?" Aiba prodded curiously. Nino wrecked his brains quickly for an answer.  
  
"Anyhow, the dream led me to wonder about whether chilli and sugar and go together and voila, you did it!" Nino said. Aiba pouted but shrugged it off.  
  
"Well the 'Praline of Passion" was recalled back by Jun-kun because of too much chilli. So, hmm... I'll reinvent this to be in the shape of a heart and then call it Passions of the Heart!" Aiba replied enthusiastically before rushing off with his samples, muttering "I'm such a genius." Nino could only shake his head and smile.  
  
"Mmm! Aiba-san, it's better than your previous effort!" Michiyo praised when she tried one of the new chocolates.  
  
"I think it'll be great if we sell it. Don't you think so, Jun-kun?" Sho asked.  
  
"I think so too. Well, let's pack some for Ohno-san for his departure later. I wonder if he likes it." Jun said, "Alright. Now before we even get to that, we have a shop to run. So... off to work!"  
  
Everyone hurried to their posts to welcome the shift ahead.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah! Satoshi-kun! How lovely to see that you've packed your luggage already!" Mrs. Ohno praised when she entered her son's room to see him packing up. Ohno gave a small smile as he packed up his clothes.  
  
"Yes, I'll be at the airport later," Ohno said as he packed up.  
  
"Glad to see that you've come to your senses. Now do be serious about this conference! I don't want you to be sleeping or staring into blank space during those seminars! I need to know that you have indeed learnt much from it!" Mrs. Ohno ordered.  
  
Ohno gave a light sigh as he continued his packing. Before long, his phone rang. He picked up the phone and sighed even more.  
  
"Good afternoon, Serizawa-san," Ohno said.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to it. I hope to hear from your secretary in Paris," she said before leaving the room.  
  
"Ohno-kun~ I'm all packed up! Are you?" the cheery, excited voice of Mei rang in his ears. Ohno winced a little before replying politely.  
  
"Yes, I have indeed. I will see you and your parents later at the airport..."  
  
"Oh no, don't bother! I'll meet you in Paris directly! My parents say they have something urgent in Paris to attend to, so we are taking the earlier flight soon! I'm calling you to apologise that I'm getting there earlier."  
  
"Oh no, it's fine. It's perfectly fine," Ohno said.  
  
"Then, see you in Paris! Bye~" Mei sang before hanging up.  
  
"For a moment, I thought we're going to be on the same plane. Thank God, no.." Ohno said before dialing another number.  
  
"Hello? Katou-san? Yes, I'll like you to do me a very, very big favour..."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"I wonder where in the world he is.. How are we to spot him in this crowd of people?!" Michiyo said as she looked around the departure hall.  
  
"I hope he hurries, or the chocolates might melt." Jun spoke worriedly as he looked around.  
  
"Ah! Ohno-kun!" Nino called and ran off in one direction. Michiyo's eyes widened in light surprise.  
  
"I guess when you like someone, you recognise them anywhere, even in a sea of people," she thought as she hurried with Jun after Nino.  
  
"Ohno-san, you're mean. You didn't tell us that you'd be going off,"Jun complained jokingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's only a week. I thought it'd be no big deal," Ohno said embarrassedly.  
  
"No big deal? Why, you're our dear regular customer and friend, Ohno-san. It'd be too impolite if we do not at least send you off and wish you well," Michiyo said.  
  
"Thank you, Michiyo-san. I appreciate that," Ohno said gratefully.  
  
"Ah yes, erm, here's something for you on the plane," Nino said, taking the bag of chocolates from Jun and handing it to Ohno, "it's Aiba's new creation."  
  
"Again? With the chilli? I hope it's not as overpowering as the last," Ohno said. Jun laughed.  
  
"No. This time I supervised him in the making, so it's no problem. I guarantee it,"Jun laughed.  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Jun-kun and Nino-kun," Ohno grinned widely as he held the chocolates carefully. Suddenly, there was a last call for Ohno's plane.  
  
"I guess I'll have to go," Ohno said, "I'll see you all in a week."  
  
"Well, take care!" Jun said with a light wave.  
  
"Have a safe journey to Paris and back," Michiyo said with a light nod.  
  
Nino had run out of things to say. He could only just stand there and wish that Ohno did not have to go. Holding back the urge to hug him tightly, he simply held out his hand.  
  
"Come back soon," he said.  
  
Ohno chuckled and took his hand, shaking it lightly and holding it for a little longer. "I'll be back before you know it." With that, Ohno gave them a final wave before proceeding to the gates.  
  
Ohno was just past the departure gates when he received a phone call. He picked it up with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ah, Katou-san!" Ohno said with a smile.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Well, now that we are done, what shall we do to celebrate Nino-san's birthday?" Michiyo asked.  
  
"I know a great place!" Jun said, "wait for me, I'll get the car and drive us to eat."  
  
As Jun left, Michiyo turned to Nino.  
  
"Did he give you anything?" she asked. Nino shook his head.  
  
".... and he did not tell you anything?"  
  
Nino shook his head again with a sigh. "But it's alright. I guess he was just too busy."  
  
"That's not what he told me the other time! Oh, that buffoon," Michiyo thought with a slightly cross look on her face. She then shrugged to herself, hoping that Ohno would hurry back quickly. Jun soon arrived with his car. As they left, a pair of curious, interested eyes watched them from behind a pair of shades.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"We're nearing the place soon!" Jun said.  
  
"But it's rather deserted! Are you sure this is a good place?!" Nino protested.  
  
"Eyes on the 3DS screen, Nino-san or I might over take your car!" Michiyo yelled excitedly.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Nino said as he mashed the keys on his 3DS fiercely as he kept his lead ahead of Michiyo in Mario Kart 7.  
  
"This must be one fun party ne, Nino-kun. Maybe I should leave you here with Michiyo-chan and you can have fun with her." Jun teased.  
  
"Oh shut up, Jun-kun. She's too bad a Mario Kart player!" Nino said, sticking out a tongue at Michiyo.  
  
"Well pardon me for being only playing it for a month or so!" Michiyo said as she drifted her car around a curve.  
  
"Okay children, enough fighting! We're here!" Jun announced as Nino crossed the finish line. Michiyo sighed. No one can beat Nino in Mario Kart 7, especially on his birthday.  
  
They stepped out of the car, only to hear a very familiar yell from the distance.  
  
"NINO-KUN~~~"  
  
They turned to see Aiba and Sho waving excitedly at them.  
  
"What is this? I thought they were going out for dinner?" Nino asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, technically, we are all about to eat dinner. Come along now, let's not dally." Michiyo said and skipped towards Aiba and Sho. Nino stared at them in a confused manner and Jun pushed him lightly towards the trio.  
  
"Surprised? We are celebrating your birthday with a beach barbecue party," Jun said, "we learned of Ohno's departure from Michiyo and planned this out for you."  
  
"Eh? So... you and Michiyo-chan.."  
  
Jun nodded. "Yep, we accompanied you there as part of the plan to escort you here. Sho-kun and Aiba-kun wanted to come along too, but someone has to get the food and barbecue ready."  
  
Nino had no idea what to say, other than the fact that he was so, so grateful for friends like them.  
  
"Michiyo-chan! Stop lazing around with your 3DS and come and help! You're just like a female version of Nino!" Jun ordered.  
  
"But, but.. I don't know a thing about barbecues other than eating the food!" Michiyo protested as she trudged her way up to the barbecue grills.  
  
"No worries, I'll teach you," Sho said, at which Michiyo blushed lightly and nodded politely.  
  
"Well, shall we give you your presents now?" Aiba asked.  
  
"You guys have presents?!" Nino asked in surprise.  
  
"Of course! Whatever is a birthday party without presents?" Michiyo said, "I think you'll like our gifts very much."  
  
"You better," Jun said, "we placed a lot of effort in planning this out discreetly during our shop breaks..."  
  
 _ ***Flashback***_  
  
 _"Jun-kun, Michiyo-chan, come for a minute," Sho said. Nino was about to follow when Jun gave him a warning glare. He sighed and busied himself with the counter.  
  
When he had brought them to the storeroom, he whipped out a small clipboard.  
"Me and Aiba-kun have settled the plans for tomorrow, and for it to be a surprise, we'll need to send Ohno-kun off," Sho explained, at which both Jun and Michiyo nodded understandingly.  
  
"So, after that, we will be going to...?" Michiyo prompted.  
  
"Ah yes, the grand event would be at the beach, just like we initially planned," Sho said, "Aiba-kun and me will be in charge of the buying food and materials. Jun-kun, you and Michiyo-chan will take Nino from the airport to the beach directly. Michiyo-chan, do keep him occupied in whatever way you can."  
  
"Leave it to us," Michiyo said confidently with a light smirk.  
  
"Alright, now we just need your presents so we can bring them directly to the beach tomorrow." Sho said. Jun took out an elegant looking box wrapped up in a ribbon. Sho and Michiyo looked at the box curiously.  
  
"A tie with matching cufflinks," Jun said.  
  
"Oooh! That's classy~" Michiyo said before handing hers over. Her gift was neatly wrapped and it was easy to tell that it was a music CD.  
  
"It's an album of acoustic guitar and piano covers," Michiyo explained.  
  
"Ah, he plays the guitar and piano, ne~" Sho said as he placed the two presents inside his bag. He then took out his present, which was the same size as the CD Michiyo gave him. Michiyo looked at him in shock.  
  
"You didn't!" Michiyo gasped in horror.  
  
"No, it's not a CD. It's a game. I bought him "Mario Golf: World Tour". Aiba-kun decided to get him a charging cradle," Sho said.  
  
"... you should have bought one for me, then I could play with him..." Michiyo pouted teasingly. Sho laughed.  
  
"But it's not your birthday!" Sho said laughingly as he placed his gift back in his bag.  
  
"But we will take note when it's your turn," Jun said with a grin as they headed back to the counter._  
  
  
Nino looked at his gifts, feeling himself slightly close to tears. These few months of working in Choco La Vie had earned him many close friends. Michiyo could see he was close to tearing and smiled.  
  
"Well now, could you guys come now? I believe the meat is cooked." she called.  
  
"Oh! Great! Come, Jun-kun! Let's go get some more food!" Aiba said as they left Nino to gather his presents with a small tear down his face. Never in a million years would he say aloud that he was touched to have them with him.  
  
It was not long before Sho brought out a cake and placed it in the middle of a small beach table they had brought.

"I hope you like this cake, I baked it. Black Forest cake with our unique Dark Chocolate ganache." Aiba said. Nino narrowed a look at him.

"You didn't put chilli in it?" he asked cautiously.

"Nino-kun is mean! Sho-chan~~" Aiba whined, and Sho laughed and patted him on the head.

"You will never live that down," Jun teased as he lit up the candles on the cake.

"Make a wish," Michiyo said.  
  
"How very childish," Jun said with an elegant roll of an eye.  
  
"Mou, Jun-kun! Don't spoil it for poor Nino-kun!" Aiba scolded.  
  
Nino closed his eyes and made a wish that he knew he wanted right at that very moment.  
  
That night, Jun helped Aiba and Sho with their things and drove them home, leaving Nino and Michiyo to get home by cab.  
  
"Well, I hope you enjoyed the party we had just now." Michiyo said.  
  
"It was fine," Nino said with a light smile on his face.  
  
"Oh really, just 'fine'?" Michiyo teased as she whipped out her 3DS with a challenging look on her face.  
  
"It will be better when I kick your ass again on Mario Kart," Nino said as he started up his game console and they played until they reached Michiyo's home.  
  
"Well, I'll be going. Happy birthday, Nino-san! See you~" Michiyo said as she headed back home.  
  
Nino laid his head back against the seat. It was perhaps the most fun he had in such a long time. He could not remember the last time he had celebrated his birthday with his friends in such a heartwarming way.  
  
Well.. not all of his close friends were there in this case. Nino's thoughts wandered off to Ohno.  
  
"He must be in mid-air now I suppose," Nino thought as he alighted from the taxi.  
  
As he made his way towards his apartment door, he stopped in his steps, his feet completely frozen to the ground in shock. His eyes widened in complete, utter surprise as he watched his birthday wish apparently come to pass.  
  
 **"I wish that Ohno-kun would be here to celebrate this with me."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger, for I am rather ill. XD I promise I'll update the next chapter quickly, for I'm as eager as you guys to see what Ohno did to miss the convention. XD Cheers. And hopefully I'll get better soon. DX


	9. Passions of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for your well wishes. I'm getting slightly better and I hope to be fully recovered by this weekend. I have not been out of the house for a week now and I shall like some fresh air. And since the last chapter has left us all on a cliffhanger, I thought I should hurry along and release this. So.. enjoy~ ^^

"... O..O-ohno-kun?" Nino stammered nervously as he blinked several times to make sure he was not dreaming the entire day up.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Nino," Ohno greeted with a smile.  
  
"But... your event.." Nino started, completely confused about what's happening, " I thought that you.."  
  
"Ah, about that.." Ohno explained..  
  
 _ ***Flashback***_  
  
 _"Hello? Katou-san? Yes, I'll like you to do me a very, very big favour..." Ohno spoke into the phone._  
  
"What is it, Ohno-san?" his secretary asked.  
  
"I'll need you to go to the convention on my behalf," Ohno said. His secretary's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"But.. why?" she asked, "Your parents are.."  
  
"Oh yes, and when you have arrived, please tell my mother that I have arrived. Conceal the fact that I was there. And set up your laptop camera to broadcast the lecture to me by Skype," Ohno spoke.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked with a sigh.  
  
"I have an important personal matter to attend to, I'm afraid." Ohno answered.  
  
"Ohno-san, is it about the bunch of friends you have been hanging out with lately?" his secretary questioned.  
  
"Well..." Ohno replied, "just one of them. But it's still important anyhow."  
  
His secretary sighed. "Fine. But this is going on your head if Mrs. Ohno finds out. Anything else you need me to do?"  
  
"Yes please. Order a box of Matcha Green Tea Infusions from Choco La Vie, and make it a custom order with some hazelnuts sprinkled on it and collect it before I leave the airport." Ohno said.  
  
"Noted. I'll call you again when I have the chocolates." his secretary said before they hung up.  
  
Nino sat opposite Ohno, still quite in shock that he would miss the convention just so he could come to visit him.  
"But..but... why?" he asked.  
  
"It's because I can't possibly leave without giving you your birthday present," Ohno said, holding up the small bag of chocolates, "but before that, I have a request."  
  
Nino looked at him in curiosity.  
  
"Play me another song," Ohno said.  
  
A smile lit up Nino's face as he led him into his bedroom, where a small keyboard lay.  
  
"I wrote this one quite a while ago," Nino said, "it's called 'Niji' ." His stubby fingers started to play a short melody in the beginning while Ohno relaxed himself on the bed, and let Nino's gentle voice grace his senses. It had been a long while since he had last heard his singing and he had missed it greatly.  
  
He had felt a little guilty that for the past week he had not contacted Nino other than that night when he pestered him for his departure time. For one, he had no idea how he was going to miss the convention aka short holiday with Serizawa Mei without letting his mother know, and he had been in a deadlock for a long while. But thankfully, it seemed that his secretary was willing to cooperate with him and he was finally where he had wanted to be. For the first time, he had gone against his mother's wishes. And perhaps, for the first time, he did not really care.  
  
 _"面倒くさいから" って_  
素直じゃないんだから  
何で言えないのかな？  
"好きだよ" 一言よ？  
たまには聞きたいな  
今日は私と君が  
名字を重ねた日  
愛が芽吹いた日  
  
"It's too much trouble," you say  
Because you aren't being honest  
I wonder why you can't say it?  
The phrase "I love you"?  
Once in a while, I'd like to hear it  
Today is the day we put our family names together  
The day our love blossomed  
  
La la la…  
  
He thought back about his time with Nino. How each time with him might have been rather short, be it the bus rides home or their time spent together at the shop, but that somehow made each moment with him even more valuable. Even right where he was, watching him play on the keyboard in his small, cramped room, it felt like a moment so precious. Especially when he was supposed to be in Paris instead. But forget Paris- in the dim light of his bedroom, he could see the curve of Nino's neck and the small shadows that played on his face as he lost himself in his song. From time to time, he sees his eyes smile briefly at him before returning to the keys. That, Ohno thinks, was definitely more beautiful than any view in Paris could offer him.  
  
 _"虹がキレイだよ_  
いや、お前の方が... "  
テレはじめるきみに  
"ありがとう　ありがとう"  
"The rainbow is beautiful,  
No wait, not more than you... "  
And to you, who are beginning to feel shy,  
"Thank you, thank you"  
  
As Nino sang the last stanza without the keyboard, Ohno could hear the raw emotion in his voice. He clapped immediately after Nino sang the last note, pausing to wipe a small tear from his eye.  
  
"That was awesome!" Ohno said. Nino could only nod a little, a blush showing quite clearly in the light.  
  
"Well, my present?" Nino asked as he walked over to the bed and sat beside him. Ohno grinned and handed over the paper bag. Nino rolled his eyes.  
  
"Chocolates from Choco la Vie? Wow. Very original, Ohno-kun," he joked as he looked inside the box, only to see that it was almost like the Matcha Green Tea Infusions that he had first recommended him, but yet... a little different.  
  
"Remember this? It was the first thing I had personally tried from Choco La Vie and you picked it." Ohno said, a hopeful look appearing on his face. Nino gave the chocolates a soft smile.  
  
"Yeah, I told you to try this," he replied, "funny that you should remember your first personal order from here."  
  
"Hmm. You think so?" Ohno muttered, mentally slapping himself for saying that instead of something else. Like, "it's because I've never forgotten you since."  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Nino said in light surprise. It then occurred to Ohno that he had thought aloud.  
  
'Erm, nothing!" Ohno said hurriedly before playing with his hands awkwardly. Nino shrugged and looked over at the keyboard.  
  
"Ah right!" he began, as if he remembered something, "your homework!" Ohno looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Have you figured out what that title meant?" Nino asked. Ohno pouted a little and shook his head.  
  
"What, I told you the answer twice just now!" Nino whined. Ohno gave a confused look.  
  
"Twice? I don't think I heard it even once!" Ohno protested. Nino sighed and took out his phone, pressing the numbers and symbols on a blank message. Ohno watched as he did so, and laughed at himself for not catching on the message quickly.  
  
"So it's 'thank you' ? Ah... I didn't think of that..." Ohno murmured, scratching his head as Nino punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Well, I guess I won't be able to tell you what those three strums at the end of that song meant then!" Nino replied in mock-irritation as he reached for one piece of chocolate and ate it.  
  
"Come on, it's your birthday.." Ohno coaxed.  
  
"It's precisely because it's my birthday that I call the shots! Besides... I told you that one once just now." Nino said as he took another piece of chocolate.  
  
"Please?" Ohno pleaded with begging eyes as he took out the bag of chocolates that Nino had handed him earlier that afternoon.  
  
Nino looked at the bag. "I hope you tried one of those. It's really good," he said. Ohno simply stared back at him, cajoling him to give him a hint with his eyes. Nino sighed.  
  
"I'm not kidding," Nino said, "I told you that once in the song earlier on."  
  
Ohno frowned lightly as he pondered on the bed. Nino grinned as he watched Ohno sink himself into a daze as he started stealing Ohno's "Passions of the Heart" chocolates and eating them up slowly, one by one.  
  
"I can't really put my finger to it.." Ohno mumbled.  
  
"Too bad, because you're down to one of this left!" Nino teased, holding the last piece to Ohno's face.  
  
"Hey! I have yet to try it! Give it to me!" Ohno protested, reaching out in vain as he saw Nino prancing away from him towards the bedroom door.  
  
"Nope~ There's plenty more where that came from, go buy it next time~" Nino sang as he held Ohno's eyes with his own and popped the last chocolate in his mouth in bratty defiance. And Ohno could only think of one way to get it back.  
  
Without thinking, he crossed the distance between them, backing Nino hard against the bedroom door and captured his surprised lips with his own.  
  
In that moment, neither of them felt the flow of time. The whirr of the ceiling fan above them and the distant loud honk of a car and the light pitter-patter of an incoming drizzle faded into the background. It was just the two of them in Nino's room, their lips pressed together, and Nino's stolen chocolate melting in their mouths. They parted shortly after they came together, the soft burn of the spicy chocolate still lingering on their tongues.  
  
"Nino...," Ohno murmured as his hands moved to Nino's shoulders to hold him in place against the door, "the reason why I did not leave for Paris was not just because of your birthday present."  
  
Nino stared into his eyes, his mind a hazy blur of emotions.  
  
"I came because I... I... I cannot fly to the city of love without telling you anything about... what I feel,"Ohno continued, "and because... it would kill me to miss any chance and opportunity to stay with you. I.." he lowered his head as he tried to catch his breath and his train of thoughts.  
  
"I love you," he breathed shakily, "I always had. And if you say so, I always will."  
  
"Ohno-kun, I.." Nino began, but was cut off when Ohno kissed him again but with greater passion than the first, his tongue licking at crevices of Nino's lips, trying to taste as much of the chocolate and Nino as he could. Nino closed his eyes as he felt his senses melt away, his heart pounding hard against his chest. He wrapped his arms slowly around Ohno's neck his nails digging into his arms as he tried to grasp if he was dreaming or not.  
  
"You don't know," Ohno whispered against his lips, "how long I have wanted to do this." Nino pulled back, his eyes taking in Ohno's face. He reached for one of Ohno's chubby cheeks and gave it a light pinch.  
  
"And you don't know," Nino replied softly, "how long I have waited for you to tell me." Ohno chuckled gently and pulled him close, their lips meeting again. This time, Nino kissed him back with equal passion, the world around them fading fast into the background again as they drowned themselves in each other's arms, wordlessly conveying how long they had wanted each other and how ardently they had loved each other. When they finally caught their breaths, their arms wound tightly around each other as they locked into an embrace.  
  
"You know," Nino said, "that was the answer."  
  
"Hmm?" Ohno hummed in question.  
  
"The three strums at the end," Nino replied, drawing apart from him for a short moment to search for his music score. Taking the last page, he handed it to Ohno, who looked at it curiously. And there, right at the last bar before the coda, was 'I love you' written in small brackets. Ohno laughed softly and pulled Nino close.  
  
"So at that time you were confessing to me already?" he teased.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say that out loud, so it cannot count!" Nino rebutted before pecking Ohno lightly on the nose.  
  
"Whatever you say... ..." Ohno paused as he looked at Nino, "... what are we to call each other?"  
  
Nino thought for a while and leaned into a hug. "I always thought Ohno-kun might be a little long... How about... Oh-chan?" Ohno could not help but burst out laughing.  
  
"What?!" Nino pouted. Ohno wheezed as he ruffled Nino's hair affectionately.  
  
"That's a cute term of endearment," he commented.  
  
"That aside, what are you going to call me?" Nino asked. Ohno smirked as he rested his forehead on Nino's.  
  
"It's late. Let's sleep now, Kazu." Ohno said, tugging him to the bed and flopping face-down on the sheets. Nino giggled and smacked his butt playfully.  
  
"Goodnight, Oh-chan." he said before cuddling up against Ohno, giving a satisfied hum as he felt him wrap his arms gently around his waist.  
  
"Goodnight, Kazu." Ohno replied, pressing a tender kiss on his forehead and laid his head gently on the pillow. He frowned lightly, his mouth settling in a thin line as he thought about what might be in store for them in the future. His mother was not to be trifled with and most definitely would not go easy on them. His act of defiance would be known to his mother in only but a matter of a short time and he knew she would not take it lying down. But presently, he gazed down at his sleeping lover, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Whatever might come," he thought, "I will face it with him."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There we go. I was flailing after I wrote it because of the overflowing feels. * ^^ * I hope you guys like this chapter! :D


	10. Extra Dark Chocolate Truffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm slightly better and recovering well. Thank you so much for the well wishes. And I have good news too- I'M GOING TO COLLEGE~ *happy dance* I'll be studying Accounting and Finance. I had wanted to enter the media industry someday but I guess that's not possible. ._. It's okay, I shall be comforted with the fact that I'll be graduating in the same field of business and economics as my virtual husband ichiban Sakurai Sho. XD In here you'll meet a new (or maybe not new) character who will proved to be of help to our darling Ohmiya pair later on. Enjoy~~

"... Ohno-kun is late, isn't he?" Mei said, looking around the convention hall in Paris. Her father looked around the hall, his brows knitting into a frown.

"It's not like Ohno-san to be this late for meetings.." he mumbled. Meanwhile, Ohno's secretary sat at the back of the hall, her fingers tapping against her laptop impatiently as she waited for Ohno to start Skyping her. Suddenly, her phone vibrated.

"Ah, Katou-san," Mrs. Ohno greeted in the phone, "I trust that Satoshi-kun is with you at the conference?" The secretary gave a light gulp.

"Yes. He's currently occupied at the restroom though," she said, crossing her fingers.

"Hmm. Fine. Tell him to escort Serizawa Mei-chan around and greet her parents after today's session is over. I hope that he could do that at the very least to show that he is befitting as a husband just as much as he is as a capable son-in-law."

She sighed. She would have to tell her boss to brace himself for the huge mess he was in. "Alright. I'll relay the message to him."

"Good, good. Well, the conference should be starting now. I shall check again later," Mrs. Ohno said and hung up.

The warmth of the blanket was so welcoming that Ohno could not help but snuggle further into it. He stretched himself, his arms reaching across both sides of the bed, only to find that his lover was gone. He jerked up from the bed, darting around the room, confused. He headed out for the kitchen, calling Nino's name until he found a note left on the table.

"Good morning, Oh-chan~

Don't panic- I'm just going downstairs to buy us some breakfast. I've run out of cup ramen.  
I'll be back soon. Don't miss me too much.

-Kazu"

Ohno grinned as he stepped into the kitchen, only to remember that he has a conference in Paris to attend via Skype. Helping himself to a cup of coffee, he sat down with his laptop and started working. As his Skype call connected, he watched as the grand stage came into camera view. He looked down at the conversation pane to see that his secretary was typing him a message.

"Trouble ahead. Mrs. Ohno wants you to escort Serizawa Mei-san around Paris after this session is over. She is likely to go and check on Mr. and Mrs. Serizawa later on to see that you have done that. What are you going to do if she finds out?"

Ohno sighed. His mother did have his ways of checking on him.

"Simply say that I am not feeling well and does not want to be disturbed in any way," Ohno typed his reply.

"I don't think she's going to buy that, Ohno-san," his secretary typed back.

"She does not need to," he keyed as he chewed on his lip lightly, "I just need to buy time to try changing Serizawa-san's mind by not being there."

"I hope you know what you're doing," the secretary replied with a light sigh as she looked up at the speaker of the conference. Ohno stared ahead at the speaker too, completely at attention.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Michiyo looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. Nino had texted her saying that he would be coming in the afternoon for work. "Really, Nino-san, you ought to go easy on those games..." she mumbled as she prepared the counter. Sho entered from setting up the entrance, a white envelope in his hand.

"Michiyo-chan! Someone left this on the small chair outside! Sho informed. Michiyo approached him curiously and took the envelope. To her shock, her name was written neatly on the front.

"A letter...? But who?" she muttered as she flipped over to the back, fingering a red wax seal with the letter 'M' on it.

"It seems to be sealed rather meticulously," Sho observed, "I wonder who would send this."

"Beats me," she said as she opened the envelope and retrieved the letter inside it.

"Your face in a crowd becomes a memory in my mind like how small, simple melodies become music to my ears.

\- 'In a Pits' "

Her eyebrows shot up in complete surprise as she looked at the letter. Sho grinned beside her.

"Michiyo-chan... I see you've caught someone's eye," Sho stated. Michiyo looked at the person's name, puzzled.

"In a Pits..." she read, trying to understand what it meant, but in vain.

"What is that anyway, a location? And I wonder who it is... " Sho questioned, pointing to the seal with the letter 'M' on it.

Michiyo looked at the letter in greater shock. "It.. can't be... ... Matsumoto-san, right?" she asked incredulously.

"It's not impossible. As far as I know, he is still single," Sho said, "ah right, that can explain why most of his DoS tendencies fall on us but less on you..."

Michiyo rolled her eyes. "You must be imagining it. No. It cannot be him. No. " she muttered, shaking her head as she continued working at the counter. Sho grinned deviously from ear to ear before setting up the coffee machine for the day ahead.

It was during their lunch break that Aiba heard about the letter.  
"What?! Michiyo-chan has a lover?!" Aiba yelled in surprise, earning a murderous glare from Michiyo and a nervous one from his boyfriend.

"Not so loud! She ca-" Sho was about to stop Aiba but he was too late- Aiba had dashed over to Michiyo to congratulate her. Michiyo could only shake her head, burying her face into her palms.

"Now, Michiyo-chan. That guy has some good taste," Jun commented as he picked up the letter, "sealing it in such a classic way. Who is he?"

"I don't know," Michiyo said.

Aiba and Jun looked at her. "You don't know who your boyfriend is?" They asked at the same time in surprise.

"No! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND. Goodness.." Michiyo yelled as she rubbed her forehead in exasperation, "this letter just appeared today out of the blue and I have no idea who sent it."

"The only clue we have here is that the seal says 'M' ." Sho stated.

"And that it was signed off with an 'In a pits', though I think it's a location." Michiyo added.

"Hmm... I wonder what it could mean..." Aiba muttered, and paused as Sho whispered something into his ear. Michiyo observed the pair carefully, and once she caught Aiba looking furtively at Jun, she knew what was being said.

"No, it's not it," she announced aloud, "M can stand for 'Matsumoto' just as much as it can stand for 'Masaki'."

Now it was Sho's turn to be surprised.

"No no no no no!" Aiba protested, "it isn't me, I swear!"

"Nor I," Jun said as he looked at the letter, "I don't write letters, let alone flowery lines like those."

"Then it's not from anyone in here?" Michiyo asked.

"No, I doubt so. Maybe it's a customer. You'll never know," Jun said.

Just then, Nino burst in through the kitchen door with his uniform.

"About time!" Jun barked.

"Sorry," Nino spoke hurriedly, " I had to buy breakfast for Oh-chan who slept over at my hous-"

His four colleagues dropped their things on the floor in surprise.

"Slept over?!" Sho asked.

"At your house?!" Aiba prodded.

"And... Oh-chan?! Who's Oh-chan?!" Michiyo questioned in shock. Nino froze at their questions, soon realising he made a slip of his tongue.

"Ah... erm.. Ohno-kun came back yesterday.." he explained meekly.

"Aand? This had better be a good explanation or I'm docking your pay," Jun ordered.

"Well.." Nino sighed as he recounted everything that had happened, "... and so.. I left him alone at my house to attend his conference while I work." Nino concluded.

"Wow. I... didn't really expect all that," Jun admitted as he resumed his work.

"Congratulations, Nino-kun~~" Aiba cheered, catapulting on Nino for a hug. Michiyo simply grinned and hurried off towards the counter, hurrying on with wiping the counter, just in time for the shop door to open.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Choco la Vie~" she greeted cheerily at a handsome male customer who presently looked around the place with a vacant expression before walking towards her. The man looked at her and blinked in surprise.

"... Have we met before?" he asked. Michiyo stared back in shock, caught off-guard by his inquiry.

"Er... sir... I believe you are mistaken..." Michiyo stammered, taking a deep breath to regain her composure. "May I help you anyway?" she asked.

"Oh yes," the man looked down at the display case, his ear piercing gleaming brightly underneath the warm light of the shop. He pointed at a set of dark balls of chocolate dusted with white truffle powder.

"Those are our Extra Dark Chocolate Truffles," she explained,"it's gives a very robust flavour of dark chocolate that melts in your mouth."

"Would you recommend this to a girl?" he asks.

"Hmm," Michiyo pondered, "that depends, I guess. Most female customers prefer sweeter chocolates like these," she pointed at a few examples, "but there are others like me who prefer dark chocolate to those. You'll have to know her enough to know what she might like, right?"

The man nodded thoughtfully, and then asked, "well, out of curiosity, why do you like dark chocolates?"

"Perhaps it's because the bitterness is precisely what makes it delicious," Michiyo answered, " not many people can appreciate that, but those who do find it to be the most enjoyable type of chocolate ever."

The man smiled. "Well answered, " he praised, "and for that I'll like ten of those to be wrapped up in a nice box, please."

Michiyo nodded and took down his order. "How may I address you?" The man looked at her for a minute and smiled.

"Mimura."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Mrs. Ohno was chatting with old acquaintances at a cafe when she felt her phone ring. Excusing herself, she took the call.

"Oh! Mrs. Serizawa! How nice of you to call on me!" she cooed.

"It's nothing, Mrs. Ohno. But I'll like to enquire after Ohno-kun. Is he okay?" a worried voice asked. Mrs. Ohno frowned lightly, looking at her watch. The conference should have ended by now.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Serizawa? Did you not see him in Paris?" she asked.

"Not even once," Mrs. Serizawa informed, "I thought maybe he had a slight delay at some other place initially when he was late for the conference, but even after it I've not seen him at all!"

"Oh don't worry, Mrs. Serizawa. You know how Satoshi-kun is. He just has a mind of his own," she said.

"Oh I just hope he isn't sick or anything. Do contact me when you found him, alright?" Mrs. Serizawa said. Mrs. Ohno agreed and hung up before dialing a number again.

"Hello? Yes, I'll like to check something with you on the 17th of June and enquire if someone has boarded the plane.."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

After a few minutes, she hung up, a stony expression on her face.

"Here you go, Mimura-san~" Michiyo said, handing the chocolates over to the customer. The man nodded politely, taking his small briefcase and striding towards the exit. However, he bumped into an incoming customer and his briefcase fell, the contents inside scattering all over the place. Michiyo hurried her way towards the customer and Nino and Sho looked on in surprise.

"Music sheets.." she thought as she tried to rearrange the pages properly and handed them over to the man.

"Thank you for your help, Michiyo-san," the man said. Michiyo smiled gently at him.

"Anytime, Mimura-san," she replied and skipped back to the counter, not noticing that he was staring at her.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Ohno stretched in his seat at Nino's dining table. It had been hours since he had lunch (courtesy of his Kazu) and he was slightly exhausted from the conference. Future projects for the tourism industries worldwide have been outlined, along with the discussions of some minor concerns. Finally, it was already coming to a close.

"I hope you've noted down at least half the things they have said," his secretary advised, "at the very least you can tell Mrs. Ohno that you were not goofing off these days if she should find out."

Ohno grinned and typed back, "I never goofed off, Katou-san." Just then, he heard the turn of a key and turned to see Nino returning.

"Tadaima~" Nino said as he stepped in, placing his stuff on the table. Ohno stood up and engulfed him into a hug.

"Okaeri," he replied, "how is everyone at work?"

"Elated, I should say. They know everything now, unfortunately," Nino said, pouting out his lips like a fish. Ohno laughed and pecked him lightly on his puckered lips.

"It's alright. They'll know sooner or later anyway," Ohno said before stretching, "I'm hungry..." he complained. Nino laughed and patted Ohno's belly affectionately.

"Shall we go out to eat then? I can show you around the neighbourhood I live in too," Nino said. Ohno nodded and followed Nino out, his fingers interlocking with his lover's. Nino responded with a light squeeze, feeling the warmth of a blush on his cheek.

As they strolled slowly hand-in-hand, Ohno paused in his steps, looking towards Nino's left. Nino turned to see that he was looking at a nearby playground.

"You've been here before, Oh-chan?" Nino asked. Ohno shook his head.

"No, but I've seen it somewhere..." he replied, at which Nino laughed and smacked him on his arm.

"You'd have seen it because you've been here twice now! Come on, I'm starving too!" Nino whined, dragging Ohno along to the nearest ramen shop they could find.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Michiyo sat at her table, her left hand holding a melting spoon while her right held a stick of red sealing wax. She watched the wax melt into the small spoon, pondering over the letter she received.

"The writer seems like a musician," she concluded in her mind, "or maybe a budding one. I don't know. He could be a writer or just someone who knows quite a bit of flowery language."

She removed the spoon, pouring out the wax on a piece of paper and then pressed her seal on it. She removed it, and stared vacantly in deep thought at the 'M' branded on the soft, red wax.

" M... I use it for my surname," she thought aloud, " Matsuda. M... Matsuda...Matsumoto..."

"Mimura."

Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to remember the man who spoke to her that afternoon.

"Have we met before?"  
"Would you recommend this to a girl?"  
"Well, out of curiosity, why do you like dark chocolates?"

The man nodded politely, taking his small briefcase and striding towards the exit. However, he bumped into an incoming customer and his briefcase fell, the contents inside scattering all over the place. Michiyo hurried her way towards the customer and Nino and Sho looked on in surprise.  
"Music sheets.." she thought as she tried to rearrange the pages properly and handed them over to the man.

She hurriedly took out a piece of paper and scribbled "In a Pits" on it.

"I see! It is not a name and neither is it a place... it's an anagram!" her mind raced as she tried to rearrange the letters together.

She paused as she recalled the man asking if they had met before.

An hour later, Michiyo strode out of Choco La Vie, breathing in some fresh air before proceeding to a music shop nearby. Her eyes wandered eagerly over the rows of music CDs and shelves of music scores, completely missing a tall man who sported a cap, his right hand holding a small briefcase.

She bumped against him, falling onto the ground in an instant, music sheets scattering over the place.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Michiyo apologised as she stood up to help gather the music sheets together, only to realise that the pages were not numbered. She arranged them neatly by bar number and handed them over to the stranger.

"Oh, thank you," the man replied with an expressionless face before walking off. Michiyo dusted herself off and hurried along the other shelves.

"Oh right... we did," she thought as her pen flew across the paper, penning down whatever word she could derive from the anagram. When she was done, she looked at the result, a small smile crept up her face.

"Pianist," she rewrote in bold, neat handwriting.


	11. Chocolate Chessboard Squares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ As I have promised, there are more Ohmiya moments .. (along with some Sakuraiba moments- I cannot resist the thought of them doing weird stuff together XD )

"Oi, Oh-chan! Why are you waking me up on my day off?! It's Saturday!" Nino grumbled the next morning as Ohno woke him up insistently.

  
"We're going out, of course. " Ohno announced.

  
"No! I'm sticking with my Wii and there's nothing you can do about it!" Nino pouted as he tightened his hold on the blanket and slipped further underneath it.

  
"Well, I can work with this," Ohno said, slipping under the covers with Nino and placed quick kisses over Nino's face and tickled his stomach. Nino squirmed and rolled out of the bed away from Ohno.

  
"There we go, Kazu, you're out of bed already~" Ohno said. Nino gave a grunt and shuffled slowly towards the bathroom.

  
"I'm still playing my Wii," Nino retorted as he brushed up. Ohno grinned sheepishly with his convenience store toothbrush and laid his head lazily on one of Nino's shoulders.

  
"Sure," Ohno spoke with toothpaste froth in his mouth, "but after that let's at least go out for lunch and dinner."

  
"... Hamburger for lunch," Nino replied through his equally frothy mouth and Ohno nodded against Nino's shoulders before rinsing off and giving Nino a peck on the cheek.

  
"I'll make breakfast," Ohno said before hurrying to the kitchen, only to be stopped by Nino pulling his hand to hold him back.

  
"Oh-chan," Nino called as he finished rinsing, "you have never really learnt how to make breakfast, right?"

  
"But.. cup noodles..." Ohno trailed off with a cute pout. Nino laughed and patted Ohno on the head.

  
"I'll cook something decent. You, on the other hand, have work to do, no?" Nino nagged as he shoved Ohno out of the bathroom, "Technically you are supposed to be working while you are holidaying in my apartment for the week before your mom finds out."

Ohno chuckled as he booted up his laptop and started working.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sho-chan, Sho-chan~" Aiba flopped on the sofa beside Sho, who was pretty much burying his face into the newspaper as he read the news for the day, "let's go out today!"

  
"Oh? Where to? " Sho asked, his eyes not leaving the newspaper.

  
"I want to go somewhere to eat spicy nabe," Aiba suggested. Sho winced slightly at the memory of eating overly spicy food.

  
"Erm, how about we get something else less dangerous? We should try this meat buffet for lunch later," Sho said, pointing to an advertisement in the newspaper.

  
"Oh! This was the one Michiyo-chan said was reviewed to be really really good, but quite pricey!" Aiba spoke excitedly. Sho nodded as he closed the newspaper and leaned his head on his shoulder.

  
"She has not eaten it before, had she? Shall we invite her along?" Aiba asked. Sho looked at him and he stared right back. After a few seconds they burst out laughing, hugging each other.

  
"Nah~ Let's make her jealous that we ate all that good food," Sho said.

  
"And who knows, her secret admirer might be really rich to take her there anytime~" Aiba chimed in as he tugged Sho out of the sofa to get ready.

  
"Speaking of which, I wonder who in the world he is. And to leave such a weird name or place or whatever that was..." Sho commented as he changed his shirt.

  
"Well, he sure knows his way around words," Aiba said, "I think any girl would have fallen for him right away after reading that kind of letter."

  
"Hmm, but he seems to know her quite well to know that she is a classicist..." Sho muttered, and then a thought came to him.

  
"It won't be a stalker now, would it?" he questioned, "it'd be troublesome if it is.."

  
Aiba laughed and patted Sho on the back. "If he's a stalker, I think letting him meet Jun-kun will scare him off well enough."

  
"Ah yes, Jun-kun, ne. He'd probably torture him to work behind the closed kitchen doors while we look on helplessly," Sho joked as he grabbed his keys and held Aiba's hand, pulling them out to meet a sunny afternoon.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh-chan~" Nino sang as he held Ohno's hand while strolling out towards his favourite hamburger joint, "as you promised, you shall treat me to lunch today~"

  
"But I could have sworn that my arrow should have hit the target!" Ohno whined as he swung their arms back and forth.

  
"You must have miscalculated, ne. It's okay~ That sort of thing takes plenty of practice~" Nino said as he propped himself on a seat directly in front of Ohno. "Anyhow, you shall treat this one," he declared. Ohno grinned, kicking Nino's right leg lightly before resting his leg against Nino's.

  
"Alright, let's order," Ohno said, grinning widely at him.

  
Outside the hamburger joint, a man in a brown coat watched them, a camera in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He held his camera in place, his fingers expertly controlling the focus lens before snapping a few pictures.

  
He then whipped out his phone, dialing a number.

  
"Madam, I found him," he said.

  
"Oh, you found him? Good. Watch him for me and keep snapping," Mrs. Ohno said on the other end of the line before hanging up. In the dark of the office she paced back and forth, completely confused and notably irritated at her son's antics.

  
"That boy," she muttered crossly, "we are running too low on time for anymore shenanigans..." Just then, her phone rang.

  
"Oh! Doctor! How is he?" she asked worriedly.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michiyo sat at the cafe, drinking a cup of Darjeeling tea, a book in hand and her headphones on. Her eyes were focused as she slowly absorbed the story before her. She soon felt a light tap on her shoulder and looked up.

  
“Ah! Matsumoto-san!” she exclaimed. Jun nodded at her and stared curiously at the book.

  
“You are quite the avid reader, aren't you?” he commented.

  
“Yes,” Michiyo replied,“I come here pretty often during the weekends.”

  
“And it is a very refined hobby,” he praised,“at least,well,better than Sho-kun and Aiba-kun's hobbies.”

  
Now, Michiyo was amused enough to close her book.

  
“Really?” she asked.

  
“Oh yes. I just passed them by just now. They were trying on very strange hats with upturned shoes on them.”

  
“I suppose Aiba-san was trying on a basketball shoe hat and Sho-san an elegant leather shoe hat." Michiyo joked.

  
“Shoes elegant or not,they look equally ridiculous,” Jun said, laughing heartily.

  
“I see you have done a bit of shopping on your own,” Michiyo said, gesturing towards a few grocery bags that Jun was carrying.

  
“Ah yes, I had to buy some ingredients for the upcoming month,” Jun explained, “it is really Aiba-kun's job but I will spare him just for today.”

Michiyo grinned. “You should spare him or there might be more inappropriate displays of affection on Monday because you deprived the lovebirds of their time.”

  
“Quite right there,”Jun replied with a roll of his eye,“well, I will leave you to your own amusement. I'll see you on Monday.”

  
Michiyo waved Jun goodbye and resumed her book. A waitress suddenly appeared before her, a cup of tea in hand.

  
“Miss, I have come with your tea,” she said. Michiyo looked up in surprise.

  
“I did not order it, she pointed out. The lady simply smiled at her.

  
“A gentleman bought this and asked me to send it to you,” she said. Michiyo looked at the cup curiously and nodded her thanks. She picked up the cup and caught sight of a small folded note.

  
_"Pearl of the Orient._   


_A tea fit for a composed, young woman with regal taste for the finest in life._

_-M"_

  
"He strikes again, huh," she thought before sipping lightly on it. She smiled as the soothing fragrance of jasmine flowers wafted towards her. She then took out a pen and wrote at the back of the note.

  
_"Thank you, M. I love the tea you picked out for me,"_  she wrote and placed it back on the saucer before resuming her reading.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Nightfall came and Ohno dragged Nino to a five-star hotel.

  
"Oh-chan? Are you joking? I'm grossly-underdressed." Nino said.

  
"Don't worry," Ohno coaxed as he led Nino to one of the hotel rooms, "technically I own this place, and I say you are perfectly fine."

Nino stared at him. "This hotel belongs to Ohno Group?" Ohno nodded.

  
"I have prepared this room for you with a selection of comfortable outfits. Go take your pick and we shall be out in no time," Ohno said. Nino blinked before staggering towards the wardrobe. Throwing the doors open, he could see a whole row of blazers, suits and jackets hanging in front of him.

  
"Do I need to wear this?" Nino asked skeptically, pulling out a suit. Ohno laughed.

  
"Just a change of shirt and pants will do," Ohno said, approaching him and pulling out a champagne-coloured shirt and black pants and handing them over to him. Nino stripped his t-shirt off and changed into his shirt, just in time to see Ohno take his own shirt off.

  
"Whoa, you are changing as well?" Nino asked. Ohno shrugged, looking at him.

  
"My stuff are back in your apartment, aren't they? I'm rather uncomfortable in these clothes and I need to change," Ohno said, taking a white shirt off the rack and putting it on himself. Nino tried not to blush as he caught sight of Ohno's tanned, slim body beneath the white fabric.

  
"Do you work out, Oh-chan?" Nino asked. Ohno grinned and patted his head fondly.

  
 "I know for sure you don't," Ohno said, winking at him before walking towards the door of their room, "I left the key to this room on the table. Be sure to take it before you come. I'm waiting for you at the lift!"

  
Nino stared at himself in the mirror, almost not recognising himself. He never knew that a change of clothes could make him look this handsome. No one would have thought he was working at a chocolate shop. He walked to the table and took the key with him, smiling at the thought that he had stepped into Ohno's world for the first time.

  
Ohno led Nino into the hotel restaurant, and Nino's eyes twinkled at the sight of the continental buffet. They finally found a spot right in front of a huge stage where a band played.

  
"This is an amazing place," Nino complimented. Ohno grinned.

  
"Wait here. I'll go get us something to eat," Ohno said and left his seat, grabbing two plates on the way. Nino sat for a long while, staring in fascination at the band playing on stage and listening to the relaxed beat of the music. He was rather envious of them for being able to work as musicians and do what they enjoy doing. He wondered how many times he had wanted to become a musician, but gave up the thought from time to time because he just could not see himself doing so without the means to achieve that dream.

  
Finally, the band seemed to take a small break and decided to go off for a while. Nino stood up, as if in a daze, and strode up towards the stage. He did not see the customer's eyes on him, nor did he hear their curious muttering. He could only smile lightly as he looked at the piano before him. It was nothing like the keyboard that he had at home, but it seemed to welcome him. It seemed to beckon him to play it. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the chair and switched on the microphone beside him. His fingers positioned themselves on the keys as a song he remembered played in his mind, and then out on the piano.

  
_何が正解で　何が間違えで_   


_だから大丈夫　なんて言っちゃって_

_その言葉が自分を　消してくから_

_それが一番怖いことだから_

_めいっぱい叫べ　「ここにいるよ」って証のように_

_僕らはそんな弱くはない　でも強くもないから_

_だから泣いていいんだ　恥ずかしいことじゃない_

_明日がある人しかできないことだから　明日への合図だから_

  
_What is right?　What is wrong?_   


_So I said, "it's okay"_

_Those words were erasing myself_

_That was what I was most afraid of_

_Yell with all your might　"I'm here!" like it's proof of yourself_

_We are not that weak　But we're not that strong either_

_That's why it's okay to cry　There's nothing to be embarrassed about_

_Only people who have a tomorrow can do it　Because it's the signal of going to that tomorrow_

  
Ohno was happily placing a lobster onto Nino's plate when a familiar, melodious voice reached his ears. He looked in the direction of the stage and looked on in surprise as he saw Nino playing the piano and singing on stage. The lights of the stage now seemed to focus on him, and everyone's attention was drawn to him. His boyfriend was singing on stage and it was as if he had belonged there all along.

  
_泣いて　求めて　転んで　また泣いて_   


_君は　そうして　大人になって_

_傷つくことを恐れて_

_ずっと泣くのを我慢してたら笑えなくなってた_

_Crying　Searching　Falling down　Crying again_

_That's how you become an adult_

_Afraid of getting hurt_

_If I always try not to cry, I won't be able to laugh_

  
Mrs. Ohno strode in the restaurant with her secretary, glancing at the stage momentarily before proceeding towards the buffet table.

Just in time to catch her son staring in awe at the stage.

  
"Ohno Satoshi!" she called sternly, and Ohno turned to look at her calmly.

  
“How could you dare to defy me?!” she asked angrily, “do you have any idea about what you have done?!”

  
“I have no idea,but I dare say that I have not been skiving and you will see it in my report,” Ohno said, “ I had some matters to take care of and hence I could not go.”

  
“Whatever will the Serizawas think of us now?!” Mrs. Ohno scolded,“you have shirked your duties as an heir and son-in-"

  
“Mother, I'm not married and hence I'm no one's son-in-law,” Ohno said,“and I am free to marry anyone I choose. I have never liked Serizawa-san, and hence you cannot expect me to marry her!”

  
“And so this is the person who you love?” his mother asked shoving a stack of photographs in his hand.

  
Ohno looked at the stack of photos.

  
_気付いたら独りになって恐かった_   


_その時差し出してくれたあなたの声が痛いほど優しくて_

_泣いていたそうしたら「あんたが泣き虫だ」って言うから_

_「あんたもだよ」なんて言ってみたら　楽になってた笑ってた_

  
_When I realized I was alone, I was scared_   


_That's when your voice came, so gentle it hurt_

_If I cry, then you'll say, "You're a crybaby"_

_When I tried to say, "You are too," I relaxed and laughed_

  
Pictures of him and Nino strolling on the streets hand-in-hand.

  
Pictures of him and Nino at the restaurant.

  
Pictures of him and Nino huddling close on top of a bridge while staring into a river of koi fishes.

  
Ohno smiled lightly at the pictures. They had never looked happier together. Looking up at Nino performing his song onstage, it was as if it was encouraging him to finally abide by no one's wishes but his own for the first time in his life.

Ohno looked up at his mother. “Yes. It is him.”

  
“You!” Mrs. Ohno said,evidently agitated, “you insolent, thoughtless fool!”

  
_いつも見たいに　ふざけたこと言い合って_   


_懐かしいなんて言わないで今を　そこにある今を握りしめて_

  
_Like always, messing around and arguing_   


_Don't say it's nostalgic right now　Tightly hold onto the "now" that's there_

  
“All this time, I have always respected your wishes. From giving up art as an option and becoming a business graduate to going for every single blind date that you had set me up with,” Ohno spoke determinedly,“But if you could ever hope for me to inherit Ohno Group,you must allow me to make my own decisions and be responsible for it!”

  
“Ohno Satoshi, you will regret this. There are many things wrong with this relationship. And it's not just the fact our society cannot approve of you having a male partner!” his mother argued,“ He has neither fortune nor connections to anyone of equal or better status as compared to us. How could he possibly help you in any way? It is of no benefit to anyone, Satoshi-kun. You must end this.”

  
“My mind is made up, mother. I will not part with him. Fortunes and connections were not what drew me to him, but his person," Ohno answered calmly, "I do not expect society or you to approve of us, but rest assured that I will not let it interfere in my duties as heir to Ohno group. ”

His mother sighed,exasperated.

  
“I see that it is of no use persuading you now. But one day, you will understand why I am against this.” Mrs. Ohno said coldly and strode towards the exit. She paused and turned back to her son.

  
“I am your mother and I know what is best for you and all of us. When that time comes,you had better remember what you said- you will not let anything interfere with your duties as heir.” she said with a tone of finality before quitting the place.

  
_ほら、息を吸って吐いて　生きている_   


_一歩一歩歩いている　ただそれだけでいい_

_Look, breathe in and out　You're living_

_Walking one step at a time　Just that is enough_

  
Ohno breathed deeply. That felt strangely relieving to him. For him to voice out so much about what he felt was something that he had never done before. His heart thudded with light dread at the thought that he might have placed his lover in trouble's way. He turned his eyes to look at Nino, who was now staring right at him as he sang.

  
_大丈夫僕らはずっとここにいるよ_   


_だから全てさらけ出してみて_

_さあ、胸を張って言えばいいんだ_

_「それが僕らだ」_

_It's alright, we'll always be here_

_So try confessing everything_

_Come on, you should stand tall and say it_

_"That is us"_

  
Ohno remembered that silent vow that he made to himself on the night that they realised their feelings for each other. He knew that things will not be easy for both of them, but he was determined to honour it. After all, it was Nino who had brought in colour to his life, like paint on a blank canvas. He wants to keep holding those stubby, hamburger hands,because no one else could make him feel so real with himself and with him. Right there and then, looking at Nino's eyes, they seem to promise him the same. That they will be as they are.

  
_ずっと　ずっとずっと_   


_Always, forever and ever_

  
Nino smiled at Ohno as he sang his last lines, finishing the song brilliantly with heart-rending chords. When he had finished the last note, a resounding applause rang throughout the restaurant as every dining customer wiped their now wet and teary eyes. Nino smiled and bowed charmingly and stepped down slowly off the stage. Before he could reach his seat, he felt his right arm being roughly tugged, pulling him away from the stage.

  
A woman sat by the corner, watching Nino go with great curiosity. With a satisfied smile,she took out her phone.

  
“Hello? I think I have found our newcomer. I believe Kitagawa-san will be pleased with him.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
“Oh-chan?! You are incredibly pushy today. What's wrong?!” Nino protested as he felt himself being dragged back to the hotel room. It wasn't long after the door closed did Ohno pin Nino against the door and gave him a fiercely passionate kiss. Nino froze, taken aback by his sudden burst of passion, but closed his eyes and kissed him back. When they drew apart with shallow breaths, Ohno leaned his forehead against Nino's.

  
“Kazu, You do not know how much your song has saved me,” Ohno confessed shakily,his eyes welling up with tears. Nino giggled and gave him a short, sweet kiss.

  
“I don't know how exactly I did that,but I'd like you to tell me over the dinner you dragged me out of.” Nino replied in his snarky,bratty manner.

Ohno grinned and embraced Nino,feeling the small frame of his body against his own.

  
“Just a while longer, Kazu. I just want to stay like this for a while more.” Ohno whispered.

Nino nodded against his neck and closed his eyes. "Dinner can wait," he thought happily.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Jun gazed down at the masterpiece he had created,giving it a satisfied smile.

  
“This is perfect,” he thought, “the checkered pattern on each of these chocolates makes up a chess board pattern when put together.”

  
He then took a small card and wrote on it.

  
“Chocolate Chessboard Squares,” it read.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If anything to look forward to in the next chapter, bear in mind that Oh-chan and Nino are in a hotel. ;)
> 
> Credits go to yarukizero@LJ.com for lyrics to "Doko ni Demo Aru Uta"~


	12. Chocolate Fondue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I KNOW MANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS. I assure you, you will be VERY happy with this chapter. >D *hands out free uchiwas* College preparations have been so busy and I'm starting school on Tuesday. (my timetable is so pretty- I have mondays off. Long weekends muahahahaha) Time flies so quickly. I'd like a word of advice from fellow fanfiction writers- how do you juggle your time between studies, co-curricular activities and writing? I'd like to start my school year on the right foot and I do need some advice so I don't keep everyone on tetherhooks for too long because of school stuff (XD) ! Thanks so much! ^.^

“I see,” Nino said as he ate his food thoughtfully,“so your mother came earlier on.”

 

Ohno nodded and stared down at his food.

 

“And she doesn't approve, obviously,” Nino stated and Ohno nodded again.

 

“And...” Nino asked with a smile, “you're not about to give up?”

 

Ohno pouted his lips out. “Do you want me to?” Nino laughed and poked his fork into a small piece of meat on Ohno's plate.

 

“Never,” Nino replied brattily and ate it, bringing a light smile to Ohno's face.

 

“Nino,” Ohno started,“I need to tell you something. Now that things have come to this and my mother knows, I doubt that things will get any easier. But if we stay strong on this, she will relent some day.”

Nino nodded slowly. “Okay, I'm prepared for this.” Ohno grinned and poked at a sausage on Nino's plate, at which Nino scowled in mock-anger.

 

“But still, I don't think I've ever felt better in my whole life after voicing out all that,” Ohno admitted before smiling warmly at Nino, “you gave me the strength to do that just now, you know.”

 

Nino blushed lightly and lowered his head, feeling his cheeks colour.

 

“That.... er... that was-” Nino started,but Ohno placed his index finger on Nino's lips to silence him.

 

“Beautiful. That was beautiful, Kazu,”he spoke tenderly, “ you know that. I'm sure you have seen how every guest here has applauded your performance.”

 

“That was nothing, really..” Nino said, eating with an embarrassed expression that endeared him even more to Ohno.

 

It was quite a while before they finished their dinner and headed for the lift.

 

“Ah, that was good~ ” Nino said. Ohno ruffled Nino's head in response.

 

As the lift doors swing open, they entered into the empty lift, only to be accompanied by a crowd of loud guests from another country. Ohno pursed his lips irritably as he huddled beside Nino, wishing very much that they were alone instead. Nino smiled knowingly as he gazed around, his hand wandering beside him to feel for his lover's. Their fingers intertwined, and Ohno slowly pulled their hands back to rest on the wall behind them, hidden beneath both their hips. As the guests filed out little by little at their respective floors, the pair's hands remained clasped together, and Nino could feel heat growing warmer and warmer against the skin of their palms, and nearly jumped when he felt Ohno tease the side of his index finger with the tip of his thumb. He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing his senses only on the electrical feel of Ohno's thumb drawing tiny circles along his finger. He never knew that simple hand-holding with him could feel so erotic until now. When they were finally alone with the life approaching the topmost floor of the hotel, Ohno leaned over and gave Nino a short, sweet kiss before dragging his momentarily-stunned boyfriend out of the lift.

 

They were inside the room when Nino flopped face-down on the soft, springy bed. He gave a sigh of contentment as he slowly rolled over to face the ceiling.

 

“Tired?” Ohno asked as he lay down beside Nino, who then rolled over to face Ohno.

 

"Just a little," Nino mumbled as he laid a head on his shoulder, his lips touching the crook of Ohno's neck before burying his face in it. Ohno rested an arm gently on Nino's hip as they cuddled.

 

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I was different," Nino said, "like if I wasn't working in a chocolate shop, but instead I was a successful businessman like you. I wonder if being together would have been easier."

 

Ohno cradled Nino's head gently in his other hand to stare into those brown-gold eyes of his. "Who knows," he murmured softly, "but the world of business would have moulded you into someone else completely different." Nino tilted his head in curiosity.

 

"Kazu, I don't want you to think about how changing yourself would make anything easier." Ohno whispered as he dropped a soft, meaningful kiss on his forehead, "no matter what kind of a person you have been or will become, I still love you. I always had... and now I always will."

 

Nino could not help but smile with a small tear in his eye as he felt his emotions overwhelm him. The feeling of being loved for everything he was just felt so... incredible. It was so amazing, to the extent that no word could ever describe it, and hence he conveyed it by pulling Ohno on top of him, his arms now wounding around his neck as he crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ohno's arms were now on both sides of Nino's head, his elbows digging into the bed as his lips moved desperately against Nino's, almost as if any moment now either of them will wake up, thinking that it was all a dream. But there they were in the room, drinking in each other's scent and relishing every moment that their breaths tickled each other's skin.

 

"Oh-chan..." Nino breathed as he felt him trailing his lips down his jaw, brushing lightly, almost teasingly, against the smooth skin of his neck.

 

"Kazu smells like chocolate fondue...” Ohno murmured softly. Nino laughed.

 

“I guess I ate too much at the buffet?” Nino asked, just in time for the doorbell of their room to ring. Ohno gave Nino a short, sweet kiss before heading towards the door.

 

“I brought it, sir,” the man said, wheeling in something that was covered by a metal food cover.

 

“Thank you,” Ohno said as the man left, and closed the door behind him.

 

“What is that?” Nino asked as he staggered over to the small cart and lifted the food cover.

 

There before him lay a small bowl of chocolate fondue.

 

“Yes,” Ohno drawled as he wrapped his arms around Nino from behind him, “you ate too much chocolate fondue. Now it's my turn to eat some. ” He then reached for a small teaspoon beside the bowl, scooping up a small amount of chocolate. Nino watched the spoon disappear behind him with curiosity until he felt something warm drip on the nape of his neck. He flushed a bright shade of red when he realised what Ohno did.

 

“You-!” Nino couldn't finish his sentence, because Ohno had started to lick the warm chocolate off his smooth nape.

 

“The chocolate fondue isn't my dessert, Kazu. You are.” Ohno spoke into his ear, the tickle of his heavy breathing sending shivers down Nino's spine. Nino closed his eyes as he felt Ohno licking at his nape again, his anticipation building greatly with every warm, moist lick of Ohno's tongue, coupled with the slow, mild burn of the warm chocolate fondue.

 

“Hold this for me,” Ohno ordered against Nino's skin, handing the spoon to him before unbuttoning Nino's shirt, tugging it down to gather at Nino's elbows. He then grabbed the spoon, scooping a slightly more generous helping of chocolate fondue before drizzling it carefully onto Nino's smooth back, each drizzle of chocolate narrowly missing Nino's shirt. Nino hissed as he felt the pleasurable sensation of chocolate flowing slowly down his back and shrugged off the shirt off his arms and back. The moment the shirt hit the floor, Ohno held Nino by the hips to drag him to the bed, pinning him face down on it as he continued licking the chocolate off Nino. Nino grunted as he felt his desire for Ohno getting stronger and stronger, and he could clearly feel Ohno's desire for him from an obvious bulge poking against the back of his pants. He flipped himself over, not caring if the sheets below him were dirty. Ohno grinned at him and dragged the cart near the bed.

 

“Some more, Oh-chan,” Nino pleaded as his hands grabbed Ohno's and placed them on his neck before smoothing them down the plane of his chest to rest on his belt. Ohno understood what he wanted, and took the bowl and spoon from the cart, pouring a small pool of chocolate on Nino's round tummy. Nino inhaled deeply as he felt Ohno's skilled hands spread the warm, chocolate over his body, moaning softly as he felt his deft chocolate-covered fingers brush purposefully over his nipples. It wasn't long before Ohno bent over to lick a long line from the centre of his collarbones down his chest and his tummy.

Ohno lapped his tongue greedily at the chocolate on Nino's tummy, his hands quickly fumbling for Nino's belt as he worked his tongue up slowly from Nino's stomach to the centre of his chest. Finally ridding Nino of his pants and boxers, he did not need to look down to know that Nino was just as hard as he was. He paused his ministrations and smiled against Nino's skin as he started to get rid of his own pants. He felt a light tug on his shirt and found Nino sulking.

 

“Oh-chan, your shirt is still on,” Nino whined. Ohno grinned.

 

“Take it off me then,” he suggested as he slipped his pants off, and Nino's nimble fingers speedily undid his buttons and pulled the white shirt off,exposing his tanned, toned body.

 

“I like what I see,” Nino breathed as his eyes travelled from Ohno's chiseled chest down to his hard-on. Ohno bent down and kissed his tummy.

 

“But not more than me liking what I see,” Ohno replied as he resumed his licking right on Nino's right nipple, his hands finding Nino's member and pumping it with the rhythm of his tongue. Nino's eyes flew shut as the feel of Ohno's tongue on his hard buds and his hands on his manhood sent tingling, almost electrical sensations of pleasure through his body to his head. His shameless moans grew louder and higher as Ohno licked the right side of his chest clean.

 

“Oh-chan, I'm going to-” Nino groaned and almost yelled in frustration when he felt Ohno moving away from him.

 

“Will you stop being a tease and hurry up with this already?!” Nino complained but was silenced by Ohno's lips on him.

 

“It will be worth the wait,i promise.” Ohno said as he dipped his fingers into the chocolate fondue, smearing it over Nino's lips.

 

“A snack for you,”he explained before dipping his fingers in the fondue again.

 

“I don't know why I will need a snack when all I want is just to be fu-ah!” Nino yelped in surprise as he felt Ohno's fingers massaging chocolate against his hole.

 

“Just something to take your mind off me,” Ohno said simply as he stuck out the tip of his tongue to lick at Nino's hole. Nino whimpered as he felt his hot tongue swirling around his intimate spot, lapping slowly but insistently at it to open up. He cried out sharply as he felt Ohno's one of chocolatey fingers invading his body, and Ohno could feel his own member grow even harder as he felt the clench of Nino's body around his finger. Ohno started licking a chocolate off Nino's left nipple and soon the room was soon filled with the lewd, squelching sounds of two and finally three fingers moving in and out of Nino's hole, and Nino's shallow breaths and loud sighs. Ohno did a little twist with his wrist, and Nino cried louder in pleasure as he felt those sinfully torturing fingers tease his spot.

 

“Okay, I think we are both ready,” Ohno said as he pulled his fingers out of Nino. Ohno reached for what was left of the chocolate fondue, coating his member hastily with it. Nino's eyes glazed at the sight and soon Nino had scrambled desperately towards him, taking Ohno's hard flesh into his mouth. Now it was Ohno's turn to groan as he felt Nino's tongue do wonders to his anatomy, licking the chocolate off it and sucking hard on it. He could feel Ohno trembling under his mouth, the bittersweet mix of his pre-cum and chocolate finding its way down Nino's throat.

 

Ohno knew he was close to coming into Nino's mouth and pulled out hurriedly, steadied him on the bed and pistoned himself into Nino in one fast stroke. Nino cried aloud in a mix of pain and pleasure as Ohno's cock hit him squarely on the spot, propelling his mind instantly to a new level of heaven.

 

“Kazu...feels...good...” Ohno choked out slowly as he moved slowly in and out of Nino to allow him to accommodate his length, but that was far from what Nino wanted. And Ohno was pleasantly surprised to see Nino grounding his hips at a faster pace than his own, wordlessly urging him to move faster. Ohno drew out slightly till just the head of his member was in Nino's body before slamming back quickly in full force, and Nino's body jolted forward at the impact. They settled into a steady rhythm as Nino braced himself on the bed and as Ohno moved harder, faster and deeper inside Nino, drawing out more salacious moans. Feeling himself approaching his climax, Ohno sealed Nino's lips passionately with his own and quickened his thrusts, and finally groaned out Nino's name into his mouth as his member plunged deeper and spilled his overwhelming pleasure into Nino's body. He continued his movements until Nino arched his back and came while shouting his name, his seed soiling their sweaty bodies and the sheets beneath them.

 

Ohno marveled at Nino and kissed him slowly,letting the image of his climaxing expression brand itself permanently into his memories.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Oh? You've sent it out already? Good... very good. I will contact you again to check. ” Mrs. Ohno said and hung up. She looked out of the window, watching the cars beneath pass by.

 

“Satoshi,” she spoke to no one, “ you must come to your senses. We are all out of time.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nino awoke to a gentle,soothing warmth that surrounded him. He sighed and relaxed, letting the waters soothe his body.

 

Wait... water?

 

Nino opened his eyes and found himself in a bathtub, nestled comfortably against the man he had made love to the night before.

 

“Good morning, Kazu,” Ohno greeted and dropped a light kiss on his forehead.

 

“Morning, Oh-chan,” Nino said, laying his head on Ohno's bare shoulder, breathing deeply and inhaling his scent.

 

“Ahh... It'd be nice to stay here the whole day,” Ohno said as his arms curled around Nino's waist. Nino giggled against Ohno's shoulder.

 

“No. We will get all wrinkly like raisins. And we have work, don't we?” Nino said. Ohno grinned and nuzzled his nose against Nino's neck.

 

“I'll see you soon. Meanwhile, I'm going to miss you and your delicious neck,” he said, and made his point by giving Nino's neck a slow lick, making him wriggle uncontrollably.

 

“You perv,” Nino scolded, smacking Ohno lightly on the head before snuggling back against him, “we need to go out soon. I'm seriously getting wrinkly.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jun strolled leisurely towards the shop, and found that a letter had arrived. He curiously opened it, his eyes widening in complete shock. He staggered for support on the nearest chair he could find before dialling a number hurriedly.

 

An hour later, Michiyo bounded in cheerfully, only to find Sho, Aiba and Jun standing around in the kitchen in down spirits.

 

“Good morning~... did something happen?” she asked cautiously. Aiba sighed and picked up the letter on the table, handing it to Michiyo. Michiyo read it, her jaw dropping in shock.

 

“Ohno Group.... is buying our shop? But I don't get it! They are part of the tourism industry, aren't they?! How is that related to chocolates?!” she asked in disbelief.

 

“It seems that they are thinking of expanding their industries,” Jun said, “and they are considering the prospect of going into confectionery. Plus, it's not usually exclusive to tourism anyway.”

 

“But why us? I don't understand!” Sho asked, frustrated.

 

Michiyo sighed as she sat on top of the table. “I don't think our Ohno-san is behind it. But someone related to him might be.”

 

Just then, the front door swung open, and they turned to see Nino and Ohno striding towards them.

 

“Ohno-san!” they exclaimed in shock. Ohno grinned at them.

 

“I'm just here to send Kazu off,” Ohno said, turning to Nino and giving him a light peck on the cheek, which made Michiyo blush and Jun cough loudly.

 

“Stop it, Oh-chan! They're looking!” Nino protested, “I'll call you later. Bye!” With that, he hurried towards the kitchen, leaving Ohno smiling in the doorway.

 

" 'Oh-chan' again, huh..." Jun murmured.

 

"And he called him 'Kazu'..." Aiba added.

 

“As expected, it can't be him, right? He wouldn't do this to Nino-kun,” Sho whispered to his colleagues, who nodded in agreement.

 

“Though I might have a hunch that someone else might,” Michiyo thought and went into the store room, only to see him changing.

 

“Oh my goodness I'm so- what are those red marks on your neck?!” Michiyo gasped. Nino hurriedly covered her mouth with his hand.

 

“Not so loud! I don't need the whole shop to know!” he hissed.

 

“.... so...you did it?” Michiyo asked, arching a curious eyebrow at him. Nino's cheeks coloured lightly at the memory of that night and nodded. Michiyo blushed a bright red at his reply and decided that to ask any further on the matter would leave undesirable mental images in her head.

 

“And... he said saw his mother yesterday at the hotel,” he confided, “she obviously does not approve of our relationship.”

 

Michiyo's eyes focused as the person mentioned caught her attention. “Mrs. Ohno, you say?” she asked.

 

Nino nodded and continued, "They had argued over it."

 

“As I thought,it could be her. She has reason and means to do it. But why us...?” she wondered.

 

“Oh well, it's fine. We will not give up so easily.” Nino said as he tied on his tie. Michiyo nibbled on her bottom lip as she considered if she should inform Nino of the news. Just then, Jun walked in.

 

“Michiyo-chan, someone outside is asking for you.”

 

Michiyo looked outside in surprise and walked out of the shop. A black car was parked outside the shop, and a man in a black suit stepped out.

 

“Miss, come with us,” he said.

 

Michiyo stood her ground,staring at the man cautiously. “Who are you guys?”

 

“That,we cannot reveal yet.” the man said. Soon, a few more men got out of the car and hurried into the shop, collecting Michiyo's belongings before returning into the car. Jun hurriedly stopped one of them.

 

“What is happening?” he questioned sternly.

 

“We are borrowing her for today,” the man said, “and I assure you no intention to harm her in any way. ”

 

“How can we be sure you're not going to do anything to her?!” Sho asked worriedly.

 

The man simply smiled at them. “She will be asked to contact you at 11pm. Our boss will pay a generous compensation for loaning her today.”

 

As quickly as they came, they left, driving an incredibly confused Michiyo out onto the streets.

 

“It is quite a morning, huh...” Aiba muttered, “ first the letter, now this....”

 

“...what letter? This one on the table?” Nino asked. Aiba's hands flew to his mouth at the realisation about what he said, and the three men turned to look at Nino who read the letter with a horrified expression on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

“Honestly! Where are you taking me?! ” Michiyo questioned, quite panicked that she was taken away so suddenly.

  
“I apologise for taking you away so abruptly from your work,” a well-dressed old man beside her said, giving her a light bow, “I'm the young master's butler.”   


  
“Young master? ” Michiyo asked. Then it occurred to her. 

“Of course! Ohno-san should have a butler! I didn't think of that!” she thought in relief and slumped back on the seat.   


  
“Tell Ohno-san that if he wants to see me,he should have just gone back to the shop or texted his Nino! I'm sure his certain someone wouldn't mind at all,” she said with a smirk. The butler looked at her with a confused expression.

  
“That's not our young master, miss” he informed and suddenly reached into his pocket, as if remembering something,and handed her a small note.

Michiyo took the note and read it, her eyes widening in complete surprise.

**_“I'm sorry, but I must have your company tonight. My butler will escort you around for the day and I will see you tonight. Please accept this as an offer of appeasement- I imagine that you must be greatly confused right now._ **   


**_-M”_ **

  
She looked at the butler.

  
“You're kidding.” she stated, completely bewildered. The butler shook his head and took a large box from the back of the car, handing it to her.

  
“Courtesy of the young master,” he said.

  
She stared at the box for a moment and looked back at him.

  
“And you're not about to tell me who your young master is?” she asked. The butler bowed apologetically.

  
“He's one mysterious guy,” she thought, pursing her lips and lifted the box lid.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“What do you mean by the fact that our shop may not be around?! We can refuse them, can't we?! ” Nino asked. Jun sighed.

  
“No. Even though we technically own this place, the mayor has the right to let out this retail space to another business owner if proven that their earned revenue is greater than ours. And I know they can,”  Jun explained as he looked at the letter again.   


  
“After all, we're talking about Ricdor Chocolates here. They have the backing of the Ohno group in terms of marketing and finances,” Jun elaborated, “with their help they could turn the shop into a global franchise.”   


  
“So, what are we going to do? Are we going to look for another outlet?” Aiba asked, “It wasn't easy finding this place. Where can we possibly find space?”   


  
“Considering the competition we are up against,” Sho stated, “I doubt it'll be easy finding other outlets. We can be quite sure that Ricdor can place higher bids for rent than us. ”   


  
“I can't believe this,” Nino thought sadly, “it must be Mrs. Ohno objecting to our relationship. This is all my fault...”   


  
“Well! ” Aiba chirped, startling everyone momentarily, “we can figure these out after work. Right now,we have to prepare for the day, right?”   


  
The three other men smiled at him.   


  
“Aiba-kun is right,” Jun said, “it's worse if we worry about it now and neglect our business for the day. Let's do our best today, shall we? Consider the fact that we are one person short! ”   


  
And as Sho hugged Aiba and Jun scolded them both for inappropriate displays of affection, they began work for the day.   


  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Michiyo stepped out of the car and looked up skeptically. She turned to the butler.

  
“Why did he want me to enter this museum?” she asked.

  
“The young master observed that you have an interest in literature and asked me to take you here,” the butler replied, handing over a small ticket. Michiyo's eyes widened in surprise.

  
“Tell him that he's wasting a whole lot of money on stalking me and buying me tickets to an exhibition,” she replied but strode towards the museum with a light grin on her face.

  
The butler's phone rang.

  
“Yes, obocchama. She's in the museum now. She just complained to me that you wasted so much money on her,” he informed. He could hear an amused laugh on the other side of the line.

  
“Thank you, Isogai,” Mimura Takuya spoke into the phone before hanging up. He turned to the piano in front of him,focusing his eyes on the piano sheets that were propped in front of him. His fingers danced expertly on the keys of ebony and ivory, his lips curling into a pleasant smile.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So it'll be seven pieces of Golden Caramel Pralines for you then?” Sho confirmed politely with a woman in a sleek, black dress and flashy sunglasses. She nodded and strode towards Nino,who stood behind the cashier. She made her payment and walked over to one table, took out her mobile phone and looked at the picture sent to her. She then looked at Nino again.

  
“Found you,” she muttered.

  
A short while later, Nino headed over to the table with the chocolates.

  
“Here are your chocolates. Please enjoy,” Nino said. The woman grinned up at him.

  
“Actually, I'd like a word with you... Ninomiya-san.” she said.

  
Nino looked at Sho at the counter, who nodded and proceeded to serve the customers slightly faster. Nino sat down on the seat opposite the stranger, feeling slightly puzzled.

  
“Ma'am, how may I help you?” he asked uncertainly.

  
“Just relax, Ninomiya-san,” she assured, “I'm just here for a small chat. ”

  
Nino nodded with a polite smile, but that did little to mask his nervousness.

  
“Anyway, I happened to be at the hotel that you.. performed at just yesterday,” she said, “and after hearing you I decided to get to know you better.”

  
“Well... I imagine you know enough about me,” he replied,“ after all you somehow managed to find my work place..”

  
“But not enough to know about your talents as a musician,” she replied with a wry smile, “so tell me, Ninomiya-san, do you write your own songs?”

  
“Well...” Nino hesitated before relating to her about how his songs came about, and she nodded with great interest as she listened.

  
It was not until lunch break did the woman start preparing to leave.

  
“But why ask me those questions?” Nino asked as he tried not to stagger from his seats with his slightly numb legs. The lady simply winked at him, taking out a small, gold-coloured name card that made Nino look away for a moment from the its brightness.

  
“Come visit tomorrow. Give your name to the reception counter and request to see someone by the name of Maeda. Oh... and bring that guitar of yours along too.” she rattled off and gave the rest of the staff a wide grin before walking out.

  
Nino looked at the words on the gold card, just as the rest of his colleagues swarmed around him for a look.

  
“Nino-kun...” Sho started, his voice trailing off in shock.

  
“No way... Who would have thought...” Jun followed.

  
Aiba, on the other hand, was exceptionally cheerful about it.

  
“NINO-CHAN'S GOING TO BE A STAR~~~~” Aiba chanted, hugging Nino tightly. And all Nino could do was just stare at the name card in a mix of awe and shock.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So we have been to the museum and he even told that butler to take me to visit my university's library,” Michiyo thought as she looked around the vast library of Jounan University. She felt somewhat flattered but also slightly creeped out that this mysterious person seemed to know what she liked. She shuffled through the names of people in her mind, trying to remember someone she had met before, but could not think of any.

  
“Well then again,”she thought, “ I have always been careful about company, so I never made too many friends....”

  
She wandered around the aisles, the bookshelves surrounding her like a maze that she did not want to get out of. She finally came to the fiction books section, which was slightly sparse in variety and often used by literature students. She recalled that back in her university days she would sometimes stop by this section just to find that one book that she really liked. Her eyes searched for it, and she gave a soft cry of delight as she recognised the familiar spine of the book she loved- Maroon with “Daddy-Long-Legs” engraved in gold on it. She picked it up and looked at Isogai, who watched her with a gentle glint in his eye.

  
“I like this book,” she told him, “it reminds me that someone's always watching over me.”

  
“Indeed so, Miss,” he said.

  
Michiyo smiled and flipped the book open, only to see a small envelope fall out of the book. She picked it up and found a note inside.

  
**_“You remind me so much of the protagonist in this book, because just like how 'Daddy-Long-Legs' was watching over her, I've done the same for you._ **   


**_-M ”_ **

  
“Now I really want to know who that person is...” Michiyo thought with a light blush, her heart fluttering just a little.

  
“Miss, it's time to go. You might want to change your outfit a little,” Isogai informed.

  
“But where are we going that requires such a grandiose looking dress?!” she asked, “that young master has really spent a lot on me!”

  
“Please accept it for the time being,” Isogai spoke politely. Michiyo sighed and headed back with him to the car to take out the dress that the young master sent her.

  
“Please tell him, ” Michiyo said in the sweetest voice she could summon with dangerous amounts of malice, “that he's SO going to get it from me later on.” she then hurried off to change.

  
Isogai whipped out his phone and started calling him again.

  


  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Ohno Satoshi whizzed through the stacks of papers on his desk, humming lightly as he worked. He set aside a small pile of binders which contained information he had noted down from the conference in Paris, and was quite convinced that he should try implementing Skype meetings with his subordinates instead when he got the chance. Just then, his secretary walked in.

  
"Ohno-san," his secretary greeted, but Ohno could see from her face that she was quite troubled.

  
"Satou-san. Is everything alright? " he asked.

  
"I... I have been told not to disclose this to you, but knowing that your newfound friends are important to you, I must say it," she said, "your mother has taken action against Matsumoto-san's chocolate shop."

  
Ohno's pen dropped onto the floor in shock.

  
"Why?! Why Matsumoto-kun's shop?!" Ohno asked hurriedly.

  
"She seems determined on ensuring that her message to you is clear," she replied gravely, "that the only way for you to keep your friends is for you to do as she says and.. end it with Ninomiya-san."

  
"But why?! They have nothing to do with the relationship between me and Nino!" Ohno yelled in frustration as he buried his head into his arms on the table.

  
"If I may, sir," she spoke slowly and cautiously, "would you see it your way to at least try to see things from Mrs. Ohno's point of view? In my opinion, I have never seen her getting so worked up over you not marrying any of her chosen marriage candidates. Don't you think she must have a reason this time round?"

  
Ohno shot an icy stare at her.

  
"What does that mean?" he asked coldly. She sighed.

  
"I'm not asking you to agree to her demands. I'm just suggesting you see why she's so adamant about you breaking up with Ninomiya-san and then reason with her to make her less opposing. Locking horns with her now will not make her see your point," she advised.

  
Ohno contemplated for a moment. His secretary had a point. He had objected to seeing, dating and marrying different girls that his mother had set up for him for quite some time now, but it's only this time that she seemed so adamant about it. And something about what his mother said just bothered him so much.

  
"Thanks, Satou-san," he finally said, and his secretary bowed politely before leaving.

  
"I shall end work slightly early today, I'm a little tired," he thought as he packed up his back and left the office.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm dreaming," Michiyo spoke aloud as she looked at the building that towered over her.

  
"No you're not, Miss," Isogai prepped helpfully.

  
"Oh I must be, I must be," Michiyo muttered,"because on a normal day I would not be standing outside Suntory Concert Hall to watch a piano recital."

  
"Considering that you have visited a museum and your university's grand library, I think today has never been quite ordinary, Miss," Isogai replied. Michiyo could not help but laugh a little at his reply.

  
"Let's go then," Michiyo said, "your young master is in for a lecture from me."

  
Her jaw dropped the moment she stepped into the concert hall and caught a glimpse of the place itself. Thousands of red plush seats ran around in neat clusters, surrounding the grand stage, where a single white piano stood. With some past experience in choral singing, she could easily tell that the acoustics of the place would prove to be the best she's ever experienced. It was all just as grand as she had expected the place to be.

  
"If he could rent out this place for a concert," she thought, "he must be a very successful pianist." Isogai guided her slowly towards the front seats, and Michiyo squinted her eyes a little from the bright lights that lit the stage.

Just then, the lights dimmed, and a short man walked out, dressed smartly in a tuxedo.

  
"Ladies and gentlemen," he greeted, "thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedules to join us tonight on this fabulous evening on a 'Voyage of Songs'. While this is indeed a showcase of performances from different choirs, they will be singing with the accompaniment of the piano, played none other than Japan's most talented and populat pianist. Without further ado, let us put our hands together to welcome our pianist for the evening- Mimura Takuya!"

  
"Mimura...Takuya..." Michyo thought as her memories flashed back to the 'M' seal on the envelope back at home, the person she had bumped into at the music shop and the person she had served when she was at the chocolate shop. She could not help but sigh and shake her head. She had been so slow in putting the pieces together and realising that the person behind those sweet (but nonetheless a little overdone) gestures was none other than Japan's top pianist. She looked up to see him bowing politely, his eyes searching in the audience until they met her surprised ones. He bowed again in her direction, flashing a charming smile before heading to the piano.

  
She watched him sit down at the piano, her mind jolting into action again when she recalled him asking her something at the chocolate shop.

  
_"Have we met before?"_   


  
There was something about the way that he sat at the piano that now seemed all-too familiar to her. Her mind raced as she watched a university choir step on stage, trying to trace back its steps to her college days. And then she remembered... and she lowered her head with an embarrassed chuckle before watching the performance.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't know if it's a good idea," Nino said, "you know how there are scams here and there, right?!"

  
"Judging by the way that woman was dressed, I don't think it's a sham..." Sho muttered thoughtfully.

  
"You never know? Those could be real for all we know but the agency might prove to be a fake!" Nino said.

  
"Look, if it bothers you that much, just look it up online, like I did." Jun said and held out his phone to Nino. Nino gulped as he watched big names of currently popular pop idols flash across the screen.

  
"But... the shop! Yes! I can't.." Nino started, earning a glare from Jun.

  
"You were scouted for a reason," Jun stated slowly with slightly gritted teeth, "and your pay is docked unless you go for it."

  
Nino simply looked at them in surprise.

  
"You're actually thinking I would make it out there?" Nino asked incredulously.

  
"Nino! Even that lady from this agency has started to scout you! What do you think you have got to lose?!" Sho asked.

  
"Nino-chan, this could be big for you, you know? You won't have to work here or live in a small apartment anymore- you could get a bigger one!" Aiba added excitedly.

  
Just then, Jun's phone rang. It was then that they realised they had stayed in the shop until 11 pm.

  
"Hello? ... MICHIYO-CHAN?! ARE YOU OKAY?! ... Oh. ... okay. Thank goodness it was nothing bad. See you tomorrow at work then," Jun said into the phone and hung up.

  
The other three men looked at him nervously.

  
"She sounds fine. Just a little tired. She said that she was whisked off on a mystery date for the whole day, and that was why she was absent," Jun stated.

  
"A mystery date?!" Nino asked, completely surprised.

  
"What kind of a guy drags her out like that from her work?! Had it not been for one of them speaking up, I'd have thought she was abducted by the yakuza or something!" Aiba huffed, at which Sho simply patted him on the head.

  
"Well, at least she's unharmed, right Jun-kun?" Sho asked.

  
"Oh yes, she sounded fine.... Actually she sounded rather happy. She must have had fun then," Jun said before stretching, "we should get back and rest... and take note that Michiyo-chan will be working harder tomorrow for ditching us today."

  
"Mou, Jun-kun! You're evil! It's not like she wanted to be out in the first place!" Aiba protested. Jun simply grinned.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Michiyo sat down on her bed and took a deep breath.

  
It had been a very long day. A much longer day compared to her normal working days.

  
She smiled as she remembered what happened after the performance had ended.

*flashback*

After the last performance, a loud applause broke through the entire concert hall, as people started rising to give a standing ovation to the choirs and the pianist. Just then, Isogai tapped Michiyo on the shoulder.

"Miss, I'm tasked to escort you backstage to find Mimura-bocchan," he said. Michiyo smiled wryly at him.

"You finally gave him a name," Michiyo joked and followed him closely, her mind reeling from memories of the past.

 

 

 

_"Hey, look! Isn't that Mimura-senpai?! I hear that his family is so rich that they have plantations of their own!" Satomi, one of her friends said._

  
_"That's impossible, no one is that rich here, even if it is a privileged university,"Michiyo replied, shaking her head._   


  
_"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness he's looking this way!" all her friends squealed and started waving frantically, at which Michiyo simply rolled her eyes and returned to her book._   


  
_"Erm, have you guys forgotten that he has rejected every single girl who has confessed to him? I wonder if he has a girlfriend..." Michiyo informed, "assuming he might have one, your chances of catching him has just gone from slim to none at all."_   


  
_"That's one possibility, but then there's the other being the possibility that he likes someone else. And that someone could be anyone, ne~" Satomi replied, and her friends agreed. Michiyo simply shrugged with a grin on her face, returning to her book with disinterest for anything else._   


 

"Bocchan," Isogai called outside the dressing room, "she's here."

  
"Thank you. Invite her in." a cool, calm voice called from within the room.

  
Michiyo nodded politely as she stepped into the room, and felt the door close behind her as her eyes caught the gaze of Mimura Takuya's.

  
For a moment, the two did nothing but hold each other's gaze, neither of them knowing what to say.

  
“Erm..” she finally broke the silence while giving an awkward smile, “that was a really wonderful performance. I really loved it.”

  
Takuya smiled. “Thank you.”

  
“But..” she started, and Takuya looked at her curiously, “why me?”

  
Takuya's eyes widened in surprise. “What do you mean?” he asked.

  
“W-w-well...” Michiyo stuttered as she tried to piece her words together, “I wasn't anyone special in Jounan University. Like the winner of the school pageant or a scholastic decathlon. I know, more than anyone, that I was quite a lone wolf with a only few close friends. A wallflower, if you will. So.. why me?”

  
Takuya gave her a soft smile before approaching her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

  
“Because you were true to yourself,” he said, “in the midst of many people would do anything be friends with everybody, you stayed just as you were when you first came in.”

  
He paused just a short distance away from her, and Michiyo leaned back unconsciously, a little intimidated by his height.

  
“Sometimes, I envied those few friends of yours,” he admitted, “they could spend time together with you, getting to know you as a person while seeing your truest smile. And I could only do it from afar.”

  
A faint blush spread across her cheeks.

  
“Well, you know me well enough to know I like 'Daddy-Long-Legs'...” she pointed out.

Takuya chuckled and nodded. Then, as if making up his mind, he held Michiyo gently by the shoulders.

  
“Matsuda-san,” he began, “I know you may not know me well. It's the same for me, apart from the things that you seem to like. But I hope that you would consider..”

  
Michiyo arched an eyebrow as she waited for him to continue.

  
“Consider...”she egged on.

  
“... consider... going out with me?” he finally finished his line, before waiting with bated breath for Michiyo's answer.

  
Michiyo nibbled on her bottom lip. “You know,” she began, “for a 'Daddy-Long-Legs', you sure are lousy.”

  
Takuya looked at her in surprise.

  
Michiyo grinned and took out the book, placing it in his hands.

  
“Did you even read the book? The protagonist wrote letters to him, regardless of not knowing him. She may not know him, but he knew her well.”

  
“So... your point is..”

  
Michiyo fidgeted nervously from where she stood.

  
“I want us to know each other better as friends before we formally date,” she said.

  
Takuya's face broke into an overjoyed smile as he gave a surprised Michiyo a hug. Soon realising what he did, he pulled back.

“Thank you for telling me, though,” Michiyo said shyly, “I don't think I've felt so happy and honoured for a long while.”

  
“Honoured?” he questioned.

  
“You were someone out of reach,” she said, “popular, well-loved and admired by many, rich... ”

  
Takuya placed a hand on her head affectionately, “and that never stopped you from being yourself. And I admire you ardently for that.”

  
He then stepped back towards the dressing table and took out a red rose, handing it to Michiyo.

  
“For now, accept this from me, ” he said, and Michiyo could have sworn she felt sparks when she took the rose and felt his fingers touch her hand.

Michiyo finally remembered what she wanted to do and gave Takuya a sharp poke on one of his shoulders.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Takuya yelled.

"That was for spending too much money on me and abducting me out of the blue with your henchmen. I had the shock of my life this morning, you know," Michiyo mock-scolded. Takuya laughed heartily.

"Henchmen? Is that what you're calling them from now on?" he joked.

"Mmm... maybe. Then what should I call you? ... Boss?" she teased.

Takuya thought for a long while and took her hand in his, looking into her eyes.

"Takuya," he replied seriously.

"Mm.. then, Takuya-senpai, do you mind sending me back now, since its was you who dragged me out anyway?" she asked sweetly, at which Takuya could not help but drop a light kiss on her hand before dragging her off to his car.

  
*flashback end*  
  


Michiyo closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep, her mind filled with thoughts of their exchange in the dressing room. The rose in her hand fell onto the pillow, silently accompanying her in place of its first owner.

Meanwhile, Ohno Satoshi reached his parents' house for the first time in a while, only to see that the maids were hustling busily back and forth from the kitchen and the laundry room to the master bedroom.

  
“I wonder where's Dad... I will ask him about Jun's problem- he's more level-headed than mother,” he thought as he hurried on his way towards the master bedroom.

  
And there, to his horror, he found his father lying on his bed, with tubes strewn in various directions over his body. His mother, kneeling on the bed, had bent over his father, anxiously wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. She turned to see that her son had seen everything and dropped her towel in shock.

  
“Satoshi...”

  
“Explain,” he demanded shakily, “explain what all this is about.”

  
“Your father... he had an acute cardiac arrest at work and is now in coma...” his mother answered tearfully.


	14. Dark Rum Pastilles

The next morning, Nino stood in front of the tall building, his guitar in tow. Jun had demanded that Nino take leave for the day for the audition and let poor Michiyo take his place at the counter with Sho. He took a deep breath and strolled in, switching his phone off before giving his name to the receptionist. The receptionist bowed politely and gave him the directions to an 'audition hall', where he was sure he would have to try to win over the hearts of his potential employers. He grinned at the thought of surprising his boyfriend with his career change if it does go as well as he hoped. Even if it didn't, he was happy with working in Choco La Vie. He smiled charmingly as he strode towards the audition hall and bowed politely in front of the persons-in-charge, who directed him to the waiting room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ohno sighed as he gazed at his sleeping father. It had taken him a whole sleepless night to absorb the fact that his father had a cardiac arrest in the middle of a board meeting, and that had resulted in a significant loss of oxygen to the brain, rendering him unconscious. He clasped his father's hands, sighing as he remembered all that his mother had told him.

  
_“We have been running into slight financial difficulties early this year, but we never thought that the problems would worsen now," his mother said, "add on the fact that it's not news that your father has not been very well and is close to his retirement age. During the board meeting last evening, every shareholder opted for his replacement."_   


  
_"What!? Why!? Hasn't Father been doing all he can?! And why wasn't I notified of the financial troubles we were in?" Ohno demanded._   


  
_"He did not want to leave those matters in your hands until you are fully capable of facing the board members and shareholders as the new Director," she explained, "he wanted me to keep it from you and let you marry Mei-chan to guarantee the Serizawa Group's full no-strings-tied cooperation in aiding us in our difficulties with our liquid assets and giving us some leverage at the same time to increase our cash flow."_   


  
_"So this thing with Serizawa-san..." he trailed his thoughts._   


  
_"Is, in other words, the Ohno Group's lifeline." Mrs. Ohno confirmed, "now I need you to honour what you have told me, if we are ever to survive this."_   


  
Ohno sighed, holding his head in his hands as he considered the shock that his father must have received at the board meeting, so much so that he had entered into a coma. Presently, he held his father's hands, looking at him helplessly.

"Father... what am I to do?" he asked, lowering his head into his hands without expecting an answer for a long while.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"I think this is going to be a hit! " Aiba said excitedly as he held up a small plate of black, disc-shaped chocolates.

  
"It looks questionable to me, Aiba-san. What did you add in this time, ginger?" Michiyo asked as she held it up and popped it into her mouth. An overwhelming taste of alcohol made her grimace.

  
"Oh! This is good! I love it! " Sho complimented.

  
"Yes, it does have that adult-like taste to it, " Jun said," it will definitely appeal to the men. "

  
"I see. No wonder I didn't like it, " Michiyo complained as she read the label," Dark Rum Pastilles... I see. So that horrible substance inside was rum... "

"I guess alcoholic chocolates are not for everyone," Jun said, "or it simply means that you are a kid."

"Excuse me?! A kid?! I'll have you know that I'm way past 21 and I'm a legal adult!" Michiyo protested, just in time to hear the door to the shop open.

"Excuse me? " a female voice called out.

  
" I'm sorry, miss! It's our lunch hour so if you could come back in about fift-" Michiyo called back as she walked out of the kitchen , only to see Serizawa Mei in the doorway of the shop .

  
" You must be.... Matsuda Michiyo-san, ne. "

  
Michiyo, taken aback by her presence, nodded slowly.

  
Mei looked around the shop and stared right into her eyes.

  
"I need to have dinner with you tonight. I'll wait for you outside here at 7," she said. She then strutted out quickly, leaving Michiyo to stand there, staring at the doorway in shock.

"What is it? What is it? Who was that?" Aiba questioned.

Michiyo shrugged in reply and went on with her work without a word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Nino frowned as he looked at his phone. His Satoshi had not answered any of his messages for the whole day now. But well, it's fine- he decided to keep it a secret that he was already on the road to becoming a star- his auditions were a success and the agency was more than eager to sign the papers with him next week. He'd wait for his first single to appear, give him a shock, and then tell him.

  
Just then, he saw two familiar female figures walk past his eyes.

"... Michiyo-chan.. and Serizawa Mei-san?!" he thought in shock.

"Matsuda-san, thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me," Serizawa Mei said as they settled at a table in a restaurant.

  
"Well, it'd be impolite to refuse, I suppose," Michiyo replied calmly, while feeling completely shocked at Mei's appearance in Choco La Vie that afternoon, asking for her company that very evening.

  
"Well, you must be wondering why I know you," Mei started, and took out a photograph, which showed a picture of Nino, Ohno and her at the ice skating rink. Michiyo's eyes widened in surprise.

  
"I'd like to confirm something with you," Mei said, "are you currently dating Ohno-san, are you?"

  
Michiyo choked on her tea and tried not to laugh out loud at her question.

  
"Erm, no. I'm not," she answered with a small chuckle, "but why do you ask?"

  
Mei was stunned. "Well..." she muttered, confused," I thought Mrs. Ohno mentioned something about an unsuitable partner for him.."

  
"Gee...That's... flattering..." Michiyo stated dryly as she looked down at her steak with slight disdain.

  
"But... if it's not you, who?!" Mei demanded.

  
Michiyo pursed her lips and pointed to Nino's face in the photograph, and watched Mei's eyes widen in surprise.

  
"I guess you hadn't expected Ohno-san to like him, huh," Michiyo said.

  
"Well, no... but that still doesn't change why I'm here," Mei spoke, "I need him to break off with Satoshi-kun!"

  
"Serizawa-san, I'm just as much of a friend to him as I am to Ohno-san. I don't see how a breakup is, in any way, going benefit either of them."

  
"You don't understand!" Mei protested, "I need to marry Ohno-san!"

  
"And neither me nor his friends can permit that unless we know a valid reason for your assertiveness," Michiyo replied firmly.

  
Mei sighed and took a large gulp of wine, and Michiyo sipped on her cup of tea.

  
"Ohno's father," Mei started, "Mr Ohno... he's in a coma."

  
Michiyo froze in horror. "What?"

  
"Ohno Group's financial position is in dire straits now," Mei explained, "and the shareholders have opted for Mr. Ohno's early retirement and the board of directors was in no position to object. The news shocked Mr. Ohno so much that he collapsed from a cardiac arrest."  


  
"Oh my goodness... How is Ohno-san taking it?" Michiyo asked worriedly.

  
"From what I heard from Mrs. Ohno, he has never left his father's side today, and I'm to visit him as well later," Mei said.

  
"But.. why would you marrying Ohno-san be of any concern to the future of Ohno Group?" Michiyo asked.

  
"It's because the Serizawa Group has greater amounts of liquid assets and we can definitely help to relieve financial constraints. "

  
"And somehow that can only be done if he marries you. Care to explain? "

  
Mei paused and took a sip from her glass of wine again.

  
"To be completely honest, " she confessed," it was the idea of my parents and Mrs Ohno. The Serizawa Group, while somewhat successful, still needs the prestige of the Ohno Group to compete with other conglomerates. Coincidentally, the Ohno Group requires some short-term funds for the time being. They had thought that a grand wedding for the two of us will heighten the possibilities for a merger in the future and solve both our families' problems."

  
Michiyo kept her tongue, trying her best to absorb everything that she had told her. She could see the reason why a cooperation between the Ohno Group and Serizawa Group was necessary. But yet, something about them marrying each other just did not sit well with her,no matter how plausible the reason is.

  
"Look, I understand your position, as well as Mrs Ohno's in trying to keep your businesses. I also understand that Ohno-san has to fulfill his responsibility towards his father's company and not let his emotions hinder his progress at work. But I must beseech you to reconsider if there can be other options to resolve this... other than marrying each other. "

  
"I don't see why, " Mei argued stubbornly.

  
"Well, it is clear that Ohno-san shows little to no interest in marrying you. Forcing him to marry you may not solve the problem if he is unwilling to accept it and actually cooperate. Who knows what kinds of complications could arise simply because he cannot view you as his partner. "

  
"He will accept it with time-" Mei rebutted.

  
"That's what they all say years before the divorce papers arrive and the so-called business plans dissolve into sea foam, " Michiyo cut in, and after pausing for a breath, she continued," I'm not here to argue about why you or Mrs Ohno should accept my friend. I'm just saying that there has to be another way that will reconcile both yours and Mrs Ohno's wishes with Ohno-san's. At the very least, in whatever decision he makes about marrying you or saving both companies, please respect them. After all, it seems that the current circumstances have placed him in a position more difficult than any of ours. "

  
Mei remained silent and Michiyo simply waited.

  
"I'll see what can be done to save both our companies, " she finally said," but I will not promise anything with regards to marrying him. I believe he should know that our parents have an advantageous plan for him and it'd be foolish if he did not take it." With that, she strode out quickly and Michiyo sighed to herself.

  
"Ohno-san... Nino-san...." she muttered softly as she looked out of the window, " hang in there. " Just then, a shadow slumped on the seat in front of her. Michiyo turned to see, to her horror, a slightly crumbled Nino sitting before her.

  
"N-n-nino-san.... You heard everything? " Michiyo asked shakily. Nino nodded slowly, his eyes now full of nothing but discouragement and blame.. Mostly on himself.

  
Michiyo sighed and walked over to help Nino out of his seat.

  
"We can have beer today, Nino-san... But I'm just taking a little Moscato and that's it for me. Aiba-san's rum chocolates were the last straw today,  " she said, giving Nino a supportive pat on the shoulder before leading him away to a nearby bar.

Ohno took out his phone. No messages from Nino. It felt a little off without Nino sending him a message. He pouted and immediately started typing on his phone.

 

"Kazu, how was your day today?

I hope I didn't make you limp too much. :p

I miss you. "

It was after two hours or so when Michiyo was quite convinced that Nino had too much to drink. " Alright,  Nino-san,  that's quite enough! " she chided as she tried, in vain, to pry a pint of beer away from Nino's hands.

  
" Nooooo it isn't!  I ww-w-aaaaz jaaarst getting into da mooood! "Nino complained drunkenly as he downed another gulp.

  
" How nice.  I was out of that mood an hour ago after my first glass of Moscato, " Michiyo stated matter-of-factly,"now please, you have to try standing up or I can't go home."

  
"Michiyo-chaaaaaaan...  Oh Michiyo-chan the great love guru... " Nino slurred as he slammed the glass pint down on the bar counter,  making her wince slightly, "what would youuuuuu do if you were me?"

  
Michiyo looked at him sadly and then back down at her empty glass.

  
"Nino-san, " she spoke with a heavy heart, "  I wish I knew what to do... "

  
Nino gave a low chuckle. "Not even a little bit?  Not even... A little teeeeeeeensy bit of advice?"

  
Michiyo nibbled on her lip lightly and patted Nino's shoulder, holding his gaze firmly.

  
"Just.. one advice that I believe is needful..." Michiyo said, "I don't know how you are going to take it or how you are going to do this, but here it is- you need to choose the path that you believe, deep deeeeep down in your heart and your mind, that is the best and will make Ohno-san happy."

  
"What exactly does that mean?!" Nino asked with a laugh and an incredulous look.

  
"I'll leave you to mull it over," she said as she helped him up from the seat and walked him outside to the taxi stand, "there are no right or wrong answers to this one, because all your choices and alternatives are all equally justified and none of them are any easier to choose than another. "

  
Nino nodded slowly as he watched a taxi pulled over in front of them.

  
"No matter what choice you make, Nino-san," she said, "you have my support. And I speak for the rest of our friends at Choco La Vie."

her  
Nino gave her a grateful smile and stumbled into the taxi, and the taxi drove off into the dark night. His mobile phone remained untouched in his pocket, and its flashing lights unseen.


	15. Dark Chocolate Liqueur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No guys, I'm not dead. XD But I have been incredibly busy and I just finished a test today. I practically skipped a bit of my CCA to finish this chapter because it's one of the most critical points of the story. Therefore...I'M SO SORRY THIS CAME IN REALLY REALLY REALLY LATE.To make up for it, thie entire chapter is probably as long as two chapters. LOL Please do enjoy this one... (but it's an angsty and fluffy one.. so I daresay you'll feel so conflicted. oops. XD)

Nino woke up with a throbbing headache, groaning in agony as he tried to sit up on his bed.  
  
"That will teach me to go on a drinking binge... " he muttered as he fumbled around in his pockets for his phone and saw that he had received a text message.  
  
From his Oh-chan.  
  
Nino smiled at the text and laid his head back down, that smile slowly disappearing from his face as he recalled all that he had heard the previous evening. He typed a short message and sent it before closing his eyes and letting his tears fall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Eh? Nino-kun isn't coming to work again? " Jun grumbled as he looked at his phone, "maybe I shouldn't have given him his leave yesterday..."  
  
This earned him a smack on the shoulders from Aiba and Sho.  
"Well, I'm not so surprised... " Michiyo muttered as she went on to wipe the countertop," he drank so much last night. "  
  
" Nino-chan drank?! But why? Did his audition fall through?! " Aiba asked.  
  
" Well no. In fact the agency was so impressed with him they wanted to sign a contract next week," Michiyo replied, deciding not to worry them about Nino's problem.  
  
"Well that does it! He's not getting another rest day from me for the rest of the year! " Jun growled.  
  
" Well, assuming that he's working for the rest of the year, of course, " Sho answered, earning giggles from Aiba and Michiyo.  
  
Jun simply huffed and continued stirring the chocolate in a bowl.  
  
" By the way, a letter came today, " Jun said," we have been asked to vacate the premises by the end of September, so that ought to give us some time to find a new place. "  
  
Sho looked up curiously and questioned, " Did you manage to contact anyone who can help us with the funds? A new place needs money. "  
  
" Hmm, not yet, " Jun said," after all, we'll need quite a bit to outbid Ricdor. "  
  
"So the problem is still capital, huh..." Michiyo murmured.  
  
" I'm quite sure we'll find a way, "Aiba said. Just then, a phone rang in the kitchen.  
  
" Ah, that'll be mine, " Michiyo said as she took her phone," hello? Ah! Takuya-senpai! " She then hurried out of the kitchen into the storeroom with a faint blush on her cheeks, with Sho and Aiba staring after her before sneaking up behind her.  
  
"Eh? Ah.. that would be nice, senpai..." Michiyo said shyly, and then flushed cutely as she continued embarrassedly, "Well... to be quite honest, I do think about you these days.."  
  
Aiba giggled and was immediately hushed by Sho.  
  
"Mm...," Michiyo continued, "sure.. I'll see you later then. See you,Takuya-senpai." she hung up and spun around, only to meet the gleeful eyes of Aiba and the mysterious ones of Sho. She hid her phone behind her back in complete embarrassment.  
  
"Y-y-you guys... h-h-heard everything?" she stammered. Aiba laughed and dragged her out of the storeroom.  
  
"Jun-kun~ Michiyo-chan is in loooooove~" he sang, and Michiyo wrenched her hand out of Aiba's grip with a now prominent shade of red on her cheeks. For the rest of the morning shift they teased her, and Michiyo sighed and shook her head as she worked.  
  
"These people show that they are happy for me in the funniest ways," she thought with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Nino stayed in his bed, unmoving as he pondered over what he should do. On one hand, he knew that his love for Ohno and that man's love for him was more genuine than pure gold. He would love him even if he weren't heir to Ohno Group- even if he were a fisherman he had just met, he knew he'd still love him all the same. But on the other... if he truly loved him, then why did it seem like he only proved to take away whatever could make him happy? His father needed him. His family needs him. And the company that his parents had built from the ground up needs him more than ever. If he truly loved him, why did he seem to be in his way, and even close to taking him away from his world of material comforts? He flopped back helplessly on the bed.  
  
And then there was a matter of Jun's shop. Jun, Sho and Aiba had done nothing but support him and Ohno's relationship. And Michiyo, his close friend at Choco La Vie, was his confidante whenever it came to him and Ohno. For them to lose their jobs because of him would be completely unfair. And his Oh-chan, being their friend as well, might even feel guilty that he and Nino himself had brought it all on them.  
  
"I know it is the right thing to do... and it's the best for Oh-chan, but why..." he thought, not caring that his tears had begun to fall again, "why does it feel like my heart has been torn from me?"  
  
His phone beeped again, and he looked at it. It was another message from his boyfriend.  
  
"Kazu? Are you okay? Last night, I dreamt that I was on a fishing boat and was waiting for a huge tuna to bite. And guess who was with me? You. With your 3DS. Lying down beside me. That was one blissful dream I had of you. Maybe we can do that some time.."  
  
His grip on his phone tightened as he held it against his chest, his fragile frame quivering with emotion as he felt his heart crack.  
  
"It hurts, Oh-chan.." he cried into his pillow, desperate for anything to alleviate the pain in his chest, "it hurts so much..."  
  
  
"I wonder if this is going to work..." Jun asked as he looked at the questionable concoction that Aiba was stirring. Michiyo looked on and winced.  
  
"It is ingenious!" Aiba protested, " we just combined two kinds of products in one with this!" He then proceeded to take out a few wine glasses from his bag. Michiyo stared at him and then back at Jun.  
  
"Do people normally carry wine glasses with them wherever they go?" she asked. Jun smirked and shook his head.  
  
"It's all Aiba," he said, and Aiba pouted as he poured a small amount of the chocolate into the glasses, "we're still working, so we should only drink a little of this, ne?"  
  
Sho nodded as he tipped back the glass and drank the mixture.  
  
"Mmm! This will be great for the colder months ahead," Jun praised, "you're getting better and better at product development."  
  
"Hmm... It should only be used for milk or white chocolate though," Sho commented, "using dark chocolate to make a chocolate liqueur might be overdoing it."  
  
Michiyo drank, only to wrinkle her nose as she felt the horribly bitter taste flood her mouth.  
  
"Michiyo-chan? Michiyo-chan, are you okay? Your face is getting red..." Sho asked.  
  
"I think..." she managed to choke out as she gulped down a large glass of water,"that was the alcohol."  
  
"I guess Michiyo-chan can't drink, ne..." Aiba said as he looked at the bowl of dark chocolate liqueur he had made.  
  
"Well try making a white chocolate or milk chocolate one. It might cater to the ladies," she said.  
  
"Nah, I need to keep it for later," Aiba said.  
  
"Eh? Why?" Sho asked.  
  
"Mou, Sho-chan! Don't tell me you forgot about my special skills experiment tonight!" Aiba complained. Michiyo and Jun simply looked at him cluelessly.  
  
"Special skills experiment?" Michiyo asked.  
  
"You have another skill I don't know about?" Jun asked.  
  
Aiba realised that he said it aloud and nodded his head slowly in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, it's something I picked up recently." Aiba confessed, "would you guys like to come to my house and see?"  
  
Michiyo smiled, then faltered as she looked at her phone. Sho grinned.  
  
"Ah, I see your Prince Charming has booked you for the evening," he said. Michiyo nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh right! Bring him with us! We'd like to meet him, wouldn't we?" Aiba suggested. The other two men nodded and Michiyo resignedly brought out her phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
" Mrs. Ohno , please sign these, " her secretary said, handing her several files before walking out. Mrs. Ohno put on her glasses and continued working, only to be interrupted by her secretary.  
  
"Mrs. Ohno, a young man by the name of Ninomiya Kazunari insists on seeing you without an appointment," she said. Mrs. Ohno put down her glasses. It was about time he came.  
  
"It's alright, let him in. I want to see him," she said. She then stood up from the chair, just as she saw her secretary let him in. Mrs. Ohno looked carefully at him. He looked nothing like the smiling boy in the photos with her son- he looked pale, and his puffy red eyes seemed to hint that he had been crying a lot before coming.  
  
"So, what is your business with me?" she asked.  
  
"I...I know everything," Nino said, "about Mr. Ohno collapsing into a coma, the problematic financial position of both the Ohno Group and the Serizawa Group."  
  
Mrs. Ohno nodded. "Then, can I assume that you know what has to be done?"  
  
Nino gave no response. Seeing that, Mrs. Ohno took out a huge envelope and handed it to Nino.  
  
"This ought to be enough to get yourself a brand new apartment elsewhere, away from here. I will focus Ricdor Chocolates outlets away from that of your friend's as well."  
  
Nino bit his lip, nodding slowly. He took out his phone and sent a message to his lover.  
  
"Oh-chan, sorry. I felt unwell last night. And I missed you too, you old man.  
Let's go out this Saturday. I want to go fishing." he texted.  
  
He showed Mrs. Ohno the text, who looked at him in complete shock and surprise.  
  
"Let me explain," Nino said, "and then, I need you to do me a big favour. It's something that I need you, Mrs. Ohno, to keep as a secret from anyone else. ... Including Oh-chan."  
  
Mrs. Ohno frowned and pursed her lips. "I'm listening..." she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
That night, Mimura Takuya drove to Choco La Vie, and stepping out, gave the place a whimsical look.  
  
"An interesting place.." he thought as he stepped in, his eyes finding the happy ones of Michiyo.  
  
"You're here!" Michiyo exclaimed as she ran over and gave him a hug. Takuya smiled as he patted her head and looked up to see the mischievous looks of three men from behind the counter.  
  
"I see, the handsome type," Aiba remarked.  
  
"The rich kind too," Sho added.  
  
"And the undeniably romantic type, since he could hug you in front of us all," Jun mock-sighed and turned to Michiyo, "he's not supposed to exist, Michiyo. He is right out of a fairytale book."  
  
"Oi!" Michiyo protested, but Takuya simply laughed and draped his arms around Michiyo's shoulders.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Mimura Takuya, I'm Michiyo's boyfriend-to-be."  
  
"Boyfriend-to-be?" Jun asked.  
  
"You're not going out officially yet?" Sho questioned in surprise.  
  
"Well, I barely really knew him for over a week or two. I can't say that it's time to go out yet... but I admit that right now I do like him..." Michiyo admitted with a blush, and Takuya looked at her in surprise.  
  
"That's enough, isn't it?" Aiba said with a wide smile on his face as he ambled towards the pair and looked at Takuya, "you're really lucky, ne. Michiyo-chan is a sensible, intelligent and understanding woman. I believe you know what we, as her friends, expect of you, ne?"  
  
"I understand," Takuya replied confidently and held Michiyo protectively against him to prove his point.  
  
"Yosh! Let's go~" Sho said.  
  
Before long, they arrived at Sho and Aiba's house.  
  
"We have been here for a year or so now," Sho said as he welcomed the guests in.  
  
"It looks quite... lived in," Michiyo said as she looked at the piles of magazines beside the sofa.  
  
"Really, I ought to give you some storage tips for your things so we can make it look more roomy!" Jun said.  
  
"Sure, but AFTER I show you my special skill, ne?" Aiba grinned as he led them to the kitchen and settled them around a long, extended kitchen countertop.  
  
"Oh? What's this?" Michiyo asked. Aiba grinned as he took out something metallic and shiny from one of the cupboards. He gave it a little shake and placed it down in front of them.  
  
"EHHHH?! So that explains the magazines you were reading and the huge air deliveries we've been getting lately!" Sho said.  
  
"Wow.." Michiyo marvelled, "I don't think I know anyone who can do bartending, Aiba-san!"  
  
"Don't expect too much, I only just took it up," Aiba said as he took out the remaining chocolate liqueur from his bag.  
  
"So what can you make?" Jun asked.  
  
"I'll have to look at recipes to see, but so far I've had a good stock of spirits, so it should not be too much of a problem making some cocktails. But there's one new one I'll try today."  
  
With that, he took out some cocoa powder, sugar, an orange and a bottle of vodka. Before long, with a careful tip of the mixing glass, he poured a mixture of chocolate liqueur and vodka into a cocktail glass that was rimmed with orange and cocoa powder.  
  
"This looks good~" Michiyo said excitedly.  
  
"I think we should consider opening up a small bar counter in the new shop," Jun suggested, "your new talent could be put to good use there."  
  
"That will depend on how good this is!" Aiba replied with a laugh.  
  
"Does it have a name?" Takuya asked.  
  
"It says.." Aiba said as he referred to the recipe book, "Broken Heart Martini."  
  
Sho took a mouthful and nodded sagely.  
  
"Wow. This is really flavourful. And the name is quite apt." Sho said.  
  
Jun took a small sip and nodded. "It's the taste, ne?"  
  
Aiba nodded and laughed as he watched Michiyo pass the glass over to Takuya with a light shake of her head.  
  
"No thank you. I'm now under the impression that anything alcoholic is bitter..." she said. Everyone laughed and Takuya gave her an affectionate pat on the head.  
  
"I get it. I'll make a glass of Southern Belle for you, ne~" Aiba said as he took out a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.  
  
"But Masaki, really..." Sho said as he looked at his boyfriend, "your new skills are expensive! Did you see how much space he had hogged up in the fridge?!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Aiba pouted, and Michiyo took one glance at the cocktail glass that presently stood in front of Takuya.  
  
"Broken Heart Martini...huh..." she thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Ohno Satoshi, meanwhile, could not wipe off the stupid smile on his face as he went to bed. Earlier on he had just received a call from his Kazu.  
  
 _"Oi, Oh-chan, why didn't you reply my message earlier? Was that on purpose to make me miss you?" Nino said brattily._  
  
 _"I..I could say the same for you!" Ohno protested, earning a light chuckle from Nino._  
  
 _"So, Saturday.. shall we go?" Nino asked. Ohno grinned and nodded, as if he had thought Nino could see his excitement from the phone receiver._  
  
 _"Okay, I'll see you on Saturday morning then~" Nino said._  
  
 _"Goodnight, Kazu," Ohno said, "Love you."_  
  
 _"Mm... love you too," Nino said and hung up._  
  
Ohno flipped around in his bed and sighed. He could not wait for Saturday to come. Little did he know, Nino was in his bed, crying into the pillow.  
  
"I love you... Oh-chan... more than you'll ever know..." he whispered, wishing that in spite of everything he was about to do, he had been there to hear him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

  
Saturday arrived quickly, and before long, Nino was sleeping in Ohno's car with a small blanket on his lap, while Ohno hummed a song as he drove beside him, his left hand intertwined with Nino's. Ohno could see a outline of a small boat in the nearby docks and pulled over. Looking to his left, his mouth turned up into an amused smile as he watched Nino turn in his seat in his sleep to face him, as if the driver's assistant seat was his bed. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, and then his lips to wake him up.  
  
"Kazu," he whispered, "we're here."  
  
"Already?" Nino whined as he stretched and gave Ohno a sleepy smile. Ohno guided Nino out of his car and strode onto the docks, heading towards the small boat he rented. Nino gulped as he tried not to look down in the water- he had not told Ohno that he gets seasick on boats.  
  
"Come, Kazu," Ohno beckoned as he reached out a hand to help him in. "Somehow, when he does that," he thought, "I can forget about my seasickness."  
  
"I wonder if we'll catch something nice today~" Ohno said as he prepared his fishing rod. Nino laughed.  
  
"You mean where YOU'LL catch something nice today," Nino corrected as he reached into his bag," I'm just lying down here beside you and playing with my 3DS and having no part in your fishing activities."  
  
"Kazu, don't you like the thought of fishing?" Ohno asked.  
  
"Nope~ The closest I'll ever get to fishing would be eating sashimi," Nino said, and Ohno laughed at his remark.  
  
"It's alright. I'll do the fishing, and you can prepare the sashimi," Ohno said.  
  
"Nope~ You do the fishing AND the sashimi while I eat and tell you how good it is," Nino joked with a wide grin on his face before laying his head down on Ohno's lap, starting up his Nintendo 3DS, trying to keep his mind off the fact that he was bobbing unsteadily on the choppy waves.  
  
Ohno closed his eyes and relaxed as he held out his fishing rod out. Nino had made one of his dreams come true, and he was happy at that.  
  
"Shall we come back here again?" he asked. Nino could not help but smile weakly at his boyfriend. He knew all too well that this will be the last time he might ever take another step out to sea. For one he had enough exposure to the shaking boat and choppy waves for a lifetime. And in addition to that...  
  
"Let us do something else rather than going out to sea... " Nino replied with a whine as he flipped over in the boat, "one should never have too much of a good thing."  
  
Ohno nodded and swayed his fishing rod gently in the waters in an attempt to lure some fish. Nino smiled softly and resumed his game, snuggling as closer to Ohno as he could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
"Michiyo-chan? Michiyo-chan are you okay?"  
  
Michiyo jolted out of he thoughts as she looked up to see Takuya's worried face.  
  
"I was just deep in thought," she said with light smile on her face, "how did you enter the music scene as a pianist anyway?"  
  
"Actually I was already in the music club in Jounan," he said, "what, you do not remember any of your friends saying a thing about that?"  
  
"Well, no. I was busy hitting the books, remember?" she replied, and Takuya gave a deep chuckle.  
  
"Ah, right. You were too busy studying to notice me watching you," he teased before he continued, "soon after one of our school performances I was asked if I could go to one of the talent agencies as an intern. I started out playing the piano for various acoustic tracks, and from there I ventured into music production."  
  
"Wait a minute," Michiyo said as she tried to piece everything together, "so you are a musician AND a music producer?"  
  
Takuya nodded, "I compose my own pieces and I supervise the production of music albums."  
  
Michiyo gave him a slow clap. "You are a genius, senpai." Takuya laughed and looked back down at his drink.  
  
Michiyo bit her lip a little before looking back at Takuya.  
  
"Say, Takuya-senpai," she began, "what would you do if you know that being with me will make things incredibly difficult for me?"  
  
Takuya looked at her, stunned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ah! I'm not saying that it is! I'm just giving a hypothetical scenario for something I've been thinking about!" Michiyo hurriedly assured, "I just thinking about a friend's problem.."  
  
Takuya sighed in relief and waited for her to continue, "my friend loves someone, but ... he found that being with that person only seemed to hinder him from his responsibilities. What should he do? What would you do in this situation?"  
  
Takuya thought it over carefully and took her hand, "I'd choose the way that I think will make you most happy."  
  
Michiyo sighed, "But which would be the best path... leaving or staying?"  
  
"That will depend on the situation. In your case," he said, "I know I can make you happier than any other person, and hence I'll definitely stay with you."  
  
Michiyo could feel her cheeks getting a little warm at his reply and nodded shyly. "Thank you, Takuya-senpai.."  
  
"Tsk tsk, when will you stop calling me senpai, seriously?" Takuya teased as he helped her up, at which Michiyo sighed.  
  
"One day I will, Takuya," she said mischievously before surprising him by leaning over to peck him on the cheek. She then headed out with a satisfied smile on her face, and it was not long before she felt Takuya wrap a protective arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as they continued their stroll down the streets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
"Oh-chan, this is the first and last time I'll ever go out to sea with you!" Nino complained as Ohno rolled the small boat over to shore. Ohno looked at him with pouty lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot you get seasick easily..." Ohno replied as he hugged him. Nino sighed and leaned into his embrace.  
  
"You can make it up by treating me to some really good food for dinner," Nino suggested with a wink. Ohno laughed and dragged him to his car. "Let's go to this place near my apartment. I love the ramen there."  
  
"You're not going to cook your fish at home?" Nino asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm planning to let it marinate for the night before cooking it for breakfast," Ohno said, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "if you can still walk tomorrow morning after tonight, that is."  
  
Nino blushed as he dragged Ohno towards his car, "then store the fish at your house first. I'll wait outside in the car for you." Ohno nodded as they drove off in his car, while Nino fingered his mobile phone inside his pocket. Before long, Ohno had reached his luxurious apartment block and carried the box of fishes into his house. Seeing that he had gone for a long while, he took out his phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Mrs. Ohno? It's Ninomiya-san. You can start everything in motion now. And remember, do not EVER tell Oh-chan about it."  
  
"You have my word. And I hope you will keep yours," she said. Nino nodded and ended the call, just in time to hear the car door open, and Ohno sat inside his car.  
  
"Who was that?" Ohno asked.  
  
"Ah, Oh-chan. That was Michiyo-chan," he lied, "she called to tease me about my lovey-dovey date with you. I hope you know that my dignity is at stake now."  
  
Ohno simply grinned, "Oh I'll most definitely make it worth your while tonight."  
  
And then him and his red-faced Nino drove off to the ramen shop for their dinner.  
  
Mrs. Ohno sat in her chair, looking at the clock. Suddenly her phone rang, and she picked it up.  
  
"Oh, you guys are there already? Good. Remember, do not leave a single trace," she said, "shift them to the location stated in the address. Be fast- I expect things to be finished by midnight."  
  
Just then, the door swung open, and Serizawa Mei stepped in.  
  
"Mei-chan~" Mrs. Ohno cooed, "let's go off for some dinner. I have not seen you for quite a while because I have been so busy.."  
  
"It's alright, Mrs. Ohno," she said.  
  
"Also, I have a piece of good news to tell you.." Mrs. Ohno said as they strode out of the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
"Oh! This is really good!" Nino exclaimed as he slurped on his butter ramen.  
  
"Isn't it? The pork slices and the eggs are just awesome!" Ohno gushed.  
  
"You really know your stuff, don't you?" Nino joked as he finished the last of his meal, "Ahh... I feel really full. ... And fat."  
  
Ohno frowned. "Fat? No.."  
  
"Seriously, Oh-chan! For someone who had slept with me once, I thought you'd have noticed my stomach!" Nino said, making his point by lifting a little of his shirt to reveal a round tummy.  
  
Ohno laughed, "it's a cute tummy. I liked it since the first time I saw it."  
  
"It's a one-pack, and maybe you need a second look," Nino scoffed.  
  
"Well maybe I might, so shall we go back to my home so I can see it again?" Ohno whispered suggestively. Nino could not help but blush for the umpteenth time that day, but nodded as he let Ohno drag him away towards the car. Within a matter of minutes, they had arrived at the door of his apartment, and Ohno had Nino pinned against the door, his lips dancing against Nino's and his hands slipping stealthily underneath his clothes to feel his body close to his. Nino moaned into the kiss, feeling his heart break each time he drew a breath, knowing that it would be the last time he would feel those warm lips on his own and those magical hands on his body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
"So, you don't have to worry anymore about Satoshi-kun," Mrs. Ohno said, "because he's now sure to marry you."  
  
Mei looked down into her lap and nodded.  
  
"I feel.. a little bad for doing this to Ninomiya-san, he's completely innocent," Mei said.  
  
Mrs. Ohno nodded. "I know. Admittedly, when he came to see me today, I was so shaken. I never thought that he would be prepared to do such a thing."  
  
"I never knew that Ninomiya-san could be such a person," Mei replied honestly, "he's a bigger man than anyone I know.  
  
"But what is done is done," Mrs. Ohno said, "we will see what happens between our companies now."  
  
Just then, her phone vibrated. Mrs. Ohno gave Mei an apologetic look before picking up the call.  
  
"Ah! Rikudou-san! Yes, I hope you like the place that I recommended for you. Yes... that shop needn't be bothered anymore. We wouldn't want to ruin the reputation of our shop by taking it over, right? Yes. And I hope you will not mind the new tenant who will be moving in. He can help you, I'm sure. He has plenty of experience."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
It had been a long night of passionate love-making. Nino was now very sure that his Oh-chan had meant what he said about rendering him unable to walk. He winced in pain as he tried to stand up, but welcomed it- it would be a very, very long while until the next time he could feel something so amazing after all.  
  
He put on his clothes and looked at the time- 4am.  
  
He shuffled over to Ohno, gazing at him sadly. He reached over with his hamburger hands, letting his fingers lightly trace his smooth, tanned face, as if touching every inch of his face would burn it into his memory. Biting his lips hard enough to draw blood, he felt tears flowing down his cheeks as he leaned over to press a light, chaste kiss against his lips.  
  
"Goodbye, Oh-chan.." he whispered, and hurried quietly out of Ohno's door... and out of his life.  
  
"Ah!" Aiba cried out as he accidentally dropped a heart-shaped chocolate piece onto the tray below.  
  
"This is one really difficult masterpiece to make.." Aiba muttered as he looked at his bowl helplessly.  
  
The chocolate heart lay on the tray, broken into several pieces, with some red wine flowing out.


	16. Honey Lemon Chocolate Squares

Ohno flipped on his bed as he snuggled under the warmth of his blanket. It was comfortable. He opened his sleepy eyes, only to find that Nino was gone.  
  
"... Ah... maybe he went to buy some breakfast..." Ohno thought as he shuffled out of his bed, heading to the bathroom to wash up.  
Just then, his phone rang. He looked at it, only to find that it was his mother.  
  
"Satoshi-kun," Mrs. Ohno said, "I know that it's a Sunday, but you need to come down right now. I made an appointment with our financial advisor last night and he will be here in an hour."  
  
"Mother, I can't," Ohno said, "I'm occupied at the moment."  
  
"And I know exactly what you're occupied with. Please, Satoshi. Give it up. Come right now," Mrs. Ohno said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You promised me, Satoshi, that you'll not let your lover compromise your responsibilities as heir," she reminded sternly.  
  
"Fine," he said, "I'll tell him first."  
  
"...Satoshi, please. Just come." Mrs. Ohno said, and ended the call. Ohno frowned as he dialled Nino's number.  
  
 _"Sorry, the number you have dialled is not in use. Thank you."_  
  
Ohno stood rooted to where he was, shocked.  
  
"... of course! I dialled the wrong number!" he muttered with a laugh, and redialed Nino's number.  
 _"Sorry, the number you have dialled is not in use. Thank you."_  
  
"What!?" Ohno thought, "it can't be! Let me try.."  
  
 _"Sorry, the number you have dialled is not in use. Thank you."_  
  
His fingers fumbled worriedly on his phone.  
  
 _"Sorry, the number you have dialled is not in use. Thank you."_  
  
"No, Kazu! No!" Ohno was yelling worriedly at the phone now.  
  
 _"Sorry, the number you have dialled is not in use. Thank you."_  
  
"KAZU!" Ohno shouted alone in his apartment.  
  
 _"Sorry, the number you have dialled is not in u-"_  
Ohno threw his phone on the floor in complete frustration, not caring if it broke into pieces, and then dashed out off the apartment.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Oh.. why is Matsumoto-san calling me on a Sunday morning..." Michiyo mumbled as she reached for her phone that rang on her bedside table.  
"Matsumoto-san, it's Sunday. None of us are wo-"  
"Ninomiya-san is gone!"  
Michiyo blinked in complete surprise.  
  
"Eh? What do you mean?" she asked, trying to keep herself calm.  
  
"I came to the shop to check on our inventory and there, on the chair outside, is his resignation letter!" Jun informed worriedly. Michiyo nearly dropped her phone on the floor but caught it just in time.  
  
"Nino-san!? Oh my.. oh my goodness but why!?" Michiyo asked.  
  
"He stated that it's for better prospects elsewhere," Jun said, "but I don't understand why he'd leave us without saying goodbye!"  
  
"Okay, give me a moment, I'll try to contact him!" Michiyo said.  
  
"It's no use! I tried so many times but I think he changed his number!" Jun said  
  
"He changed his number!? Oh dear.. Nino-san..." Michiyo muttered anxiously, "what has been done to find him?"  
  
"I don- wait.. there's a lette-there are two letters. One for Ohno-san and one for you, Michiyo-san. From Ninomiya-san." Jun said.  
  
"Wait for me! I'll be right there! Tell Aiba-san and Sho-san to come as well!" Michiyo said as she got ready.  
  
"They're on their way here as we speak," Jun said and sat down on the steps.  
  
On her way to the shop, Michiyo tried to contact Nino from her phone.  
  
 _"Sorry, the number you have dialled is not in use. Thank you."_  
  
"Don't do this to us, Nino-san!" she pleaded as she tried again.  
  
 _"Sorry, the number you have dialled is not in use. Thank you."_  
  
Michiyo sighed exasperatedly as she looked outside.  
  
"Nino-san... please... not like this..." she prayed.  
  
When she finally arrived, the three men were huddled around one of the tables in the shop, the two letters on the table. Michiyo snatched the letter up, tore it open and read it aloud.  
  
 **"Michiyo-chan,  
  
I'm sorry for leaving on such a short notice. But don't worry about me- I'm alive and well and I'm on my way to achieving my dreams as a singer.  
  
Please help me tell the rest that they have been the best colleagues I've ever worked with so far, and that I'll remember them well in many ways- Matsumoto-san for his DoS-ism, Sho-san for his sloping shoulders, Aiba-san for his spicy chocolates, and finally you, for your wisdom.  
  
I don't know when I'll be able to see everyone again. But I wish everyone the best.  
  
-Ninomiya Kazunari"**  
  
"What is he thinking!?" Aiba yelled with some tears in his eyes. Sho sighed and hugged him.  
  
Just then the doors swung open, and they turned to see Ohno look at them in shock.  
"Where is he!?" Ohno demanded.  
  
"We don't know! We only saw his resignation letter and.. OH! This is for you!" Michiyo said hurriedly and handed Ohno his letter. Ohno ripped the envelope open and read it.  
  
 **"Oh-chan,  
By the time you see this, I'm already gone. Don't look for me- you won't be able to find me.  
  
These days with you have been the happiest days of my life, and I'm sorry that it has to end this way.  
  
I have gone far away to chase my dream of becoming a singer- and one that I will be proud to become.  
  
Wishing you all the best.  
Ninomiya Kazunari."**  
  
"What is this?" Ohno asked shakily.  
"I don't know, it almost seems so cold.." Michiyo replied, giving Ohno a concerned look.  
  
"But," Aiba said with a short sniffle, "wasn't Nino-chan happy with Ohno-san? How could the contents of that letter be so cold?"  
  
"Ohno-san, were you the last person Nino was with?" Sho asked.  
  
"Yes, he slept over at my place. But when I woke up, he's gone!" Ohno said.  
  
"Well, let's think!" Aiba said, trying to be optimistic, "m-maybe he simply changed his number and had to go back to his apartment for something."  
  
"Should we check Kazu's house?" Ohno asked.  
Jun nodded, "Ohno-san, take Sho-kun and Aiba-kun with you. Lead us there. Michiyo-chan, you'll come with me."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
The two cars arrived outside Nino's apartment block, and they followed Ohno to Nino's home.  
  
"Ah, maybe you're right.. the plants outside are still here!" Ohno exclaimed. He then pounded on the door, calling out Nino's name.  
  
"Kazu! Open the door! Kazu!" Ohno yelled.  
  
"Nino-san, are you okay!?" Michiyo shouted.  
"Will you keep it down!?"  
The group turned to see an elderly woman glaring at them.  
"What are all of you doing here? I have the notion to call the police on all of you!" she scolded in a shrill voice.  
  
"Please, Ma'am," Sho spoke politely, "we are worried about our friend who lives in this apartment. Have you seen him?"  
The old woman huffed irritably but thought for a moment. Suddenly, she remembered.  
  
"Right! This was the apartment unit that was so noisy yesterday! All that shifting of tables and chairs, all the shouting and yelling.." she recounted.  
"But that's impossible! Nino was with me all day!" Ohno protested.  
  
"It wasn't him, young man. There were so many others! I think he's moving his things out- he paid me the rest of his rent in the mail." she said before staggering back into her house.  
Ohno's heart sank.  
"Kazu... moved away?"  
"Oh dear, now we're back to square one and we can't find him." Michiyo said.  
"There must be some way, guys! Did he say anything about what he has to do next week?" Jun asked.  
  
"Ah! " Michiyo said, "he told me that he has to go to a talent agency to sign a contract tomorrow! But.. I don't know which one..."  
  
"That's enough! Thanks, Michiyo-chan! Now we just need to look up the various talent agencies around!" Aiba said.  
"I think.. I know why Kazu has disappeared..." Ohno said solemnly.  
  
Michiyo looked at him in shock. "You don't think that Mrs. Ohno would do such a thing, do you!?"  
  
"I can't say I remember her doing anything like that. But she has the reason to," Ohno replied, already heading back to his car.  
  
"Let's follow him!" Aiba said, only to be stopped by Jun.  
  
"I don't think it's appropriate for all of us to barge in like that," Jun said, "Michiyo-chan and I will go. Sho-chan, Aiba-chan needs you." Sho nodded gravely, turning to Aiba to give him a fierce hug.  
  
Jun then looked at Michiyo, who then followed him to his car.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mother!"  
  
Mrs. Ohno looked up from her desk in surprise to see her son's angry face.  
  
"What happened to Nino!?" Ohno asked hurriedly.  
  
"I thought that much is quite obvious, Satoshi-kun. He left you." Mrs. Ohno answered coldly.  
  
"But why!? I don't understand! " he protested.  
  
Mrs. Ohno sighed and took off her glasses.  
"I didn't want to say this, but you leave me no choice," Mrs. Ohno said, "Ninomiya-san was only after you for your money."  
  
"Lies!" Ohno shouted, "I don't believe that!"  
  
"I have documented proof," Mrs. Ohno said, "that Ninomiya Kazunari had accepted a total of 50 million yen from me in exchange for leaving your side. Don't believe me? Look at these bank statements. "  
  
"I have worked with Ninomiya-san for a long while now, and I can vouch for the fact that he would never deceive people for money like that," Jun said.  
  
"But please think about it, Matsumoto-san," Mrs. Ohno said, "if he could possibly fool Satoshi-kun, who definitely knows him more than both of you, how is it not possible that he had not deceived you?"  
  
Michiyo stared at the bank statements, unable to believe her eyes. Indeed, it was shown that some sums of money were drawn out right after that transfer.  
  
"... It can't be! I don't believe it!" Michiyo cried.  
  
"Miss, I know it is hard to believe. But facts are still facts. It is all down in black and white." Mrs. Ohno said before turning to her son, "don't you see what I have been trying to tell you, Satoshi? He never really loved you. He was only around for your money."  
  
"... It can't be! I'm going back! I don't believe a word of this!" Michiyo screamed and ran away from the office, and Jun hurriedly chased after her. All this time, Ohno remained where he was, his eyes staring blankly at the balance sheets in front of him. He could not bring himself to believe that Nino had been sticking with him because he knew he was a wealthy person.  
  
"No, it cannot be,"he thought. Not when he could remember the first time he saw him on the bus. Not when he could remember Nino's surprise when he found out that he was the CEO of Ohno Group. Not when he had looked so peaceful sleeping on his shoulder. Or when he looked so satisfied with those cup noodles.  
  
Or when Nino had played him the songs that he composed and sang so beautifully.  
Or when the first kiss that they shared was so full of emotion and want.  
Or when the first time they had made love it was right after Nino had saved him with his song.  
Or when just the day before, Nino ignored the fact that he gets seasick easily and simply hopped on his boat to fish with him anyway.  
  
Ohno could not hold in his tears anymore as he dashed out of the office. What the evidence on the table, his mother's words and his own memories have completely confused him. Mrs. Ohno watched him run before sighing and looking up at the window.  
  
"I've done as you asked, Ninomiya-san,"Mrs. Ohno thought as she sat down on her chair, "but you are really lucky- All your friends believe in you, even now when you are far away."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Takuya held her gently in his arms, patting her back as she sighed into his chest.  
  
"I don't believe a word that she told me! I don't believe that he's that kind of a person! But.."Michiyo said, "but I don't understand, why would he leave all of us? Why would he leave?"  
  
Takuya took her head in his hands and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Michiyo-chan, do you remember when you asked me about that friend?" Michiyo nodded.  
  
"Don't you think it could be because of that?"he asked. Michiyo looked up at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"she asked.  
  
"Maybe,"Takuya said, "your friend wasn't sure if he could make his lover happy. For him to be working with you at that shop, he probably is not someone well-off. Rather than apparently running away with the money, maybe he just wants to find some way to prove that he doesn't need to rely on his lover to make him happy."  
  
"But... the bank statements... they say otherwise. I'm almost scared that my own judgment of the situation would fail me..."Michiyo admitted. Takuya smiled softly and puller her close again.  
  
"That happens sometimes. But if you know your friend as well as you said you do,"he advised, "then believe in him."  
  
Michiyo nodded and straightened up, dabbing tears away from her eyes.  
  
"I'm.. erm.. a little sorry I barged in on your lunch time. I was so overcome with emotion that I had my boss drive me here," Michiyo apologised. Takuya simply laughed and patted her head.  
  
"Come anytime. I'd like to see my other colleagues envious of me,"Takuya joked.  
  
"What.. so that's why we're together?" Michiyo teased back, sticking out her tongue before strolling off.  
  
"That's right.. I must believe in him,"she thought. Just as she stepped out of the recording agency Takuya worked at, she passed by a man of a small built. He wore a black coat with sunglasses and stepped into the agency.  
  
"Excuse me," he told the receptionist, "I'm here for the official voice auditioning for Storm Talent Agency."  
  
"Alright, sir. Give me your name and I'll check where you're allocated,"the receptionist replied.  
  
"Ninomiya Kazunari." Nino said as he looked around the place and waited for the receptionist.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"It's no good," Jun said as he hung up the phone, "the talent agencies refuse to give confidential information of their newcomers."  
  
"We should have seen that coming. What are we to do now?" Sho asked.  
  
"Honestly? I am not sure. Not anymore,"Jun admitted as he slumped against his sofa. He had called the other two men into his home when he got back, and they had been contacting every known talent agency ever since.  
  
"Meanwhile, Aiba-kun has been working in the kitchen again,"Jun remarked.  
  
"But this is different,"Sho said, "I don't think I have seen him so determined on making something before."  
  
"Guys! I'm done!" Aiba said as he carried a small tray out. They peered into the tray and looked.  
  
There lay several chocolate squares, each one of them looking smooth and shiny with a small lemon peel on it.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Jun asked.  
  
"It's for Nino-kun," Aiba said simply.  
  
"But... he isn't here," Sho stated.  
  
"But that does not mean that he won't be coming back," Aiba insisted, "this contains honey and lemon! Honey lemon drinks have been used by singers to soothe their throats and prepare their voices for singing, ne?"  
  
"... How did you know all that?" Jun asked.  
  
"Michiyo-chan texted me that when I asked her. She was in the choir in Jounan after all,"Aiba said, "at least right now we have something to wish Nino-kun all the best, ne?"Aiba said.  
  
"Masaki..." Sho said as he reached over to hug his boyfriend. Jun, for once, did not scold them about their display of affection, and simply reached over to the tray for a small piece.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Takuya stood behind the glass, watching the small man sing into the microphone, noting the way that his melodious voice brought out raw emotions, as if every word that was in the song he wrote was so heartfelt.  
  
"Takuya-kun?"one man spoke behind him, "I think we can bring him in. His vocals are impressive... and he writes his own songs too. That's enough talent, right?"  
  
Takuya simply smiled and nodded, taking the man's file and looking through it.  
  
"Ninomiya Kazunari, huh..."he thought, as he read, and his eyes widened as he caught sight of "Choco La Vie" in his employment history. He looked up at the man in realisation, as he recalled what Michiyo had said about him.  
  
  
 _"...my friend loves someone, but ... he found that being with that person only seemed to hinder him from his responsibilities. What should he do? What would you do in this situation?"  
  
"I don't believe a word that she told me! I don't believe that he's that kind of a person! But.."Michiyo said, "but I don't understand, why would he leave all of us? Why would he leave?"_  
  
"So I was right,"Sho thought as he closed the file, "that's why he left."  
  
Presently, the small man looked up at them, giving them a charming smile. As Takuya's senior walked in and told him that he could leave, he waited till he was out of the door before he ran out to find him.  
  
"Ninomiya-san!"he called. The man turned and nodded at him.  
  
"I need you to tell me something, since we are going to be working together quite closely," he began, "... what happened in your previous job that made you come here?"  
  
Nino's eyes gazed down at the floor, giving a loud sigh.  
  
"Let's just say, I made a deal." Nino said, and with that, he walked away, the event from a week ago still playing in his mind.  
  
  
 _"Let me explain," Nino said, "and then, I need you to do me a big favour. It's something that I need you, Mrs. Ohno, to keep as a secret from anyone else. ... Including Oh-chan."  
  
Mrs. Ohno frowned and pursed her lips. "I'm listening..." she said.  
  
"I will leave everyone,"Nino said, "be it Choco La Vie or Oh-c- Ohno-san, because I don't want them to be put in such a difficult position for my own sake. In return, I require you to deposit 50 million yen into my account."  
  
Mrs. Ohno raised an eyebrow, "you are asking me to pay you to leave him?"  
  
"No,"Nino said, "that is only a small thing required for the favour. There's something else I need you, Mrs. Ohno, to do."  
  
Mrs. Ohno breathed out as she waited for his answer.  
  
"Tell Ohno-san, that I took the money and ran off on Sunday morning. And do not tell the truth of the matter to anybody,"he said.  
  
Mrs. Ohno stared at him in complete shock. So the money is to be used to generate evidence that he seemed to have taken the money.  
  
"What..? All this to...?" she asked. Nino shook his head.  
  
"No, Mrs. Ohno. I'm not giving up on him. I have no plans to. But at least... if this deal could buy me enough time, I can show him and you that I will be capable of taking care of him and helping out Ohno Group one day."  
  
Mrs. Ohno sighed. "You are taking a big risk here. What if I want to marry off Serizawa Mei to Satoshi-kun? Your efforts would be for nothing."  
  
"It won't be for nothing,"Nino assured, "because at least I've had my turn in trying to make your son happy. That would be more than enough."_

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"... what are you doing here, Satoshi-kun?"Mrs. Ohno asked as her son stepped into the office that night.  
  
"... I'll do it." he said.  
  
Mrs. Ohno nearly dropped her pen as she tried to absorb what her son had told her, "what do you mean?"  
  
Ohno looked up at his mother.  
  
"I'll marry Serizawa-san."he said in a determined tone, but Mrs. Ohno was somehow unable to be happy at her son's words. Not when she could somehow see from his empty eyes that something in her son had died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 3.36am in the morning here. I should get to sleep soon. This is un-betaed, and I worked on this from 11pm++ to now (okay I was watching a gay-love movie for inspiration. Guilty.) So...please forgive any errors. >


	17. Dark Chocolate Squares with Raspberry

Ohno Satoshi slumped down on the seat beside his comatose father's bed. He could not believe he had just did what he did and told his mother that he was going to marry Serizawa Mei. But that was something that he had been thinking long and hard about.  
  
It was not that he thought Nino had taken the money and ran. No- he absolutely refused to believe that Nino would do such a thing, even if the whole world told him that. He just had no idea what he should do any longer, now that Nino was gone. His plans and directions had completely vanished along with Nino's disappearance. Presently, his only plan would be to continue searching for Nino while fulfilling his duties as heir to Ohno Group, in the hopes that the corporation would be able to tide through its harsh, dry times.  
  
Ohno bowed his head down, resting his head on his father's arm. And finally, after such a long, traumatising time acknowledging that Nino was gone, he broke down and cried. He could not care less whether anyone heard him or not, because he was sure that no one would be able to understand the immense pain that currently tore through his heart. His only love of his life was gone, and in the hopes of keeping his family's company alive, he would have to marry someone he did not love. And the only man who might help him was currently lying in front of him, completely motionless. The monitor beside him simply continued beeping at a steady rhythm without sympathy.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Life at Choco La Vie just was not the same without Ninomiya Kazunari.  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" Michiyo greeted, and turned on the coffee maker. She shuffled around the shop, making sure everything is in order before heading back to the coffee maker. She sighed.  
  
She had made coffee for five people. Sho came behind her and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"It'll be a little hard on the two of us, but we'll manage, won't we?" he said. Michiyo smiled sadly and nodded at him.  
  
"I think we might," she replied as she continued wiping the counter, "we might, I hope." Sho nodded solemnly as he sipped on his coffee, taking one cup up to hand to his boyfriend. Soon, Jun walked in.  
  
"What? Only four of us? Darn, we are short-handed today aga- wait.." Jun was about to complain again when Michiyo handed him his mug.  
  
"We are full strength here, Matsumoto-san. There's only four of us working here now." Michiyo reminded.  
  
".. yes," Jun said as he sipped on his coffee," .. let's do our best today."  
  
".. I'll go check the mail!" Aiba said as he ran out of the shop. Sho sighed.  
  
"Things really are different without him around," Sho commented.  
  
"Yeah, I'm actually beginning to miss his snarky comments now, dammit," Jun grumbled as he started stirring the chocolate mixture.  
  
Michiyo sighed, "let's try our best to get used to this. I believe there's more to this than what it appears."  
  
Suddenly, the back door burst open as Aiba ran back in.  
  
"J-J-J-Jun-kun! T-t-th-there's a letter fro-" Aiba stuttered breathlessly as he handed an open letter to him. Jun hurriedly read the letter, and slumped down in shock.  
  
"What? What is it? What could happen now?" Sho asked worriedly.  
  
"No, it's nothing bad," Jun said, "but... I don't understand."  
  
"Well? What is it?" Michiyo asked.  
  
"... Ricdor is no longer interested in our shop premises here and will be setting up a shop elsewhere," Jun said, "we get to keep our premises just as it is."  
  
"... that's a good thing, isn't it?" Sho asked.  
  
"... But indeed, it's really sudden, isn't it?" Michiyo mumbled as she stumbled into deep thought, trying her best to piece up the situation in her mind.  
  
"Could it be that Nino had left Ohno-san for the sake of us all as well?" Michiyo wondered as she looked at her colleagues preparing for the shop to open.  
  
"If he did, then he really, really... really is an idiot.." Michiyo thought as she did her work.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Ninomiya Kazunari looked around in his new home. His landlord, who went by "Rikudou", had gladly given him a small apartment with a relatively cheap rent that could be paid off by working at his chocolate shop.  
  
"I heard that you had plenty of experience there," Rikudou had said, "so please put them to good use here too."  
  
"But it would be nice to live in a place that I actually own," Nino presently thought as he flopped down on his bed and looked at his newly-signed contract, "well... that can wait till I've officially debuted."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Curious, eh stood up and strode towards the door, and opened it to reveal Mimura Takuya's face.  
  
".. you..." Nino stuttered.  
  
"Ninomiya-san, forgive my intrusion, but I really must speak with you about your employment history," Takuya said.  
  
"No, it's not false. I'm completely serious." Nino said.  
  
"It's not that.." Takuya said, "but... why did you leave?"  
  
"I already told you. And that's as far as I'm going to go in telling you," Nino said crossly.  
  
"Please," Takuya said worriedly, "I need to know."  
  
"And of what business is it to you?" Nino asked. Takuya sighed.  
  
"I'm your Michiyo-chan's new boyfriend," Takuya confessed.  
  
There was an air of awkward silence.  
  
"WHAT?! MICHIYO-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" Nino asked, incredulously.  
  
"W-wait! We have not gone out for long!" Takuya said.  
  
"... ... you will tell her everything, won't you?" Nino said, "all the more I can't tell you the reason why."  
  
"... Ninomiya-san, Michiyo-chan isn't stupid. She can probably put two and two together and guess what could have happened, even if you didn't tell her," Takuya said, "and do you know what happened to her after she found out you were gone? She came to me that very afternoon, crying because she couldn't do anything to help you or your ex."  
  
Nino simply stood right where he was, completely stunned.  
  
"You did not just hurt your ex, Ninomiya-san. You've hurt my girlfriend and her colleagues who are now my friends, and that makes it my business. Can you at least tell ME why?" Takuya said.  
  
Nino sighed and sat down on the floor, giving it a long thought. He then looked up at Takuya.  
  
"How do I know that you won't tell her?" Nino asked.  
  
"I've hidden my affections for Michiyo-chan for five years now," Takuya said, "you can trust me."  
  
Nino grinned, and relaxed on the floor, "well...I've lasted less than a year, I guess..." He then reached into a minibar and tossed a can of beer to Takuya.  
  
The next day, Nino grabbed a newspaper from outside his door and read it over his cup of coffee.  
  
That was until he turned to the one page, and accidentally dropped his cup of coffee onto the floor.  
  
"Heir of Ohno Group to be wedded to Heiress of Serizawa Group."

 

 

_****Two years later, in January...**** _   


  
A happy couple strolled onto the streets of Harajuku, watching the snow fall around them.  
  
"It's pretty, isn't it?" Michiyo whispered as she watched the snowflakes fall on her shoulders and her boyfriend's hair.  
  
"Indeed. That was how I was inspired for that snow-themed concert last December," Takuya said as he tightened his hold around Michiyo, who laughed and brushed off some snowflakes from her boyfriend's hair.  
  
"You sure outdone yourself with that concert, darling," she commented.  
  
"Not as much as you in giving Matsumoto-san the suggestion of snow-themed chocolates," Takuya said, "I couldn't even get past the door and had to risk getting scolded by him for using the back door just to see you."  
  
"Tsk, you could have seen me at night when I was doing accounts with Sho-san," Michiyo said, at which Takuya simply gave a mock-scowl.  
  
"Nope. I'm not leaving you alone with any other guy," Takuya growled, proving his point by stealing a kiss from her.  
  
"And you are fine with leaving me with three other guys in broad daylight?" Michiyo laughed, and soon her laughter died off as she stopped in her steps.  
  
"... No...No way.." Michiyo stuttered.  
  
Takuya looked up and followed her eyes, only to see a poster for a newly released debut album. He knew everything about it, of course. He supervised the production of that album after all. Michiyo was, however, not looking at the album, but the face on its cover.  
  
"... N-n-n-Nino-san... he.." Michiyo stuttered.  
  
"Oh? You have a crush on that guy and not me?" Takuya joked.  
  
"It's him!" Michiyo protested, "that guy is the one who left us two years ago!"  
  
"... really?" Takuya asked with a concerned tone, even though he really knew it all along.  
  
"Oh, that idiot.. if I ever see him, I'll wring his neck.... I don't care that he is older than me- I will surely kill him..." Michiyo mumbled as she grabbed Takuya's arm and strode off.  
  
".... you'll probably wring mine too after you found out everything..." Takuya thought with dread.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
The red, white and blue lights flashed brightly across the dark room as a small figure danced in the darkness. The funky synthesisers and the pulsing beats of the interlude filled the studio as the figure, with his mischievous grin, did a series of complicated footwork and twists. A bright white light flashed like lightning before it rapidly dimmed into a dark red glow, and only his silhouette could be seen.  
  
 _壊れた時間に戻れるなら  
今なら全てわかるのカナ？  
そのコトバ・シグサ・アイ  
  
If I could go back to the time when it fell apart  
I wonder if I would understand everything now?  
Those words, those gestures, that love_  
  
The room brightened gradually with the white light as Ninomiya Kazunari continued lip-syncing and completing his dance sequence for the rest of the new music video. People in the studio stayed completely focused on him, some discussing and others carefully manoeuvring the cameras around him.  
  
 _きみの首筋、ほら、唾をつけた。  
At your nape, look, I've made my mark there._  
  
At his ending line, Nino simply stopped dancing and stared right at the front camera, slowly lifting his hand, licking his middle finger in an almost seductive manner before tracing it on the side of his neck. Right after that, he jumped into his finishing sequence and finished with a carefully-executed fall onto the ground.  
  
"OK! That's a wrap!" the director said, and everyone in the studio clapped for him. Nino stood up, grinning exhaustedly from the filming.  
  
"Thank you, everyone!" he said before hurrying towards the crew to take a look at the recorded footage.  
  
Just then, the door opened, and Takuya strode in, giving Nino a friendly pat on the back.  
  
"Great job today," Takuya praised, and Nino snorted.  
  
"You have the cheek to say that after going on a lovey-dovey date with Michiyo-chan. I'm surprised that you two are not married yet." Nino said, and Takuya blushed lightly at his statement.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't do if I married her while keeping this secret, ne?" he said.  
  
".. then I'm sorry if I'm being a hindrance to your future plans to marry her," Nino teased. Takuya laughed,  
  
"Not at all," Takuya said, while walking Nino out of the studio, "let's go and drink somewhere to celebrate the sales of your album- going past the 2 million mark on your debut is no easy feat."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Michiyo stretched as she strode around the shops of Harajuku on her own. She did tell her boyfriend that she would go back on her own whilst he goes to work, but she wanted to take some time to herself and simply take in the sights on her own. She smiled as she noted down mentally all that she saw.  
  
A small boy holding his mother's hand and hopping cheerily down the streets.  
A beautiful, diamond necklace on display in the window on her left.  
A small, but luxurious looking French cafe.  
A small group of men her age who whistled at her but she ignored blatantly with an elegant toss of her hair and a look of disregard.  
Her boyfriend strolling with a man with sunglasses and a mask to a nearby bar.  
A mother pushing her baby pram on the way to a clothes store.  
A group of girls gushing about-  
  
Wait. Hold the phone.  
  
"Takuya-kun?!" Michiyo thought as she looked back to see him and his companion entering a bar. She decided to surprise him and followed the pair.  
  
"Everyone in the agency knows me after all," Michiyo thought happily.  
  
"The usual, thank you," Takuya said as he and Nino sat down side by side.  
  
"So, about your new album, it has an interesting concept to it," Takuya said, "four songs in total, two of which you had written before and the remaining that you wrote recently. I can tell that one of them is completely different from the rest."  
  
"Oh? You spotted it too?" Nino asked.  
  
"Yes, or else I wouldn't be supervising your album production," Takuya said, "but... it does tell quite a story, doesn't it?"  
  
Nino grinned. "Try to impress me," he dared.  
  
"Well, the first one is really light-hearted. The second, completely heart-felt and raw. The third, the one we filmed just now, gave an 'I'm moving on' feel to it, and the final one.. seems to be almost contradictory to the third song," Takuya said.  
  
Nino nodded.  
  
"It's just a way of retelling your story with your ex, ne?" Takuya guessed. Nino smiled sadly into his drink.  
  
"Yeah... it is.." he said.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Takuya said.  
  
"Nothing.. other than seduce and charm some women in hopes that they will buy the album," Nino joked. Takuya laughed heartily.  
  
"You can try," Takuya teased.  
  
"Watch me," Nino said, "I found my target. I'll tell you how it goes."  
  
"Southern Belle, please," Michiyo told the bartender, who nodded and started to prepare her drink. Her long hair cascaded down her sides, framing her face and ensuring that no one would notice her. It would be awkward if she was found out to be there, watching her boyfriend.  
  
... Who currently appeared to be alone.  
  
"Strange... I wonder where his company was," she thought. Soon, the bartender served her drink. She thanked him with a smile and was about to drink when she heard someone sit next to her.  
  
"Hello, beautiful," the man beside her said. Michiyo sighed.  
  
"No chance, buddy," she said as she turned to the man, "I'm ta-"  
  
Her jaw dropped.  
  
Nino's eyes widened in shock and horror as he stared at the woman in front of him.  
  
"... Mi..Michiyo-chan..." Nino stammered, and ran off, with Michiyo hot on his heels. He quickly grabbed Takuya, who presently watched his girlfriend chase after them in horror, and ran off as well.  
  
"EXPLAIN!" she roared as she chased, "EXPLAIN! BOTH OF YOU!"

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"To celebrate the anniversary of this hotel's opening," a lady said as words and numbers appeared on the screen, "I have sent out requests to different agencies to send out their best debut artistes for the opening. So far, judging from the samples we've been sent, only one seems realy good. He just released his debut album and had just over 2 million sales in albums within one week of its release. And counting."  
  
"Oh?" Ohno Satoshi said, "and who would that be?"  
  
"Ninomiya Kazunari,"she simply said. Ohno's face froze as his former lover's face started to appear on the screen. The presenter then played one sample of his songs, and Ohno could do nothing but simply stare blankly at the screen as Nino's voice filled the room. It was the song that Nino had played for him when he confessed. "Niji", he remembered, was the title. Ohno could feel his heart beating faster and faster as the raw emotion in Nino's voice flooded his senses once more, seizing his heart once again like it did two years ago. He almost cursed himself lightly at his weakness against anything related to Nino.  
  
"... Erm... it's.. brilliant. Let's do it," Ohno said, after holding his breath for a while, and was sure that their paths would cross once more.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Explain," Michiyo growled angrily, "EXPLAIN, BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
"Now now, darling, calm down..." Takuya tried to appease her, but Michiyo simply huffed in reply.  
  
"Not until you tell me EVERYTHING that had happened," she replied indignantly.  
  
Takuya sighed, and looked at Nino.  
  
"Since it's come to this..." Nino began as he shifted uneasily in his seat. He then slowly and carefully recounted everything that had happened- him making a deal with Mrs. Ohno to break up with her son in exchange for Jun's shop and their jobs, him asking for a huge sum of money not for his own use but to generate false evidence that he had "extorted" money from them, him making arrangements with her even while he was on his last date with Ohno... and Michiyo could only listen with a completely stunned expression.  
  
"But..." Michiyo said as she looked at Takuya," why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Do you honestly think it would have been better if he had told you his plans?" Takuya asked, "he needed a completely fresh start so that he could get to where he is today, and now he is more than able to help Ohno-san without being a burden to anyone of you or to him."  
  
"... You thought that you were a burden?!" Michiyo asked incredulously.  
  
"I was, wasn't I? I nearly caused you and the others to lose your jobs! I nearly caused the man I loved to lose everything that his family's business had provided him!" Nino protested.  
  
"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Michiyo screamed.  
  
Nino stared at her, shocked.  
  
"You don't know how life had been without you," Michiyo said, "how I keep wasting coffee beans because sometimes I accidentally made five cups in the morning instead of four. How often Aiba-san has been talking about letting you try his creations some day. How Sho-san has been mistakenly calling out your name from time to time when giving some orders. How Matsumoto-san has been sighing with every new day when he saw there were only four of us- not five."  
  
Nino stared at her, stunned.  
  
"We all missed you," Michiyo said, "we ALL missed you, don't you see?!" With that, she sobbed lightly, and Takuya sighed and hugged her gently.  
  
Just then, Nino's phone rang. Nino picked up the phone.  
  
"We have a new project, Nino," his manager said.  
  
"Oh? What? I'll take it," Nino said, "Great! You will be performing one of your songs in your newest album at a hotel owned by Ohno Group."  
  
Nino's blood ran cold at the news as he hung up.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"I did it!" Aiba cheered. Sho looked over from his accounts to see that Aiba had managed to create something new and elaborately decorated.  
  
"That looks really nice!" Sho praised, "what is that?"  
  
"Remember the White Chocolate Squares with Raspberry last time? This is its exact opposite- Dark Chocolate Squares with Raspberry!" Aiba said excitedly.  
  
"Hmm... looks interesting.. but why this?" Sho asked.  
  
"Well..." Aiba trailed off as he hurried over to his bag and whipped out something to hand to Sho.  
  
Sho looked at the object in his hands in complete surprise.  
  
In his hands lay Ninomiya Kazunari's debut CD, entitled "Gimmick Game".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I was at a loss about what chocolate Aiba was making... and then I got inspired by Nino's outfit for Gimmick Game in Arafes 2012


	18. White Chocolate Truffles with Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried halfway while writing this. Nino, oh dear Nino why do your songs fit my story so perfectly? TTvTT I'm so glad I made you a singer by the end of this series. ... Gahhh my feeeeels are flowing. *dabs eyes*

"Why did you accept the offer on my behalf?!" Nino asked his manager when he had returned home.  
  
"Erm, if you have yet to realise, it is OHNO GROUP we are talking about here. The multimillionaire conglomerate. If you do perform there this coming Sunday, you will have had greater exposure to a larger audience. I don't see why you should not go," his manager replied.  
  
"But..."  
  
"If you are not going, there will be other newbies from other agencies willing to take your place. So are you in for this or not?" his manager stated flatly. Nino sighed. He knew that the extra publicity would do him a lot of good. But.. the thought that he might have to meet his former lover again, much less with his wife, was just too hard for him to bear.  
  
"But if it's just to show him that I'm fine, I'll do it.." he thought, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it," Nino said and hung up. He then sighed as he stood up and began to practice his dance steps for "Gimmick Game".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
The next day, the men at Choco la vie turned to see Michiyo enter the shop with a dark expression on her face.  
  
"M-michiyo-chan, is everything okay?" Aiba asked.  
  
"... I saw Ninomiya-san in person yesterday," she said.  
  
There was a loud clamour of metal equipment and plates falling on the floor.  
  
"You did?! How is he?! Oh my goodness it's been two years and he only appeared NOW?!" Sho asked worriedly.  
  
"And then? What happened?" Jun questioned.  
  
Michiyo took a deep breath and relayed to them Nino's explanation for his disappearance, and upon hearing those words, Jun just slumped slowly against his workstation.  
  
"... I see... it was to keep this shop, our jobs and Ohno-san's position of wealth and power..." Jun mumbled.  
  
"He probably also wanted to prove his worth with a clean slate as someone different two years ago," Aiba said, beginning to understand Nino's actions.  
  
"But who would have thought he had done such a thing for Ohno-san..." Sho said.  
  
"Well... not that it would make a difference- Ohno-san is married anyway," Aiba said.  
  
The other three colleagues looked at him in complete, utter surprise.  
  
"What?!" Aiba asked.  
  
"Y..didn't you read the news, Aiba-san?" Michiyo asked, "I still remember that article was like a year ago, and hidden in the gossip tabloid columns for ambiguity and discretion..."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Aiba questioned. Jun sighed and took out a newspaper from the storeroom and handed it to Aiba, who presently searched for the the column. Upon seeing that piece of news, he dropped his newspaper in complete shock.  
  
"EH?!"  
  
Suddenly, Michiyo's phone rang. Michiyo looked at the unknown number calling her. Giving a shrug, she answered the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Michiyo-chan, it's me."  
  
"... Nino-san...THANK YOU. YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO BE CONTACTABLE!" Michiyo screamed into the phone as she retreated into the storeroom. Nino winced as his ears rang a little from Michiyo's scream.  
  
"I need you and Takuya-kun to be free on Sunday evening." Nino said, "because I will be performing at a hotel owned by Ohno Group and I need your support."  
  
"Support? Elaborate, please," Michiyo asked.  
  
"This Sunday, HE will be watching me perform," Nino replied. Michiyo's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Ohno-san too?" she asked.  
  
"Yup. And... he might be there... with his wife. So, erm..." Nino said, feeling his own heart clench a little.  
  
"Yea-wait. His wife? Nino-sa-"  
  
"It's fine, Michiyo-chan. I know that it's too late to win him back. I just want to let him know that I'm fine, and that I wish him well." Nino said, mentally cursing himself for tearing up at the thought.  
  
"But, you do-"  
  
"I need to go, Michiyo-chan. I hope to see you there," Nino said and hung up, clutching the phone to his chest as he cried.  
  
"Wait! Nino-san! Nino- darn it he hung up!" Michiyo grumbled and tried to call back, only to be interrupted by Jun.  
  
"We are open now, Michiyo-chan. Get in here now!" Jun ordered hurriedly. Michiyo sighed.  
  
"Why are things going out of hand all over again?!" Michiyo thought irritably as she headed for the counter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Mrs. Ohno looked up incredulously at Ohno Satoshi's secretary.  
  
"HE will be performing this Sunday?!" she asked.  
  
"Why yes, Ma'am. He has proven to be a talented young man and has the highest record sales in albums thus far," Katou explained. Mrs Ohno huffed as she looked down at the desk.  
  
"To think he could be so successful... even without taking a single cent from us..." Mrs. Ohno mumbled.  
  
"More importantly, how is Ohno-san's health? His chronic depression had taken a toll on him for the past year or so," Katou asked.  
  
"He says he has been taking his antidepressants," Mrs. Ohno replied. Katou was right- Ohno had not been himself since two years ago when Nino had disappeared. He ate less, slept less, and up to the wedding he simply kept working as if it was the only thing in life that could matter. Even Mei had noticed that the situation was taking a heavy toll on him. And then, there was the wedding a year ago, which could not even take place because the groom had collapsed in his dressing room from exhaustion, fatigue and emotional stress.  
  
 _**flashback**  
"Mrs. Ohno," Mei had said when they watched him rest in his hospital bed, "I can't do this anymore. I'll tell my parents to cancel the wedding. "  
  
"What are you talking about, Mei-chan?" Mrs. Ohno questioned sternly.  
  
"Ohno-san has been like this since Ninomiya-san had left! This was not what I had imagined!" Mei protested, "And now, even I feel bad for destroying something that was so genuine and precious to him."  
  
"Then, the deal..."  
  
"Don't worry about it! I plan to press on ahead with our plans even without the marriage," Mei said, "if I explain to my parents what this is doing to Ohno-san, they might understand."_  
  
"I am in no position to speak against what you do, Mrs. Ohno, but this entire mess has simply led Ohno-san down a seemingly endless cycle of depression. I only pray that there is some way that could help him feel any better. " and with a light bow, Katou left Mrs. Ohno in the office in deep thought.  
  
From his car, Ohno looked at the poster that bore the princely, handsome face of his ex-lover. Almost nothing seemed to have changed about him- his brown-gold eyes kept their mischievous glow, his skin as smooth and flawless as he could remember, his lips... Ohno closed his eyes as he felt his heart clench again. God only knew how much he had wanted to feel that small frame in his arms once again, how much he had wanted to feel the soft skin of his neck, arms, those hamburger hands that he loved so well and above all, those lips that could kiss his breath away, and yet still breathe life into him. He missed the Kazu who would try to make him treat him whenever he could, the Kazu who first introduced him to instant cup ramen, the Kazu who would withstand his seasickness for one last date with him...  
  
"But Kazu," he murmured sadly as he drove past the music shop, "do I still know you like I did before? " He parked his car and headed up to his lonely apartment, popping a couple of anti-depressant pills.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Nino-san," Michiyo growled in her room as she tried to call Nino, "you had better pick up or I will storm into Takuya-kun's office an-"  
  
"Hello? Michiyo-chan?"  
  
Michiyo heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Nino-san, DO NOT HANG UP YET. I have something of critical importance to report to you." Michiyo ordered. Nino looked up from his coffee and stared at his phone skeptically.  
  
"O...kay.. aand that will be..?"  
  
"You are wrong about Ohno-san!" she blurted out. Nino's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"W-wh-what? What are you talking about?!" Nino asked.  
  
"HE'S NOT MARRIED!" Michiyo yelled and let out a huge sigh. There. She said it. She could hear a loud shattering of glass on the other end.  
  
"Hello? Hello?! Nino-san?!" Michiyo called.  
  
Nino simply sat where he was, every thought in his mind wiped out and every muscle in his body completely paralysed. He could not believe what he had just been told. His ex-lover, said to be marrying Serizawa Mei.. was not married after all?  
  
"But, how could that be?! Wasn't Oh-chan's company in a pinch? How could they afford to cancel..." he was shaken out of his thoughts when Michiyo called him repeatedly on the other end.  
  
"W...wh...why?" Nino stammered when he finally regained his composure.  
  
"I have no idea. The wedding was in full swing but it suddenly got called off. It was reported in a small section of the gossip column," Michiyo informed.  
  
"The section that I never cared to read... no wonder I never knew," Nino thought.  
  
"... i know what you're thinking, but no. Things may not be as easy as before," Nino said.  
  
"Well, if you don't even give it a try, you definitely won't stand a chance!" Michiyo protested.  
  
"... I will... think about it.." Nino murmured and hung up. He then flopped down on his bed, his mind now a complete blur of so many different emotions. Shock, anger, confusion... and yet... relief. He could not deny that something in his heart began to flutter at the thought that he vs he might have a chance to return to him as a better man than he was before.  
  
"But..." Nino thought sadly, "will he have me back? After all that he believed about me and after all that I did to him... Will he still have me?"  
  
He flipped over on his pillow, feeling the warm tears flowing out of his eyes. He could only wish that Ohno had forgotten neither him nor the love that they shared. Because even after two years of being apart from him, a part of him still grows weak at the mere memory of his touch, his kisses and the feeling of being engulfed in his arms.  
  
The feeling of being treasured and cherished for himself.  
  
After a long while, he wiped his eyes and sat up, calling his manager.  
  
"I'm changing the song to be performed this Sunday," he declared, "I will be performing the last song on the album."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
 _Ohno jogged around in the morning, looking around for someone. He could feel the fresh air rush through his lungs as the excitement of meeting that person filled his being. He finally found him- sitting on a swing with a carefree smile on his face, his head lolling back as he relaxed on the swing, taking in the fresh air like he was. He trudged carefully behind the man, as that cat-like smile grew more and more recognisable as he neared him. Ohno grinned and took his lover's head into his hands.  
  
"Nino..." he whispered and kissed him tenderly on the lips, letting the fresh morning air and his lover's lips fill him._  
  
Ohno jolted out of his dreams, now fully awake. He looked at the clock- 4 a.m. on Sunday.  
  
"So... it's today... huh..." he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
That evening, Michiyo dolled herself up with a classic black dress and her bunned-up hair. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
Curious, she went to answer it, only to find Sho and Aiba standing at her door.  
  
"Sho-san, Aiba-san, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"... Michiyo-chan, you should go for a more sexy look," Aiba commented,"something shorter and a little showy.... And that bun really ages you!"  
  
Michiyo rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think it's appropriate," Sho commented, "and speaking of something appropriate, take this to Nino-kun for us."  
  
Michiyo looked at the paper bag that Sho had handed her. She took out the box in it and opened it to find several balls of white chocolate in it.  
  
"Oh...White Chocolate Truffles with Champagne, huh. Very befitting..." Michiyo remarked with a grin. Just then a car pulled over in front of her apartment.  
  
"Ah! That must be Takuya-kun!" Michiyo said and hurriedly gathered her things and took the chocolates from the two men.  
  
"I'll give him your regards when I see him," Michiyo promised, "bye~"  
  
The two men followed her out and waved as the car disappeared onto the streets.  
  
Michiyo strode into the hotel with Takuya, admiring the grandeur of the place.  
  
"We're supposed to head down to the restaurant right? I hear that Nino-san will be playing at the stage area," she asked.  
  
Takuya nodded as he looked around for directions.  
  
"... Ne, Takuya-kun.." Michiyo paused, blushing lightly, "do I look old?"  
  
Takuya looked at her in surprise and surveyed her outfit. Before long he broke out into a soft chuckle, which made Michiyo pout.  
  
"So I DO look old!" Michiyo whined. Takuya simply shook his head and brought her close to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Nope. You look timeless and beautiful," he assured and added with a whisper, "my type, really."  
  
He then strode off proudly, dragging his red-faced girlfriend by the arm, escorting her to the restaurant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Ohno entered the restaurant with his secretary, surveying the guests who have arrived and and ensuring that everything is in order. He looked at the white grand piano that stood at the stage area.  
  
"To think that after two years, he would be performing right here again," Ohno thought as he stared at the stage where Nino had performed two years ago.  
  
He could remember that day as if it was yesterday. It was that very night when he made his stand clear with his mother.  
  
  
 _“And so this is the person who you love?” his mother asked shoving a stack of photographs in his hand.  
  
Ohno looked at the stack of photos.  
  
Pictures of him and Nino strolling on the streets hand-in-hand.  
  
Pictures of him and Nino at the restaurant.  
  
Pictures of him and Nino huddling close on top of a bridge while staring into a river of koi fishes.  
  
Ohno smiled lightly at the pictures. They had never looked happier together. Looking up at Nino performing his song onstage, it was as if it was encouraging him to finally abide by no one's wishes but his own for the first time in his life.  
  
Ohno looked up at his mother. “Yes. It is him.”  
“You!” Mrs. Ohno said,evidently agitated, “you insolent, thoughtless fool!”  
  
"All this time, I have always respected your wishes. From giving up art as an option and becoming a business graduate to going for every single blind date that you had set me up with,” Ohno spoke determinedly,“But if you could ever hope for me to inherit Ohno Group,you must allow me to make my own decisions and be responsible for it!”_  
  
“Things had been so different back then, ” Ohno thought aloud.  
  
“Things are not really different now, Ohno-san,” his secretary said, “it's just a matter of how you see it. ”  
  
Ohno looked at his secretary, confused at what she meant.  
  
“It IS a matter of how you see it, ” she said, “just because someone might assume a slightly different identity does not necessarily mean that the person beneath it is different.”  
  
“What do you mean? ” Ohno asked.  
  
“Mull over it a little," she replied simply and strode off ahead, giving the stage a final check.  
  
Just then, Ohno spotted a well-known face in the crowd, and headed slowly towards her.  
  
"Michiyo-san! "  
  
Michiyo turned to see Ohno walking towards her and Takuya. She gave Ohno a polite nod, noting with slight despair that he seemed a bit thinner than before.  
  
" Good to see you after... A long while, " she said.  
" I assume that Kaz-Ninomiya-san invited you and your companion here? " Ohno asked, close to biting his own tongue at his slip up.  
  
"OH. Right! Allow me to introduce you," Michiyo said, "he's Mimura Takuya, a pianist as well as Nino-san's album producer."  
  
"Wow, you are talented in many areas, " Ohno praised as he shook his hand," I've wanted to meet you since I attended the winter concert at Suntory Hall last December. It's not everyday that one gets to meet a genius pianist."  
  
"You flatter me, " Takuya replied with a grin before looking at Michiyo,"shall I get you something to drink? "  
  
"Aww, thank you, darling. Something non-alcoholic," Michiyo said.  
  
"Can't I spike some so I can get you drunk and high on me? " Takuya teased.  
  
"No, because if that happens I'll change my glass with yours after the first sip and it'll be you getting drunk and high later." Michiyo teased back. Takuya simply laughed and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
"How have you been, Ohno-san?" Michiyo asked, concerned, "you are quite.. thin."  
  
"Well, I'll live. With regards to finances, we're back on track, and-"  
  
"Ohno-san, I'm not a client," Michiyo said, "let's try again. How have you been?"  
  
"... not very good, I'm afraid," Ohno replied with downcast eyes. Michiyo nodded sympathetically.  
  
"We weren't better off ourselves," Michiyo said.  
  
"...How did you meet him? " Ohno asked, "... Mimura-san, that is."  
  
"At Choco La Vie, when he was one of the customers," she said, "but later I learnt that he knew me since my college days."  
  
"Really? "  
  
" We were in Jounan University, " Michiyo replied," he was the ever-so-popular pianist in the music club while I was the socially-awkward bookworm in the choir. "  
  
"Then how did he know you back then?" he asked.  
  
"He didn't. He told me he kept watching over me from afar before losing contact after graduation, " she replied,"then after about 2 years, fate threw us together when he saw me in a music shop and I saw him in Choco La Vie."  
  
"But by then... He was a famous pianist, wasn't he?" Ohno said.  
  
"Yes," Michiyo said, "but strangely enough, that wasn't the first thing that really came to mind when he confessed to me."  
  
"What do you mean? " Ohno asked.  
  
"When he confessed, I did not see a music student who became a famous pianist," she said, "I saw only a man who had been watching over me in secret even while I was unaware of him. Beneath his brilliant white tuxedo, I saw someone sincere, enduring and patient and as in love with me as he said he had been back then."  
  
Those words struck a chord in his heart.  
  
“Things are not really different now, Ohno-san,” his secretary said, “it's just a matter of how you see it. ”  
“It IS a matter of how you see it, ” she said, “just because someone might assume a slightly different identity does not necessarily mean that the person beneath it is different.”  
  
"So that's what she meant, " Ohno thought.  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen, " the emcee said on stage," thank you for coming down to our celebratory dinner to honour our employees, managers, directors and everyone else who have contributed to the success of this hotel these 50 years. Without further ado, let's begin the celebration with a speech from the Managing Director of Ohno Group, Ohno Satoshi! "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Nino sat in his hotel room, looking at himself in the mirror. He regarded the suffocating tuxedo, which he had been told by his manager to wear, with disdain. He rummaged through the brought-in wardrobe for anything else he could wear, and his fingers found a familiar looking shirt.  
  
“... This outfit.. I wore it two years ago! ” Nino gasped in surprise, “I must have forgotten to return it. ” Decided on his outfit, he stripped his t shirt off and wore it, smiling faintly at the memories it brought back.  
  
"I wonder... If he'll get my message, " Nino mumbled.  
  
" Nino-san is taking a while, ne? " Michiyo remarked as she ate with Takuya.  
  
" Indeed so, " Takuya said," I hope he's fine. "  
  
Just then...  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen , " we hope that you are enjoying your dinner tonight. We have invited a special guest to join us today on this happy occasion. He has recently released a new album a week ago and the record sales have hit past the 2 million mark. Without further ado, let's welcome Japan's newest music sensation, Ninomiya Kazunari,as he presents a song from his debut album, titled 'それはやっぱり君でした'. "  
  
" Oh my goodness, there he is! " Michiyo exclaimed, applauding as she saw Nino give a polite bow on stage, accompanied with a charming smile.  
  
" As expected, he's quite the charmer before he even started, " Takuya said teasingly," wait till you hear him sing- you'll probably fall in love with him."  
  
" Don't be ridiculous, you," Michiyo said laughingly as she watched Nino settle down on stage.  
  
Nino took a deep breath as he felt closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the burning gaze of the audience fade away from his mind as he focused his fingers on the piano keys.  
  
The melodious tune from the piano echoed throughout the quiet restaurant as everyone watched him play.  
  
 _分かりやすくそう簡単に。  
君も僕も分かるぐらい簡単に。  
伝えてみよう。　  
「好きなんだよ。」  
  
影を重ねたあの場所のことや。  
同じ時を歩きつないできたことや。  
そんな時を全部変えて...  
  
I'll make it easy to understand.　Yes, very simple.　  
Easy enough for you and me to get it.  
I'll try telling it to you.  
"I like you."  
  
The times at that place where our shadows overlapped.  
Or that walking through the same days connected us together.  
It'll change all of those times..._  
  
Ohno smiled at the sight that he had missed for two years. Nino had never looked better under the shining lights of the stage with that familiar-looking dress shirt, giving his voice to the audience as he sang with a soft smile on his face. He wondered, for a short second, if the song was written with him in mind, because of those three words that seemed to be casually slipped in the beginning.  
  
His mind wandered to the times when they had been together- in Choco La Vie, on the bus, in Nino's house when he was caught in the heavy rain with his cup ramen... His lips flattened into a thin line as he felt those memories become a thing of the past. These two years seemed to have done too much to him- he fell into depression, and the cancelled wedding did not do much to make him feel better, since he had never been enthusiastic about it in the first place.  
  
Nino cast his eyes around in the crowd as he sang, and could almost catch a glimpse of Ohno staring at him. He directed his vision back to his piano, earnest in playing and singing out his heart to him, telling him so many things that he could not say during those two years apart from each other.  
  
He wanted to tell him that so many times before he had wanted to barge into his office unannounced and just embrace him, because he missed him so much.  
  
That so many times before, he had cried because he knew where to find him, but he could not get to him even if he wanted to. He could only watch him on the sidelines by gazing at that hotel building from afar, wishing him the very best in his supposed marriage and his career.  
  
Often, he had looked at his cup ramen from time to time, smiling stupidly to himself because he would always remember the first time he saw Ohno eat one.  
And then... remembering that they were no longer together, he would soon lose his appetite .  
  
Takuya swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched Nino play the rest of his song. There was something so different in this song compared to his number one hit, "Gimmick Game". There was something so raw and real about it. He could feel the heartbreak, helplessness and longing in his heart- his eyes were watering already. Beside him, Michiyo sniffled lightly, and he smiled fondly at her.  
  
"You understand the meaning of this song more than me, don't you?" Takuya whispered.  
  
Michiyo could only mumble "he's a complete idiot.." as she dabbed her wet eyes.  
  
Ohno stared at Nino, his eyes not moving as he let the lyrics sink deeply into his heart. It was almost as if Nino was trying to tell him that he had never stopped loving him, even after he had left him. That those times when they shared their smiles and held their hands remained as dear to his heart as they were to his own. He could feel his own eyes welling up in tears and tried to wipe them away.  
  
The song was coming to an end, and Nino himself was close to crying. He caught a deep breath as he delivered his closing line with a single tear falling down his cheeks.  
  
 _今なら言える。  
虹より君はキレイだ...  
  
If it's now, I think I can say it.  
You're more beautiful than a rainbow..._  
  
As Nino concluded his song with the ending piano sequence, Michiyo dabbed away warm tears from her eyes. Takuya grinned at her.  
  
"You should have said that two years ago, you baka!" Michiyo remarked tearfully.  
  
"Aww," he teased, "you fell in love with him already?"  
  
"No, you idiot," Michiyo retorted while leaning against Takuya, "I just fell for you even more."  
  
Takuya smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead before gazing at the stage where Nino stood up, bowing and basking in the thunderous applause of the audience. Many people stood up to give a standing ovation, some others with tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
Ohno sat right where he was, unmoving. He could find nothing to say or anything to do, other than just sit there, staring into space, completely frozen.  
  
His heart was completely overwhelmed with a torrent of emotions. Surprise, shock, anger, confusion, relief, gratitude, and much stronger than the rest.. love.  
  
He had tried to look for the man beneath the glamour of fame and musical talent- and there, through the song he wrote, he found the same man who he had loved before, and still loved even then.  
  
He knew that in spite of everything that had happened, those two years had changed nothing about what lay beneath the surface. He was still the same man he had fallen in love with.  
  
And that was enough to make him hop out of his seat and give chase after him. Just then, his phone rang, and he stopped.  
  
"Hello?" he said breathlessly.  
  
".... Satoshi-kun... your father.." Mrs. Ohno was sniffling on the phone.  
  
Ohno tried not to think of the worst that could have happened.  
  
"Satoshi-kun.. your father... he's awake!"  
  
Ohno froze on the spot for a few seconds before turning the other way and rushing to the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" his manager commented. Nino gave a snort.  
  
"It wasn't so bad, I guess," he said, his mind reeling back to the moment when he met the eyes of the man he had always loved. There was something unreadable in his expression that could give Nino reason to hope or despair.  
  
"But whichever it was, I guess I might never know," Nino thought sadly. Just then, a knock came from his room door. He opened it and saw Michiyo and Takuya in front of him.

"That," Michiyo said, "was good."

"She means that it was brilliant," Takuya said, "she cried during the performance."

"Oh hush! You were too!" Michiyo retorted with a grin before handing the bag of chocolates to Nino.

"It's quite off-season- these were from Christmas," Michiyo said,"But given that there's champagne inside, I don't think there's anything else more appropriate for a congratulatory gift from Choco La Vie."  
  
Nino could not hold back his tears any longer and hugged both Michiyo and Takuya, who simply laughed and patted him reassuringly on the back.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Ohno reached the hospital and looked at his father, who presently smiled up at him.  
  
"I heard everything that had happened from your mother. Good job- the shareholders must be mighty impressed with you as managing director."  
  
"I'm just doing my job, father," Ohno said.  
  
"Mmm. Tell your mother to get some food for me, I'm a little peckish," he said. Mrs. Ohno nodded and headed out of the room.  
  
"Satoshi," his father began," when I said that I heard everything, I heard EVERYTHING."  
  
Ohno simply stared at him dumbly.  
  
"Isn't it time for you to take your medicine?" Mr. Ohno said. Ohno looked into his bag and took out his anti-depressants.  
  
"But before that, hand them to me first, I'll like to take a look." Mr. Ohno said. Ohno was a little dumbfounded.  
  
"Is there something about it?" Ohno asked as he handed the bottle to him.  
  
"Oh, not really, no," his father remarked, "just quite surprised at how the loss of love could kill you from inside out."  
  
Ohno looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You heard about that too?" he said.  
  
"Your mother has told me everything. That your ex-lover had only asked for money to create false evidence that he made off with the money so that you would forget about him," his father said, "and that he had left you to allow you to freely manage the business on my behalf and keep the job of his friends."  
  
Ohno was shocked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, she even said that he had been remitting bits of the money back into her bank account, refusing to take even a single cent from us," his father continued, grinning widely at him, "you had quite a catch, Satoshi-kun."  
  
"And in the end she parted us.." Ohno spat with a strong resentment in his tone.  
  
"Satoshi-kun, at that point in time, I wouldn't blame your mother. It was imperative that you had to save our company at all costs. Though admittedly, marrying you to the Serizawas for a foolproof collaboration might be a little extreme," his father said, "but now that all is said and done and we are back in business... are you going to torture yourself even further?"  
  
"What difference will it make?" Ohno mumbled, "she would not agree anyway."  
  
"And if I tell you that your mother is remorseful after seeing him leave, would you still say so?" his father questioned.  
  
Ohno could only stare at him in disbelief.  
  
"Go find him," his father said, "stop torturing your soul any longer."  
  
Ohno did not need to be told twice. He bolted out of the room, bumping into his secretary before taking off to the carpark.  
  
"Sir, what just happened?" Katou asked curiously as she set a vase of flowers down on the bedside table. She looked at the man on the bed, surprised to see that he was holding a bottle of anti-depressants.  
  
"Discard these away," Mr. Ohno ordered with a wry smile, "I believe Satoshi-kun won't be needing these anymore."

Katou looked at him puzzledly, but soon grinned as understanding crossed her face. She took the bottle from his hands and headed out to throw it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to yarukizero@LJ.com for all the lyrics I used. Thanks so much! ^^  
> The next one might just be a tear-jerker for all the right reasons. I will put a full-length songfic in it... and I'll leave you to wonder which song I will use. Hohohoho~ Look forward to it!  
> ... And I need to finish my econs assignment that is due tomorrow. Good luck to me. TT^TT


	19. Cherry Blossom Bliss

  
Nino stared outside the window of his manager's car, watching the snow fall slowly down the window. Just then, they turned a corner and passed a familiar street.

"Hey, stop here, please. I want to go somewhere on my own before going back by myself, " he said. His manager looked at him curiously but nodded and stopped by the curb.

" Don't forget your disguises! " his manager reminded before driving off. Nino strolled slowly on the familiar road, his black cap covering part of his face as he walked in the midst of the falling snow. He rounded a corner and smiled. There, in front of him, was the old apartment that he had used to live in. He gave it a wistful smile as the memories he had shared there played in his mind.

"This was where he first confessed to me, " Nino thought with wonder as he stepped around the apartment block looking at the brightly lit windows that he had peered out of just two years ago. Someone else had moved in there, he noted, and he strode off on his way, feeling almost as if he was still living there, and he was just making his way around the neighbourhood. Snow fell upon his hair and his shoulders, making him pause to stare at the snowflakes in awe.

 

_*_ **鮮やかに染み付いた　愛しい面影  
弱い自分を知った　あなたに出逢ってから**

**抱えきれない　痛みを押し殺せば  
届かぬ思い　募るだけ**

**Your lovely face was dyed in brilliant colors  
I came to know my weak side, because I met you by chance**

**If I'm crushed by the pain that is too much to carry  
The feelings that couldn't reach you will only get stronger  
***

Ohno hurried to the carpark of the hospital and was quick to start the car engine and speed his way out of the premises. While driving, he smiled to himself as he recalled the first time he saw Nino- on the bus, just opposite him. And he was just an interesting face in the crowd who looked good for sketching. But he never knew that one fine day, that same face that had caught his eye by pure chance would make him so weak in his knees, even now.

Nino closed his eyes as he recalled meeting Ohno's eyes for a moment during that performance earlier. He couldn't see what those deep, brown orbs conveyed, but he knew what his own did. They reflected so many strong emotions- regret, longing, pain, and, even in the midst of their circumstances, his love for him that had only proved to grow stronger during the two years apart.

 

**雪はただ静かに　まるであなたのように  
この肩に舞い降りてそっと微笑む  
手で触れればきっと消えてしまうからこのままで  
ひとり目を閉じあなた感じる**

**The snow is simply quiet　As if it were similar to you  
It flutters down to this shoulder and I smile gently  
Because if I were to touch it with my hand, it would surely disappear  
I'll leave it where it is and alone, close my eyes to feel you**

Ohno rushed to the hotel lobby where Nino had performed, only to learn that he had already checked out. He sighed desperately and was about to run back to his car until he caught sight of Michiyo and Takuya, who were about to proceed to the hotel carpark.

"Ah! Michiyo-chan! Takuya-san!" Ohno called.

"Ohno-san?!" Michiyo said, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to find Nino, but I don't know where he lives now!" Ohno said hurriedly. Takuya nodded and scribbled down an address on a small piece of paper.

"Here, take it and go," Takuya said. Michiyo reached into her bag and took a small tupperware.

"Eat these on the way. The snow is getting slightly heavy and you might need these to warm up," Michiyo said, giving him a wink.

Ohno gave the pair a grateful smile and rushed off to his car, speeding off towards Nino's new apartment.

**眠った横顔に　優しく口づけ  
素直に言えなくて　震える胸隠す**

**その笑顔ただ　信じて抱きしめれば  
奇跡の音が　響く空**

**I tenderly kissed your sleeping face  
I couldn't say it honestly, hiding my shaking heart**

**If I just believe that smile and hold you  
The sky will echo with the sound of a miracle**

_He shuffled over to Ohno, gazing at him sadly. He reached over with his hamburger hands, letting his fingers lightly trace his smooth, tanned face, as if touching every inch of his face would burn it into his memory. Biting his lips hard enough to draw blood, he felt tears flowing down his cheeks as he leaned over to press a light, chaste kiss against his lips._

"That was the night I left him," Nino murmured with a slightly lonely chuckle as he paced his way around. He could remember how he felt like his heart was ripped right out of his chest when he had to leave Ohno, and yet not being able to tell him when, where or why.

Ohno, driving close towards the new apartment, looked at the tupperware that Michiyo had given him. He opened it and gave a slightly surprised cough.

In that small box lay a few chocolates that he could recognise very, very well.

"Passions of the Heart... in an actual heart shape," he thought as he popped one into his mouth, letting the spicy chocolate spread warmth in his body before he stepped out of the car to knock on Nino's door.

 

**雪はただ静かに　まるであなたのように  
この肩に舞い降りてそっと微笑む  
手で触れればきっと消えてしまうからこのままで  
ひとり目を閉じあなた感じる**

**The snow is simply quiet　As if it were similar to you  
It flutters down to this shoulder and I smile gently  
Because if I were to touch it with my hand, it would surely disappear  
I'll leave it where it is and alone, close my eyes to feel you**

Nino gave a small gasp of surprise as he chanced upon a small playground that he had passed by so often last time.

"It's been a while since I last saw this place, huh.." Nino thought as he walked over to one of the swings and sat down on it, swinging himself slowly on it.

"... I don't think he's in.." Ohno thought frantically, "Oh, just WHERE could he possibly be?!"

That was when it hit him. That one possible place that Nino could be.

**白く燃える恋は　迷い込んだ風　舞い上がって  
遠すぎるあなたの元へ辿って行くのだろう**

**My burning white passion went astray on the wind and soared higher**

**I wonder if it will follow you to the distant place you are**

"... I've... I've seen that place in a dream, and it's just outside Nino's old neighbourhood.." Ohno thought, rushing to his car, and then paused.

"Wait, what if he isn't there?" Ohno thought again and paced around slightly nervously. Deciding to just give his instincts a chance, he slipped into the car and drove quickly towards Nino's old neighbourhood.

Nino stopped swinging and sighed. After a long while of thinking, he decided. He would not look for Ohno for a definite answer- because all that mattered to him right then was that he had conveyed his own message. There was only so much that a song could bring out to him, but he knew that he did his best to prove that he had loved him all along. If Ohno was unable to accept him back, at least he knew it in himself that he had tried the hardest he possibly could. God knows he did.

With an air of finality, he breathed out and relaxed on the swing, lolling his head back to breathe in the night air.

 

**あなたが望むなら　この身を捧げよう  
降り掛かる悲しみを　全て預けて**

**If you wish it, I'll offer you myself  
Entrust me with all the sadness that befalls you**

 

Nino could feel the crisp air of the night around him, the cold, chilly wind blowing at his neck and hair. Even with the snow around him, the air feels fresh and clear. It seems so familiar, he thought, and then remembered.

"Yes, I dreamt this before" Nino mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to recall his dream, "I was relaxing here just like this, and then..."

**春を迎えるように　抱きしめあい  
解けて行けるなら　何もいらないのに**

**So that we can welcome the spring, we hold each other close  
If we melt away, we won't need anything**

 

_He was about to sit up when a warm pair of hands held his head in place from behind him. He stayed still, his eyes still closed as he felt a few strands of hair tickling his neck. He soon felt a firm pair of lips kissing him softly and tenderly. It felt sweet like honey, and yet he could almost taste the fiery passion in that kiss._

"Just like that..." he thought, and suddenly the goosebumps on his skin raised when he felt that those sweet and undeniably hot lips pressing against his were not a figment of his imagination, but they felt so... so... real. He felt those lips leave for a moment and his eyes flickered open, and widened in complete shock and surprise. He felt his blood race at the sight of the man after his own heart standing behind him, his face hovering above his own, warm tears falling out of his eyes, and his warm, red lips quivering lightly with emotion.

**雪はただ静かに　まるであなたのように  
この肩に舞い降りてそっと微笑む  
手で触れればきっと消えてしまうからこのままで  
ひとり目を閉じあなた感じる**

**The snow is simply quiet　As if it were similar to you  
It flutters down to this shoulder and I smile gently  
Because if I were to touch it with my hand, it would surely disappear  
I'll leave it where it is and alone, close my eyes to feel you**

Ohno tugged Nino up violently and pulled him away from the swing, his hands cupping Nino's face and crashing their lips together, releasing his pent-up emotions of frustration, heartbreak, unending love, forgiveness and so much more in every movement of his tongue and lips. Nino did the same, kissing him back fiercely and feeling his own tears falling down. He moaned in pain and pleasure as he felt Ohno suck hard on his bottom lip, but that only made him draw Ohno closer to him. Their arms quickly wrapped around each other to seek the warmth that both had been denied for two agonising years. When they finally drew apart to breathe, Nino could not hold back his emotions any longer and broke down, crying into Ohno's shoulder as the older man wrapped him close.

"Oh-chan! I'm sorry for what I did. I broke your heart and left you and I-" Nino confessed and wept uncontrollably and was interrupted by Ohno's lips upon his own once again.

**永遠に叶わない  
We can't wish for eternity**

"Shh..." Ohno whispered, his breath coming out in white puffs of vapour, "I don't care. I don't care about what you did or why you did it. Because either way, I'm never letting you leave my side ever again. NEVER AGAIN, do you hear?"

**それでも愛しい人よ  
But even so, you are the person dearest to me**

Nino sniffled and brought their foreheads together, hiccuping lightly as his tears trickled slowly down his face.

"You old man..." he said, his perfectly trained voice now shaking with overwhelming emotion, "time and circumstance has changed nothing- you are still the person dearest to me. Oh-chan..I.. I love you. I always, always have loved you and I always will!"

Ohno sniffled and pulled Nino close, and could almost feel his heart beating out of his chest. It was all too much for him. Way too much. He held Nino's small frame close, earnestly praying that everything was not a dream, that it was truly Nino's head against his own, his body against his, and his heartbeat pulsing at the same time as his own.

"And I love you, Kazu. Always." he whispered, allowing his body to re-acquaint itself with Ninos presence in his life once again.

The snow continued to fall around the reunited pair, as if silently showering its blessings upon the couple.

"Ne, Sho-chan!" Aiba called from the kitchen," come look at this!"

Sho peeked from his newspaper and headed to the kitchen to look at Aiba's new creation.

"Aww, you did it again," Sho said as he cuddled Aiba into a hug. There, on the chocolate tray, lay a set of newly created chocolates- pink and brown chocolate pastilles shaped like sakura flowers.

"What do you call them?" Sho asked.

"Cherry Blossom Bliss," Aiba replied eagerly," I actually used cherry flavours in these things!"

"Perfect for the spring season," Sho commented as he looked outside the window.

Winter was ending... and spring was well on its way.  


 

 


	20. White Chocolates with Dark Chocolate Ganache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.  
> I finished the series several days ago but was busy shifting fanfics into a new community, and hence was incredibly busy. ;_;
> 
> I believe the ending would be quite worth the wait though. ^^

"No objections, right?"  
  
Mrs. Ohno looked at her husband in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know," Mr. Ohno replied, "Satoshi-kun and that man."  
  
Mrs. Ohno huffed, "I do not know what you are talking about."  
  
Mr. Ohno grinned and took her hand, "I threw away his anti-depressants."  
  
Mrs. Ohno looked at him in complete shock, "you-! You! You mischeivous old man, and you only just woke up! What other antics are you up to next?!"  
  
Her husband simply chuckled, "Satoshi-kun had suffered enough, don't you think? Let him have a shot at his own happiness."  
  
".... wasn't that why I had never set him up anymore with anyone for the past year?" she mumbled and stood up to get some tea.  
  
Mr. Ohno simply shook his head,grinning while relaxing back on his bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Spring quickly came in the month of February, and considering that it was Valentine's Day, Choco La Vie was in quite a flurry.  
  
"Matsumoto-san! We need more of the Dark Chocolate Squares with Raspberry! We have some in the fridge, don't we?" Michiyo asked hurriedly.  
  
"I think so. Aiba-kun, go check inside, and do hurry!" Jun ordered as he carefully sprinkled some nuts on some chocolates.  
  
"Michiyo-chan! While Aiba-chan gets those can you help me with the coffee orders?" Sho called and Michiyo hurried out to the coffee counter where several cups of coffee lay.  
  
"I see we are rather short-handed," a familiar voice spoke. Everyone turned to see short figure and a tall one standing by the back door with sunglasses and a surgical mask on.  
  
"Who are you?!" Aiba asked.  
  
"relax, relax, I just thought I should visit," a short man said, removing his sunglasses and mask, giving Jun and Aiba a mischievous grin.  
  
"YOU ARE LATE!" Jun bellowed," hurry up and change!"  
  
"Sorry, boss!" Nino bowed and changed into one extra uniform hidden in the back corner.  
  
"Ah, thanks for the chocolates!" Michiyo called as she took the now-full chocolate tray and replaced it with another empty one, "now we need more Matcha Green Tea Infusions!" She then quickly disappeared out to the counter.  
  
"She didn't notice, did she?" Aiba asked.  
  
"Nope," the taller figure in sunglasses and a mask said, "allow me to take it to her. Where to I find it?"  
  
"In that fridge over in the corner," Aiba said, "take just enough to fill up the chocolate tray.  
  
The figure did the same and placed the tray on the table right by the door to the counter. Michiyo soon burst in and looked at the tray.  
  
"Ah, thank yo- Wait a minute! What is this doing here?!" she asked incredulously, holding up a small, platinum ring with two-carat diamond on it.  
  
"For a moment there I thought you were going to bring it out to display it for the customers," the tall man said, removing his mask and sunglasses, leaving Michiyo gawking in complete surprise.  
  
"T-t-takuya-kun?!" Michiyo exclaimed, gawking in surprise. Takuya grinned and took her hand in his and pulled her close to kiss her on the forehead.  
  
"Takuya-kun... could you guys leave it to dinner?" Jun asked in a threatening voice.  
  
"Let's leave it till later," Michiyo suggested, "Matsumoto-san is a demon king when he's at work."  
  
"I heard that!" Jun yelled.  
  
"I'll be out then! Takuya-kun, get changed!" Michiyo exclaimed gleefully and flew out of the door with the chocolates in hand.  
  
Takuya was about to head to the back room to change when he realised that the ring was gone.  
  
"Michiyo-chan!" he called with his surgical mask on, "have you seen the ring?"  
  
Michiyo turned to face him and there he saw the ring- strung on the chain of her necklace and glistening proudly against her uniform.  
  
"It's safe," Michiyo said with a wink before continuing to serve the customers, soon shifting to leave Takuya to processing the orders and handing them to Nino, who had positioned himself by the cashier counter.  
  
"Matsuda-san! Congratulations, are you getting engaged?" a regular customer asked. Michiyo simply smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Kitagawa-san. The usual, I suppose?" Michiyo asked cheerfully, and Takuya smiled into his mask.  
  
"I guess we're not so short-handed anymore," Aiba commented. Jun looked outside and smiled.  
  
"I guess not," he said, and continued working.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"What?! Seriously?!" Ohno asked, laughing as he sat opposite Nino at the restaurant of his hotel.  
  
"Yup, we crashed the working party at Choco La Vie today," Nino informed, "you should have seen the boss' expression when he saw me."  
  
"I imagined that Matsumoto-san must be so flipped," Ohno said.  
  
"Takuya-kun even indirectly proposed to Michiyo-chan by placing the ring on the chocolate tray!" Nino said laughingly, "his face was so priceless when he saw the love birds there!" Ohno laughed along with him.  
  
"Takuya-kun must be directly proposing to Michiyo-chan at this moment now, ne?" Nino said, "he's like several tables away from us."  
  
"Oh. That's why you asked if we could have dinner here." Ohno stated, laughing while shaking his head.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"But, you indirectly accepted just now, didn't you?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Like I said, it's because you indirectly proposed," Michiyo replied, "so I don't see a need to give you a direct answer.  
  
"But in that same way, because I already proposed, I don't see a need for another one again!" Takuya protested. Michiyo sighed and laughed.  
  
"I see we are both quick-thinking debaters," Michiyo said.  
  
".... and partly because the ring is still with you, so I can't really propose..." Takuya added.  
  
It took Michiyo a while before she finally understood and took off the necklace, sliding the ring out of the chain and handing it to Takuya.  
  
Takuya took a deep breath and took the ring in one hand and taking Michiyo's hand with the other.  
  
"... Do I need to get down on one knee?" Takuya asked with a light blush.  
  
"... Please don't. I personally find it a little embarrassing," Michiyo said. Takuya chuckled and looked down at the ring and then back at Michiyo.  
  
"You have grown so much compared to the girl I watched back in Jounan," he said, "you have grown to become more confident in others and yourself, wiser and even more beautiful than the first time I saw you."  
  
Michiyo was already blushing to her hair roots at his speech, and looked up when she found him pausing.  
  
"And," he continued, "I am so glad that fate has thrown us together again to allow me to love you as I do right now, and not just from a casual, loving glance from a chair far away or from a secret glance from a book. Michiyo-chan, please allow me to continue loving you up close. There are so many things I want to do-comfort you whenever you are in pain,take care of you whenever you are sick, rejoice with you in your successes... and so much more. So... will you do me the honour of having you as my wife?"  
  
Michiyo simply bent down on the table and buried her face into her arms, and Takuya grinned and patted her on the head.  
  
"I expect a direct answer from you, my future wife." Takuya joked. Michiyo looked up from her arms with slightly tearful eyes and an apple-red face.  
  
"I think," Michiyo said, holding out her slightly shaking hand to Takuya, "it would be an honour to be your wife."  
  
Takuya smiled shyly and slipped the ring onto her finger, before leaning down and kissing her hand. He looked up for a moment.  
  
"You don't mind that I didn't bring flowers or chocolates now, do you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, there's plenty more where good chocolates came from at Choco La Vie," Michiyo replied with a thoughtful look, "and I think flowers are the most impractical gifts, unless they are fake and don't wilt..."  
  
Takuya laughed at her remarks and leaned over to kiss her forehead.  
  
"I love you," Takuya said. Michiyo could feel her cheeks burn again. It did not matter how long they had been together or how often they've said it- it still makes her blush, just like the first time she heard him say it.  
  
Takuya smiled and played with her fingers while looking somewhere. "Now," he said, "the next main event starts."  
  
"The next main event? There's something else to commemorate this day?" Michiyo asked.  
  
"No, we are going to spy on another couple that we know of so very well," Takuya replied.  
  
".. No. Way." Michiyo said and looked around.. and caught sight of Ohno and Nino sitting just a short distance away.  
  
"You are soooo sneaky," Michiyo teased.  
  
"You should not be surprised- I had watched you secretly for four years after all..." Takuya teased as their food came.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Oh!!! She accepted!" Nino whispered excitedly, and upon seeing that Michiyo was looking around, he buried his head behind the menu.  
  
Ohno simply grinned and called for the waiter, who brought them two glasses of champagne on a small tray. Ohno stood up and handed took the glasses, handing one of them to Nino.  
  
"Let's toast to their new beginning," Ohno said cheerfully.  
  
They clinked their glasses, and Nino took a small sip from his champagne glass, only to catch sight of a small object in his drink.  
  
"Oh-chan, I think there's something in my drink," Nino said, holding up the glass to look at it closely.  
  
And there, at the bottom of the glass... lay a small, gold band. Nino's eyes widened in surprise as he watched his lover gently take the glass from him and scoop out the gold ring with a fork.  
  
"Kazu," Ohno began, "we've been through a lot, despite the fact that we've known each other for less than three years."  
  
Nino could only gulp as he waited for Ohno to continue.  
  
"These two years without you have confirmed your significance to me," Ohno confessed, "that without you, I can barely find reason to do my best in anything. You... you have been my inspiration. I have tried to find something in life to live for, and finally, I've found you, despite of being parted from you for two years."  
  
Nino sniffled lightly at his words. He could not help but feel a lump grow in his throat as he felt his heart flutter lightly in his chest.  
  
"Now that I've found you, I don't ever EVER want to let you go again. Because I know that if I do, my life would lose its colour," Ohno continued, and after pausing for a deep breath, he said,"Kazu, will you marry me?"  
  
Nino could not help but bury his face into his hands, unable to stop his flaming cheeks. His heart felt so full, so overwhelmed.  
  
"I have never ever dreamed," he thought as he gave a nod and awkwardly held out a hamburger hand to his lover, "that I could be so happy."  
  
Ohno seemed to have heard his thoughts, because as soon as he had slipped the ring onto his finger, he had tugged his chin gently towards him, giving him a chaste kiss.  
  
"This is," Ohno breathed, "so much better than my dreams. I love you, Kazu."

Nino rested his forehead against his. "I love you too, Oh-chan. So much.."

  
He could not help but smile as he looked down at his fingers and relished the slightly heavy feel of the ring on his finger, proof that he would not be walking alone in the near future- he would have company.  
  
Just then, they caught sight of Takuya and Michiyo strolling towards them.  
  
"Welp, congratulations, Nino-san~" Michiyo said cheerfully.  
  
"Congratulations to you too, Mrs. Mimura," Nino said with a wink, making Michiyo flush a darker shade of red.  
  
"I'll just like to confirm one thing with you, Ohno-san," Michiyo said, smiling sweetly at Ohno before continuing.  
  
"... Did you and Takuya-kun plan this?!" Michiyo asked incredulously. Ohno looked at Takuya for a second, and the two men burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes, yes we did," Takuya admitted, bundling Michiyo close to him, "we thought it would be funny to propose to you and Nino on the same day."  
  
".. Eh?" Nino said, "but.. Oh-chan I asked if we should have dinner here."  
  
"Even if you didn't, I'd suggest we come here to spy on them, no?" Ohno said.  
  
"Oh, you men..." Michiyo said, shaking her head in amusement.  
  
"Allow me to make it up to you," Takuya said.  
  
"...You're going to buy me Nanoblock set? Thank you," Michiyo teased.  
  
"Nope," Takuya gave her a smirk and leaned over, whispering something in her ear, and Michiyo's her face grew redder than tomatoes. She could not help but hide her warm face in Takuya's shoulder.  
  
"She's evidently appeased," Nino joked along with him.  
  
"What? What did he say?" Ohno asked.  
  
"Oh, she'll know on our wedding night," Takuya said, patting her head.  
  
"You'll know too, Oh-chan~" Nino said, and just then Michiyo's phone rang.  
  
"... Matsumoto-san? Hello?" Michiyo answered, "... you are outside?! No way! Alright, we'll be there in a moment!"  
  
"What is it?" Nino asked.  
  
"... Matsumoto-san has something for us all," she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Within five minutes, they had hurried out of the restaurant and were waiting outside the hotel. Suddenly, Jun drove his car up and out bounded Aiba and Sho.  
  
"Congratulations~" Aiba cheered. Nino looked at them in surprise.  
  
"How did you guys know?" he asked.  
  
"Well we sort of expected that it might happen, given that it's Valentine's Day," Sho said, "also, Michiyo-chan was quick in texting us during dinner."  
  
Michiyo giggled as she turned to Jun.  
  
"So, what do you have for us?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Ah right, these!" Jun said, holding out two beautiful cardboard boxes.  
  
"Chocolates? Oh my goodness..." Michiyo gasped as she opened the box. There, in the middle, lay several heart-shaped white chocolates. Michiyo thought that it might be a little plain, but the pure white exterior gave the chocolates their beauty.  
  
"These are nothing special, really," Sho said," it's just white chocolates shaped like hearts."  
  
"Nope," Jun said," I added a dark chocolate ganache inside."  
  
"Oooh... that would make it rather bittersweet in nature, ne?" Aiba asked. Jun nodded.  
  
"How symbolic...Just like every marriage with its bitter and sweet moments, huh..." Michiyo wondered as she gazed at the pure white heart-shaped chocolates lying in the box.  
  
"How very befitting indeed," Takuya said, "thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome," Jun said, "take it as my best wishes to all four of you..."  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"Nino-kun, Michiyo-chan, I expect you back at work two days after your weddings!" Jun declared.  
  
"Mou, Jun-kun! Surely you can let the newlyweds go off for a week for their honeymoon!" Aiba protested.  
  
"If that's so we'd be so terribly short-handed!" Jun argued.  
  
"Okay, what about five days?" Sho suggested.  
  
"Too long!" Jun replied huffily.  
  
"Erm,if I may..." Michiyo said, "... three?"  
  
"Still too long!" Jun said.  
  
"Three's good~" Sho said, "that was just Jun's way of saying that he'll miss you four."  
  
"Shut up!" Jun bit back. Everyone soon laughed heartily, the cold, icy winds of February blowing past them, doing nothing to cool their warm hearts.  
  
Love is bittersweet, and the fact that there's no other emotion just like it makes it all the more precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff* 
> 
> Thanks so much, everyone, for following the series (even though I have, admittedly, been VERY slow in updating. ;_; forgive me, ne?).
> 
> This has been my longest fanfiction series ever, and the most difficult one too, so to see so many kudos and hear people on LJ commenting that it was a really enjoyable series makes me so happy. *^^*
> 
> I shall be releasing an Ohmiya one-shot immediately as an appeasement gift. Heheh. ^^


End file.
